Digimon project: Digimon Destiny!
by Vulpes Cantus
Summary: Its F-finally here!, also known as D2  This story includes Ocs, seriously .For summary,info and Oc form read "Digimon custom project fanfic" which updates with this story. Current arc. "Digital Destined"
1. DIGItal MONsters

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, There'll be a couple of chapters before we get to meet the group of Digidestined, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of male characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"..has anyone done a disclaimer like this?**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I sadly sadly sadly don't own Digivices, neither digimons, Digiworld, or anything related to digimon or with the words "Digi" or "mon"...seriously I don't.**

**(10/4/11: Story format fixed!) Onwards with the story!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 1: DIGItal MONsters-**

_...Where-the hell-am I?_. A young guy looked around to find himself in a deserted area. No single animal nor human was at sight. He could see so far away because of the same thing, there was nothing around, except for the few plants that were lucky...or unlucky enough to survive in the dry ecosystem.

_..I...I..._. The guy was starting to panic.

"_MOOM!...GRANDMA!...M-Ma-MARIANNE!...A-ANYONE?_". And now it was full panic _o-ok Dani...calm down...breath deeply...in...out...in...out..._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK (7 hours ago)<strong>

A small red truck and a silver car where moving, the car behind the truck, through a long but slightly dusty road, passing cars, trucks and vans of all colors in the way, inside the silver car there were 4 people, to old looking adults in front, and some bickering blurs behind.

"_Le me see!_".

"_For the last time no!_".

"_Grama! My blother doesn't lend me his Ipod!_".

"_Lend her that thing for a while, Carlos Daniel!_"

"_But grandma! She's going to break it!Should I remind you what she did to my Dsi?_".

"_Do you prefer to have her crying the next hour?_".

"_Give me!_"_._

"_*Groan* fine,here!_" the same guy groaned as he practically shoved the device to the little girl sitting next to him, the girl took off the headphones, not in a very delicate manner, may I add, and moved the device from left to right, touched the screen a few times, which showed the picture of an **Agumon**, then she shook the device, and confusion filled her face as she wondered what to do next.

Daniel rolled his eyes "_Press the play bu-...the little triangle in the middle_".

The girl did so, and started to sing..tried to...with the song...

_Solamente quiero amarte  
>y todo mi calor brindarte<br>y te hare olvidar  
>esas penas que te hacen mal <em>

_Hay que dar el sentiemiento  
>y cada momento vivirlo<br>y te hare olvidar  
>esas penas que te hacen mal <em>

_Con el amor wooooooh  
>se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor<br>con el amor wooooooh  
>los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiiiiiiiir...<em>

Daniel rolled his eyes yet again, blocking the earsplitting singing of her sister "_I would've preferred her crying..._" he mumbled as he looked towards the window, for he second he swore he saw the blue sky flashing white, but dismised it, thinking of it as a lonely storm cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK (Some minutes ago)<strong>

"_You know this sucks, right?_".

"_Daniel! This is not like you! Behave!_".

"_I just wanna get back to Mexico_".

Daniel slammed the door shut of the room he luckily got for himself, two out of his three cousins didn't live there anymore, One of them was married and her sister was in college, the youngest of them, around Daniel's age, shared rooms with Daniel's mother and sister, while their grandparents got the guest room. He sighed yet again, and laid on the bed, next to a stand where his laptop, which he got from home) was connected to his Ipod, now charging. _...maybe I should turn off the laptop...yeah...meh... _.

He slowly started falling sleep, while the room started to shine _Whats up with the thunderstorms here?..._

What he didn't know was that while the room flashed, the apps of his Ipod started to shake and one by one disappeared, and were replaced by a weird logo, which shone in an awkward bright colored light.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

_Oh! *relief sigh* I am just dreaming... a really weird dream by the way...this is the last time I eat tamales before going to sleep..._

Daniel, now in control of himself, sighed and decided to wander around. He would've done that, if it wasn't for the fact that he tripped with something in front of him. He stood up and took the dust out of his brown jacket, which made him think while he dreamed with the clothes he slept with, then thought it was a good idea, even if a dream, no one would like to be in a wasteland with pjs. His mind snapped back to the object who made him trip, which was his...bag?.

_What is my bag doing here?...oh..dream_. He picked up said object, but didn't take the time to look inside, he just kept walking.

_Now THIS is a awkward dream, I hope I find SOMETHING soon...if not this'll be the most boring dream I've ever had...except for that one where I was in school._

Daniel kept walking, until he spotted an small brown dot in the distance _Whatever that is, its better than staying here and do nothing...maybe it'll wake me up._

Daniel thought while his legs carried him towards the brown dot in the distance, which resulted to be a western looking town.

Daniel, finally arriving to said town, looked really tired and thirsty "_Ok...this is..the most..real dream I've had_".

Then he spotted a cowboy that was his height, carrying two big new looking guns, turned, his back facing Daniel "_I spoke too soon..._". "_Hey! Dream cowboy! Where am I, and who are you?_".

"What?" said 'cowboy' answered, turning around to point at Daniel with the gun...that came from his chest.

"_WHAT THE?_" even if a dream, Daniel wasted no time in dashing away.

"Hey you! Its dangerous to go there alone! Wait!" The weird cowboy tried to catch up with Daniel, but then stopped when a yellow armadillo like creature appeared in front of him

"Hey Deputymon, where are you going?".

"I gotta warn that-!" .Daniel was now out of sight. "*sigh* too late, I guess that weird Digimon can take care of himself".

Meanwhile Daniel was running for his life. He stopped to take a breath in a canyon like area, far away from the town and the cowboy _Ok, this is a REALLY weird dream I am having...I hope someone wakes me up soon_.

He looked around, to find himself alone yet again, he grumbled something about weird Mexican food and kept walking around the canyon, trying to get away from that cowboy.

Daniel collapsed out of exhaustion after walking for thirty minutes, panting and gasping, he took the chance to take a look inside his bag.

While he rummaged through his bag, a single thought crossed his mind _Hope I wake up soon_. The frown that appeared on his face because of this thought, quickly disappeared as he found a bottle with water inside his bag and he began to drink it at fast as he could.

His common sense stopped him, even if dreaming, and he placed the bottle with still half of the water left. _Hey...wait a minute, this is a dream! Maybe I can control it!...rain,rain,rain,rain!._

A single cloud passed by ..._I...guess I can't._

Daniel was about to get up when his bag started shaking and something beeped from inside, he,out of curiosity, took a look inside his bag to see his Ipod shaking

_What is my Ipod doing here?..weird dream indeed_.

He picked up the ipod and stared at it, all his apps had disappeared and only a weird app with a shining logo appeared on the screen. Daniel, annoyed and curious, pressed the app.

"_WOAH! WHAT THE-!_".

Daniel didn't get the chance to finish his expression as a white light started to envelope the Ipod, which started to change in shape, it became slightly smaller and thicker, the shape of the rectangle became sharper, and the black and silver color changed to metallic dark green. The apps started to appear again, but he was too busy staring, shocked by the way, at the ball of light that appeared in front of him, when the light faded, a small green like ball with a single headphone where its ear is supposed to be, which actually was a speaker, replaced the light.

Daniel wanted to run the away so badly right now, but the ball seemed harmless, and since it was just a dream, as he kept repeating to himself, he decided try to interact.

"_H-hello...W-who or what are you?_".

"whis..." whispered the weird creature "_**whispermon**_".

"_So you are whispermon?..mon...oh-my-goodness..you're a digimon! Thats it! As soon as I wake up! I am deleting those songs!_".

"Whis...whisper" Whispermon pointed with its head to the Ipod. Daniel stared at it, and saw that appart from his apps that were now back, some new ones appeared, among them one blank one that was shining, he, out of curiosity, pressed it, and a light started to envelope Whispermon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Whispermon...digivolve to!**

**Whispemon** transformed into a purple solid ball (**Koromon** like shape) with big black eyes, two speakers/headphones that were not connected to each other, a big wavy mouth, and two horn like ears with a small current of electricity passing continuously between them

_**Wavemon!**_

**(Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"<em>*sigh* Digivolution. I still remember that. Weird dream indeed<em>".

"What are you talking about?".

"_You can talk!_".

"Uh?..Dani, what are you saying?".

"_YOU KNOW MY NAME?_".

"Seriously, Dani, I don't understand what you're saying!".

"_Calm down Dani..its just a dream...you're dreaming about a Digimon that speaks in English..and that doesn't get a...oh.._Sorry about that".

"Now I finally understand you! I am so happy to finally meet you!" Wavemon practically launched himself to glomp Daniel, which by now was freaking out. Wavemon noticed that and stopped "Hey Dani, what were you saying before? I didn't understand you...why didn't I understand you?".

"Oh! I was speaking in Spanish and...WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?".

"Because we were **destined** to meet! You are my destiny!".

Daniel tilted his head "Destiny? Weirdest dream ever".

"This is not a dream!".

"Keep saying that, dream digimon. This is a d-".

"**Rhythm shock!**" Wavemon gave a weak zap to Daniel, but was enough to scare him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? IT HURT!".

"That means this is not a dream".

Daniel's eyes grew to the size of saucers "Nonononononono there's no way this is real! I must be dreaming...with pain...yeah, thats it!".

"This is real!".

"No! Its a dream! And if its real then something giant can run over me" He shouted to the skies.

As it on cue a rocky dinosaur digimon came out of nowhere, running towards Dani and Wavemon. Wavemon noticed this faster than Daniel, and used a Rhythm shock to force Daniel out of the way, which worked, both of them dodged the stampede.

"WHO DARES TO GO THROUGH **MONOCHROMON** KING OF THE CANYON'S TERRITORY?".

"M-monochromon?".

"Dani! Use your digivice!".

"I have a digivice?".

"Yeah! In your hand!".

"But thats my Ipod!" Daniel noticed an app with a radar image, that was shinning, he pressed it, beeped, and an image of Monochromon appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Monochormon<strong>

**Champion level**

**Data attribute**

**Dinosaur Digimon**

**His horn is his pride. This horned dinosaur gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. When his horn grows, it reaches the size of the extent which is close to half of his length. His horn and the substance which covers his body are harder than diamond and cannot be penetrated. It is placid and herbivorous, but if it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike.**

* * *

><p>"DIAMOND?..we are screwed!..please, someone wake me up!".<p>

"Grwoar! Anyone that invades Monochromon's territory is Monochromon's enemy! I'll destroy you for that!".

"What are we gonna do? We can't outrun him!".

"We battle! **Rhythm shock!**".

The attack did nothing, just annoy Monochromon even more "YOU! ARE! DEEAD! **Slamming Attack!**". Monochromon rushed towards Dani and Wavemon again. Wavemon used the same technique to push Dani out of the way, but this time Wavemon wasn't lucky enough, he got hit square by Monochromon's horn.

"WAVEMON!" Dani ran towards Wavemon "Are you ok?".

"I-I am" Wavemon said weakly "I-I c-an beat him..".

Dani panicked, and stared at his Ipod, remembering the few things he knew about Digimon. "Come on!" Dani pressed the app he pressed to evolve Whispermon to Wavemon many times, and it didn't work

"COME ON!" In desperation he kept pressing the button, until in the blank space a digivice logo appeared and it started to flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Wavemon...Digivolve to!**

Wavemon transformed into a dull blue short humanoid like Digimon, which looked like wearing a blue long shirt, which covered his hands, except for the two claws that were longer. A red short scarf on his neck. The two Headphones/speakers now normal headphones, still not connected to each other, the two horn/ears on his head transforming into a big one that was infront and a really small one on the back of his head, both curving to face each other, his mouth became a rectangle speaker.

_**Echomon!**_

* * *

><p>Daniel pressed the radar app again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echomon<strong>_

**Rookie level**

**Vaccine attribute**

**Microphone digimon**

**A digimon with control over sound waves. His special attack is Tune up, which can boost his attacks along with any partners'. The speaker on his mouth covers his real mouth, it is also a real speaker, Echomon's real voice being too low. This speaker also gives him the ability to use his sound based attacks.**

* * *

><p>The ipod clicked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F.R.I.E.N.D data acquired:<strong>

**Echomon**

**Attacks:**

**Tune up**

**Claw attack**

**Echo ring**

* * *

><p>"W-wavemon?" Daniel asked in awe, as he stared at the evolved digimon.<p>

"No,no! Echomon now!" yelled the Digimon.

"Ok..um..Echomon..let's..fight?".

"I was hoping to hear that! **Tune up!**". A weird whistle echoed from Echomon's speaker, and then his body got surrounded by a green shining light,Daniel's Ipod started to shake slightly, but focused in the battle, he didn't notice.

"Um..Echomon, uh, Echo ring!".

"Ok! **Echo ring!**" Echomon shouted as a big yellow ring appeared from his mouth, and then he threw it to Monochromon, who didn't bother to dodge, until he felt the pain from the attack.

"YOU! HOW YOU DARE TO HURT ME! **Slamming Attack!**". Monochromon tried to tackle echomon again..but...

"**Echo ring!**" Echomon threw another ring, since Monochromon was really close to Echomon, the attack made direct damage.

"Argh! I can't be loosing to a Rookie digimon! I am the king of the Canyon!".

"We, we are winning Echomon! Let's go! Another Echo ring!".

"You got it! **Echo ring!**" Echomon threw another ring, but just as it was about to hit, another attack hit Monochromon covering the place in with a slight cloud of dust.

**(Music stop)**

"Y-you did that, Echomon?" yelled Daniel, surprised.

A person grinned from away and answered "Nope, he didn't"...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliiiifhanger! Expect to know a new character next chapter! Remember you still have the chance to submit an Oc form! Even if you're not chosen as a digidestined, you<strong>**r Oc will still appear! Ok, enough Oc ranting, don't forget to review!**

**And I apologize if someone tried to submit a form via PM, the update that FF made changed all options to the default 'disabled', sorry for that!**


	2. Digital Destined

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidende"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, There'll be lots of season crossovers, and Xros Wars would be really REALLY different.**

**I'll leave the writter's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 2: Digital Destined-**

"W-who are you?" Daniel shouted, finally noticing his Ipod shaking.

The person in front of him ignored him, a slightly tanned girl in clothes that made her look kinda goth, a blue jean skirt that looked almost black, black boots, and a dark red cardigan with a black top under it, the double black loop piercing on her ear didn't help. The girl was just staring at her weird dark red cellphone with a frown on her face. Daniel's Ipod suddenly ringed and then resumed its shaking.

"What?" Groaned the girl, stomping her feet and glaring at Daniel "I made the final blow! I should've been the one getting the custom!".

"Who are you? Why you look so weird? Why does your cellphone look weird? Whats a custom?".

"Someone that thinks you're annoying. Your mom. It's my Digivice. And you don't know whats a custom?" She folded her arms and looked at Daniel awkwardly, a look that Daniel gave back, with a glare included

"No, I don't know what a custom is".

"What? You're new to here, or what?".

Daniel's glare softened to sheer confusion.

The girl groaned while walking towards Daniel mumbling something in a language Daniel didn't understand "_Newbies! I don't know why I even bother helping them!._Lend me your Digivice".

Daniel just stared.

"**NOW!**".

Daniel frowned, but obeyed anyways, giving his Ipod, which he guessed was the 'digivice'.

The girl's eyes grew as she stared at the Ipod, she then looked at the creature behind her "_**Lunarmon**_. Is this what I think it is?".

The digimon, Lunarmon, came out from behind the girl, moving her blue tail with a white end while she walked.

Daniel stared at the blue fur Digimon and noticed that its name came from the white part on its forehead, that looked like a crescent moon and went from ear to ear , while the digimon and the girl talked in the weird language from before.

"_It is_". "_Lunarmon, is he one of us?_". "_Apparently he is..._". "_B-but look at him!_". "_Appearances are not always all, but he sure does look a little...unbalanced_".

Echomon stared at both "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, his voice matching with his name, which apparently worked, since both turned back to Echomon and Daniel.

"Come with me" Said the girl, almost growling.

Daniel was feeling really intimidated by the girl "B-but what about the Di-" He looked were Monochromon was supposed to be laying, but in its place a rockmade Digimon was there.

"He'll be ok, come with me!" She said, grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him with her.

"Hey! Leave Dani alone!" Shouted Echomon "**Echo r-**".

"**Moon slash**" Sighed the fox digimon, her tail becoming white while trowing a white wave like slash.

"**-in-**Oof! L-leave Dani alone!".

"We are not going to hurt him. Why would we?" Said Lunarmon while rolling her eyes and following the girl and Daniel "Come you too". Echomon didn't really want to follow him, but he did nonetheless.

Both humans, along with their Digimon, kept walking around the wasteland, after getting away from the canyon "Ok..so we are Digital **Destined**".

The girl nodded.

"This is just one really messed up drea-".

**SLAP!**.

"Why did you do that?".

"It's the fourth time you've talked about this being a dream, I am getting tired of that bull-chips ok? Read my lips...this-is-real".

"I still can't be-". The girl rose her hand. "OK! Real! I get it!".

"*groan* I can't believe now we have to travel together" Growled Karen.

"We seriously have to, right? If I got what you said, you mean you're on a mission to find all the **Destined**. And it seems you know what you're doing, seriously, how long have you been here?".

The girl sighed "Three weeks".

Daniel took a step back "Wait, 3 weeks?..and in that time you've only found me?".

"According to Lunarmon-" The girl said as said Digimon nodded "-One would lead to another".

Daniel nodded "So that means now that you've found me, the others could appear anytime soon, how to we know if they are **Destined**?".

"We have special Digivices" She said while taking out her still shaking cellphone "Take yours".

Daniel did so, and only stared as she tapped his Ipod with her cellphone, and both suddenly stopped shaking "What was tha-".

"It's called 'befriending', this means I know you, so the digivice will stop shaking while you're close by".

"And how does this work?" he asked, while in another of the blank apps a line appeared, under it the word 'link' was written, said app opened itself, looking similar to the radar app.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunarmon<strong>_

**Rookie level**

**Virus attribute**

**Mystic digimon**

**Lunarmon, a digimon that holds the spirit of the moon. It is capable of detecting escences of people with its tail. The white parts of its body glow at night, which makes it more powerful, it glows even brighter in full moon nights, where its power is even greater. Its special attack is the Moon slash, in which its tail strikes with incredible force while it glows in white light.**

* * *

><p>The Ipod clicked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F.R.I.E.N.D data acquired:<strong>

**Lunarmon**

**Attacks:**

**Flash light**

**Edge tackle**

**Moon slash**

* * *

><p>The same thing happened to the girl's cellphone, but it instead displayed the information for Echomon. Daniel stared a bit at his Ipod until something inside him clicked "Wait...from what I remember from watching Digimon...when the Digidestined appear, it means somethings happening in the digiworld or in the human world..and if we are here".<p>

"Do you remember that Monochromon?".

"How could I forget it?" Daniel groaned "He almost killed us, if it weren't for you".

"You'll be dead, I know, your welcome by the way".

"Sorry, thank you for saving us...um".

"Karen".

"Ok, thank you Karen, I am _Daniel_" he said while extending his arm.

Karen reluctantly shook hands with him "Ok Da_niel_" she tried to say "Monochromon are supposed to be friendly peaceful Digimon, lately, lot of Digimon have gone insane, and no one still knows why" She sighed "So I guess thats our situation, we need to defeat any weird acting Digimon".

"Aaaah! Help! Somebody!".

"Like that one" Karen said, pointing towards a yellow armadillo digimon having trouble fighting a human lion like Digimon. Karen faced Lunarmon "Let's go". The digimon nodded and dashed towards the fighting Digimon.

Daniel faced Echomon, who was spacing out, looking strangely at Lunarmon "Hey Echomon".

Echomon snapped out of his trance "Uh?, Oh! Digimon! Let's go!" he followed Lunarmon and Karen. Daniel raised an eyebrow, but followed anyways.

"**Beast sword**" The lion digimon shouted while taking his sword out and slamming it at the armadillo, which dodged luckily.

"We gotta help that digimon!" Shouted Echomon, back to his normal self.

"Those two seem rather familiar..." Daniel said, trying to remember the digimon. He took out his Ipod and pressed the radar app, which scanned the armadillo digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Armadillomon<strong>

**Rookie level**

**Data attribute**

**Mammal Digimon**

**Armadillomon is a small armored Mammal Digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. He hides in his hard shell and has an easygoing personality. Most of his attacks depend of its shell. Its special attack, Diamond shell, consists in curling into a ball and ramming into the opponent.**

* * *

><p>Karen wasted no time in pointing her cellphone at the other digimon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leomon<strong>

**Champion level**

**Vaccine attribute**

**Animal Digimon**

**It is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who carries out destruction to its limit. Due to its daily training its tough body has been tempered to endure every attack. On its waist it carries a sentient magical sword called "Beast Sword".**

* * *

><p>Armadillomon noticed the kids and quickly ran towards them "Weird digimon! Please help me!".<p>

"Weird digimon?" Asked Daniel, confused.

"To start with, we are not Digimon, we are humans" Karen rose her index finger, then she rose another one "-and two, we are going to, just calm down" She sighed "Lunarmon, lets go!".

Lunarmon nodded.

"Watch this, newbie!" Karen said while pressing some random buttons on her cellphone, then she got it close to her mouth and yelled "EVOLUTION!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N**

**Lunarmon...Digivolve to!**

Lunarmon transformed into a mix of a wolf and a fox, her body got longer and bigger (to the size of a **Garurumon**), her fur turned into a mix between silver and blue, the white parts of her body becoming golden, the moon symbol still present on her forehead, this time a golden full moon with a white crescent one on top, and with a new extra tail.

_**Kitsunemon!**_

* * *

><p>Both Echomon and Daniel were staring, astonished, at the digivolved Kitsunemon, until Daniel's Ipod beeped<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F.R.I.E.N.D data acquired:<strong>

**Kitsunemon:**

**Double flare**

**Lunar slash**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lunar slash!<strong>". Kitsunemon slashed Leomon with both of its tails repeatedly.

"Woah" said Daniel, looking at the digimon, which was actually hurting Leomon.

"Dani! We can't be left behind! Come on!".

"I think you can't handle this, Echomon, let Karen take care of it".

"No way! **Echo ring!**". Leomon took the chance to move to the left, fooling Kitsunemon to step in the way of the echo ring.

"**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**" Leomon yelled and fired a ball of energy in the shape of a lion head, which heavily damaged Kitsunemon.

"Kitsunemon!-" Karen pressed the center button of her cellphone and then pressed some buttons. The cellphone started to ring, while shinning in a dark red colour "**Digicustomize!** **Airdramon!**".

Kitsunemon started to glow in the same dark red light, but ended briefly, while the cellphone kept glowing.

"**Spinning needle!**" Kitsunemon shook its fur, and lots of pointy needles came out of it, launching themselves directly at Leomon, which didn't dare to give up.

"**Fist of the beast king!**". The attack hit Kitsunemon directly.

Karen groaned "This one seems hard, hey you newbie! Lend us a hand!".

Daniel looked at Karen, then at Echomon "I..am not sure, see what happened the-".

"Just do it!".

Daniel sighed, got his Ipod ready, and pressed the digivice app...nothing happened. He tried again, nothing happened yet again.

Karen groaned while rolling her eyes "Your Digimon is not strong enough to Digivolve!" She shouted hesitantly, while Kitsunemon tried another spinning needle, but was burned by a fist of beast king, and hitting it directly.

"Um..Echomon..use echo-" Daniel was about to order until he noticed an app with the letters DC, under it the word 'customize' and pressed it, a menu opened and a small picture of Monochromon appeared. He didn't waste time in pressing it "**Digicustomize! Monochromon!**" Shouted Daniel, getting in the mood. The exact same thing that happened to Karen's cellphone and Kitsunemon happened to Daniel's Ipod and Echomon, except with a dark green light.

Echomon started to run away, which confused Daniel, until he started to dash back with twice the speed "Good thinking Dani! **Ramming attack!**". Echomon crashed Leomon with incredible strength, actually throwing him aback, which gave Kitsunemon the chance to use its double flare attack, in which she shot a blue flame ball from the point of each tail, both hit Leomon, who still managed to stand.

"**Fist-of the bea-**".

"**Diamond shell!**" A eery yellow ball hit Leomon square in the face, which finally made it fall, the yellow ball uncurled itself, actually being Armadillomon.

Both Digimon, Karen and Daniel stared at Armadillomon, who smiled proudly.

Blue sparks started to come out of Leomon's body, which surprised Echomon, Armadillomon and Daniel, but Kitsunemon and Karen were unfazed.

"Whats that?" asked Daniel in surprise.

"Not completely sure, it happens every time we beat one of those Digimon, then-". A white light surrounded Leomon as he turned into a red small Digimon with blue stripes. "-That happens, its still a mystery how it does" Karen said, watching as Armadillomon tried to wake up the red digimon, she turned to Daniel to see him holding his Ipod, pointed the red Digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Elecmon<strong>

**Rookie level**

**Data attribute**

**Mammal Digimon**

**It can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. It is a curious Digimon that likes mischief. **

* * *

><p>"Elecmon! Elecmon! Wake up!" Armadillomon yelled while shaking the red digimon.<p>

Elecmon started to mumble, and then stood up "Uh...what happened?".

"Thats exactly the same we wonder" Said Karen.

Armadillomon looked worried "Remember we came here looking for he...Its you!" he said while his eyes widened and looked at Daniel.

"Dani?" Echomon looked at Daniel.

"Yes! You! The weird Digimon!".

"Wow, wait there, I am not a Digimon, we are human".

"Actually I am a Digimon" pointed Echomon.

"Humans?...Right now it doesn't matter! We came here looking for help!".

"Help, in a desolated canyon? Smart" Karen rolled her eyes.

"W-we were in panic! Deputymon has gone nuts!".

"Another one" sighed Karen "Ok, Kitsunemon lets get re-". A white light surrounded Kitsunemon as it transformed back into Lunamon "*groan* Seriously?".

"You're going to help us?" Asked both Armadillomon and Elecmon.

"We are" Nodded Daniel "Right Karen?".

"We are supposed to do so" She said "Guide us to this 'Deputymon'".

Elecmon and Armadillomon wasted no time dashing away, the **Destined **and Digimon close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, writer's note!:<strong>

**The first (second?) digidestined has appeared! There are spots still available!, I still need 5..? Digidestined more!, anyways, enjoy, next chapter coming soon! _REALLY_ soon!**


	3. Deputymon in the Old west

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, Things would be REALLY DIFFERENT.**

**This chapter is specially small, had to cut it here, so...CONSECUTIVE UPDATE!**

**I'll leave the writter's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 3: Deputymon in the Old west-**

"I am really sorry, Karen" Lunarmon apologized for the fourth time, while the Digimon and Humans hurried towards the so called 'Deputymon'.

"Its ok Lunarmon, seriously" Karen said in a strangely kind tone.

Meanwhile Armadillomon and Elecmon were explaining the situation to Daniel, who just nodded, only half listening, while he constantly looked back at Echomon.

Said Digimon was eerily quiet again, taking glances at Lunarmon.

"And then, out of nowhere he went nuts with his **Justice Bullet**!" Yelled Armadillomon, causing Daniel to snap out and look at Armadillomon.

"Yeah, that seems...bad, excuse me" Daniel said while stopping, when Echomon passed by, without noticing Daniel next to him, Daniel touched its head, which caused Echomon to turn around. "Hey..um...Echomon, are you ok?".

"Uh? Oh!, yeah! Yeah Dani! Pretty sure! I am ok!".

Daniel was about to confront Echomon, but the yells of Armadillomon, Elecmon, and several other background fear filled screams distracted him...wait, screams?.

"Here we are!" Elecmon said in slight panic.

Daniel looked up to see the same western town he visited a while ago, but something was different, which probably was the fact that it looked like cheese...

"**Justice Bullet!**" Echoed a voice, right after that, a rain of yellow flashy shots came out from behind the group, they had barely any time to dodge, but luckily did. "Hello! Did you come to challenge **Deputymon** King of the Old west?".

Daniel was shocked at the sight of the familiar Digimon, while Daniel gapped, Karen took out her cellphone, pressing some buttons.

* * *

><p><strong>Deputymon<strong>

**Champion Level**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Mutant Digimon**

**It is a mutated Digimon whose body has become a gun barrel. Although the details of how it was born are completely unclear, it has a deep sense of justice and acts as a "Virus Buster". Also, it has another side that loves gambling, and since it really loves Russian roulette, it is likely to overlook even a Virus Digimon if it can get through Russian roulette, and is unable to hate them for a little while.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can evolve now, Lunarmon?" Asked Karen, getting just a head shake for an answer.<p>

"I am sorry".

"Then We'll take it!" Echomon yelled, out of trance.

Daniel shrugged and got his Digivice ready "Guess theres no other option".

"You're getting the hang of it" Grinned Karen "Let's go, newbie".

Both got their Digivices ready "**Digicustomize!**".

"**Monochromon!**".

"**Leomon!**".

The process of glowing in colored light happened yet again, and both Digimon got into battle positions.

"Ok! Dani! We can do it! **Ra-**".

"**Russian Roulette!**"

The barrel gun that was Deputymon's chest started spinning until it clicked, and then fired, a giant yellow shot coming out of it at incredible speed. Echomon tried to dodge and succeeded, but the shot turned and flew right back to him, resulting in a cloud of dust.

"Echomon! Are you ok?".

"I-I am" Echomon said dizzily, barely standing up.

"Russian Roulette is a really powerful attack!" managed to say Elecmon, who by now was hiding behind barrel, along with other several Digimon that were hiding in fear.

"Defeat him before he gets a chance to do another one!" Shouted Armadillomon, popping out of the barrel Elecmon was hiding behind.

"**Fist of the beast king!**" Lunarmon shouted, using a pretty much weaker version of Leomon's attack, but did hurt Deputymon anyways.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt the king of the Old west! You'll pay for that! With your life, **Justice Bullet!**" Deputymon shouted as he shot a barricade of yellow bullets.

Both Lunarmon and Echomon tried to dodge the attack, but as soon as they saw the Destined were on the line of fire, they took the attack for them.

"Echomon! You ok?".  
>"Lunarmon! You didn't have to do that!".<p>

Both humans ran towards their Digimon, who by now were some feet away, but both quickly stood up.

"Take cover, Dani, flee!".  
>"W-we can take care of this, Karen, both of you go".<p>

The Digidestined shook their heads.

"There's no way you can defeat him in this state, Lunarmon!".

"We won't leave you here!".

"Maybe **I** can help" Said a third human voice.

The Digidestined turned in the direction of the voice, which resulted to be a dark skin boy with short dark hair sitting on the roof of one of the destroyed places.

**(Background music: Evo)**

"You were watching the whole time?" Karen snapped.

"Nope, I just wanted to make a dramatic entrance" The boy said as he jumped down and landed without trouble, right after that he took a Digivice that looked like a mix between a **D-terminal** and a **Digivice IC/Data Link**. "Lets go!".

A red ladybug like Digimon came from the same roof the boy was sitting on "**Tentomon** ready!".

"Ok tentomon! Do a super shocker!"

"Got it! **Super shocker!**"

Tentomon shocked Deputymon constantly with electricity. Echomon looked at Lunarmon, who nodded at him. Both managed to attack yet again.

"**Fist of the beast king!**".

"**Echo ring!**"

Both attacks landed directly on Deputymon.

"Who...Do...you think you are To challenge the King of the Old west! **Russian Roulette!**".

The barrel gun started to spin, and with a loud bang...nothing happened.

"Wait what?" Yelled Echomon, who by now was on the floor, its hands over its head "H-he missed!".

Armadillomon popped out of the barrel again "Oh, yeah! It can miss!, its just luck!".

"Hey! Thats awe-"

"**Justice Bullet!**"

This time Daniel and Karen took cover, while the guy just stood there, the attack luckily missing him.

"Guys, you seriously have trouble fighting this?, ppfft..." The guy said as he took out a really small, square like card from his pocket.

"**Digicustomize! Greymon!**"

The guy placed the small card in a space of the Digivice, which entered. The Digivice flashing in a white light, the same happening to Tentomon, both stopped flashing after some seconds.

Karen was surprisingly mad "Seriously? This guy defeated a Greymon?".

"**Russian Roulette!**" A yellow giant bullet came from Deputymon.

The three Rookie digimon tried to dodge, but Echomon got hit by it again,knocking it out cold.  
>"Echomon!" Daniel got out of his cover and ran towards Echomon.<p>

"**Ju-**"

"**Nova blast!**". Tentomon fired a powerful orange flame directly at Deputymon, before he got a chance to attack.

"**Fist of the beast king!**" Lunarmon shouted, hitting Deputymon square, causing him to fall backwards.

**(Music stop)**

Deputymon started to twitch, and after a lot of electricity came out of his body, a white flash surrounded him, transforming him into what seemed to be a little dinosaur made of lego.

Daniel was too busy shaking Echomon, so Karen took out her Digivice.

* * *

><p><strong>ToyAgumon<strong>

**Rookie Level**

**Vaccine Attribute**

**Said to be created by children who play on the Internet and modeled after Agumon. It is cowardly, easily getting surprised and literally breaking to pieces. It loves to surf the Internet and consult in communication with children.**

* * *

><p>After the actions of the Destined, several Digimon started to pop out of several places, ranging from fresh to rookie levels, all of them got around Karen, who was now by Lunarmon, checking if she was ok, the guy, and his Tentomon.<p>

"Wow! You're so cool!"

"You're Humans, right?"

"Humans! Seriously? I thought they were only a myth!"

"They are real! And their Digimon are really strong!"

"That zapping attack was cool!"

"YOU'RE OUR HEROES!"

"Echomon...echomon...wake up!" Daniel said in dessesperation, shaking the rookie Digimon slightly "C-come on Echomon! Tell me you're ok".

"Don't Worry, he is" Said Karen, who placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, with slight sympathy.

"B-but".

Lunarmon hopped on Karen's shoulder "Don't worry, he's just tired. Digicustomizing can tire Digimon, and the battle didn't help either" She said with a small yawn "I am sorry, Karen".

"No problem".

A light started to surround Echomon, transforming it into Wavemon.

"I-Its seems you're right" Daniel said while standing up, Wavemon still on his arms.

"Hey! Are your Digimon ok?" Yelled the guy with his Digimon next to him.

"Yeah! Just tired!" Said Daniel in relief.

The guy nodded and started to walk away "I gotta get going now! My group is waiting for me! Hope to see you again! I am Jack by the way!" He said while he and Tentomon kept walking away.

"Thanks for your help! I'm Daniel!".

Karen looked at Daniel "..."

"And the jealous girl is Karen!" He said pointing at Karen, which she answered with an elbow to the arm.

"Haha! See ya!" Jack said while dissapearing in the sands of the wasteland.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you" ToyAgumon apologized "I don't know what happened to me, I was going to look out for you" He pointed at Daniel "And then POW!"

"It doesn't matter now, we aren't sure how all this is happening ourselves" Karen said, while Daniel checked his bag and its contents.

"Are you sure you can't stay here?" Echoed the voices of several In-training Digimon.

"We have to get going" Informed Lunarmon "We still need to find some people...".

"Good luck in your journey then! Come back to Western Village anytime you've got the chance!".

Daniel closed his bag after putting something inside it. "We'll do. I think everything is ready"

"Remember! Don't forget to visit!"

"I can't believe that guy defeated a Greymon!" Karen ranted as the group walked away from the western town, in the direction of the canyon.

"Mhm..." Lunarmon said in a tired tone.

"Are you sure you're ok, Lunarmon?" Asked Karen, slightly concerned.

"I am ok Karen, really. I am just tired because of the battle with Leomon" Lunarmon sighed, leaning on Karen's neck and closing her eyes.

Daniel couldn't help but smile, a smile that quickly disappeared as Karen glared at him.

Meanwhile, in a rock in the distance, a figure smiled while watching them.

"Yeah, they are good people" Jack said while standing up "Let's go".

A creature, too big to be tentomon, started to follow Jack "We are gonna to follow them?"

"Yes we are, and you better learn how to act, your Tentomon imitation sucked".

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! New character!, noticed the weird digivice he had?. Thats the one most of the Digidestined have, with the exception for our 'special' Digidestined. But don't think this character is ordinary be-...let's leave it like that (I'm mean, I know). See ya next chapter!<br>**


	4. Do Digimon Dream?

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidende"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, there'll be canon pairings, I think most of writers would do that if they owned digimon.**

**I'll leave the writter's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

**Digimon Destiny**

**-Ep. 4: Do Digimon Dream?-**

* * *

><p><em>A group of small, round, black blurs bounced all around a colorful room, several nests and remaining of eggs around the place, except for four eggs that hadn't hatched yet. One of the balls stopped jumping, which was actually Whispermon, and walked towards a puffy round ball in the corner of said room, the black puff ball glared at Whispermon, but its glare softened at the wide smile of the green Digimon. With a bored look, the puff ball swatted Whispermon with its pitch black tail.<em>

_Whispermon's eyes started to become big and wet, until it finally began to cry. Two of the black blurs stepped side by side and gave a mean look at the ball puffball, which only looked sadly at their glares._

"Umm..." Wavemon yawned "wh-where..wha..?" Wavemon said as he finally woke up. It looked up to see the dark sky filled by stars "Did I fall sleep?" It wondered, then wondered about the soft and warm feeling around him, which happened to be Daniel's arm.

"Dani?" It said in a low voice. It only got answered by the soft snores of the Destined.

Wavemon struggled, and after a minute, got free of Daniel's grasp. It looked around, only to notice Daniel on the floor, using his bag for a pillow and surrounded in what appeared to be a blanket, and a tent a few meters away.

Some distance away from Wavemon, a weird Digimon was in its own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

The Digidestined kept walking through the canyon area, which they now acknowledged as the Courage Canyon, as informed by ToyAgumon.

"It seems its getting late" Daniel said, looking at the now setting sun.

"We'll have to stop soon, I know, let's just kept going, we need to cover the most territory looking for the rest of us...or at least get a clue..." Karen groaned while struggling to keep going.

"I am sorry Karen" Said Lunarmon, getting off Karen, and walking on her own.

"Come on Lunarmon" She panted "You're tired from that fight with Leomon".

"I assure you I am fi-" a white light enveloped Lunarmon, transforming it into a small and circular like white Digimon with the tip of its thin tail blue. "-ne..."It sighed.

"See Karen? We should rest here"

"Ok newbie, you win" She finally admitted while panting.

Both Destined, the sleeping Wavemon, and Lunarmon's in-training form finally managed to settle the place, which actually meant only a fireplace and a tent Karen had.

"Do I seriously have to sleep outside?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes you do, no way I am letting a guy sleeping with me in a tent, specially not you, newbie" Karen said while crossing her arms and glaring at Daniel.

"Fine, you win"

"I always do" She said as she started looking inside the bag. After some brief seconds, she stopped looking, her victorious smirk transformed into a shocked face.  
>"Whats the matter?" Asked Daniel.<p>

"I-I am out of food" Karen sighed "I knew I should've restocked in the village".

"Is everything ok, Karen?" Inputted Lunarmon's in-training form.

"No, _**Yokaimon**_, it seems we are out of fo-"

Daniel threw a package to Karen's lap "I luckily have this" He said and threw a bottle of water.

"Where did you get all this?".

"The cookies were for my supposed stay in Texas, and I got the water from Depu-I mean ToyAgumon".

Karen glared at Daniel, but opened the package anyways, leaving it on the floor in front of Yokaimon "Don't think I owe you one for this, newbie".

"Yeah...sure".

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

"Hey!" Wavemon shouted, causing the weird Digimon, that was actually Yokaimon, to snap out of its trance

"W-what?, oh, Wavemon" She said, uninterested.

"Wavemon?" It said, looking at itself "Hey! Its true! Wait, you know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yokaimon looked at itself too "Oh..yeah, I am Lunarmon, in this form you can call me Yokaimon"

"Oh! Yokaimon then! What are you doing?, can't sleep?" Asked Wavemon, tilting its head, which actually was all itself.

"Kind of, just thinking"

"Thinking? About what?"

"About Karen, and your Destined"

Wavemon tilted itself yet again "Dani?"

"Um, yes..Daniel. From now on they have to travel together, and it seems they have their clashes..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Daniel was sleeping outside in the cold earth, with his arm around the sleeping Wavemon. A shadow started to walk towards Daniel and threw something at it, apparently a blanket.

"Now we're even" Half whispered, half groaned Karen as she fixed the blanket and got back to her tent.

Meanwhile, on a rock, certain fox Digimon stared at her Destined, an eye open, faking sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

"But she's starting to feel sympathy for him"

Now , Daniel and both Digimon walked through the canyon, luckily not finding any crazy Digimon in the way.

"Were did the blanket come for" Asked Daniel while smiling.

"I don't know, and take off that dumb smile from your face before I do it myself"

Daniel stiffed a laugh "Done". He then stopped laughing completely "So, were are we supposed to head next?"  
>"Hm, According to ToyAgumon and Elecmon, The closest town is the Western Coast, thats our objective" Karen said while taking out her Digivice.<p>

"Do you think we'll have any luck there?" Daniel said while looking at Wavemon, which he still insisted in carrying.

"I don't know, I mean, this whole place is a wasteland, why go to the only place with civilization...and water?" Karen said in an overly sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I get it" Daniel sighed.

While both Destined talked, Wavemon looked around, his mind filled with curiosity and wonder _Should I ask Dani?...well, he's Dani. He must know!_. He took a glance at Yokaimon, which decided to walk on her own. _Definitely Dani must know!._

Karen looked at her bag "We can restock once we are there".

"Good, I don't wanna live of cookies, even if they are my fa-"

"Hey Dani!" Wavemon shouted in his like always excited voice, but this time with a bit of confusion and a really small hint of worry.

"What is it, Wavemon?" Daniel said, finally getting used to Wavemon and the whole Digimon thing..not quite, but kind of.

"Dani! Yesterday something weird happened!".

"Hm?" Now Daniel was as confused as Wavemon, and also as worried as him.

"Something weird happened while I slept! I was watching me doing something!...am I sick?".

Daniel started to laugh, almost cracking up "hahaha! Good one Wavemon! You got me worried for a second there".

"What do you mean Dani?" Wavemon asked now filled with worry.

"You seriously don't know what a dream?" Daniel asked now again in confusion.

"Drim?"

"No. D-r-e-a-m. Its like...um...seriously, you don't know what a dream is?".

Wavemon just shook itself.

"Digimon aren't supposed to have dreams, at least thats what I thought" Said Karen, crossing her arms.

"Whats a dream, Karen?" Asked Yokaimon.

"Dreams are..." Karen started, but froze mid sentence "Um...they"

"They are like images!" Managed to say Daniel "Images you get while you sleep".

"Humans get entertainment while they sleep? Wow!" Wavemon yelled.

"And apparently so do you" Smiled Daniel.

"Wow! Its true! I have dreams! Its to awesome! Its!"

_P...s...h...me_

"Did you hear something?" Asked Daniel, putting a halt to the conversation.

_S...one...pl...he...e_

"I heard it" Karen said "It sounds like..."

_H...E...p!_

"Like something yelling?" Yokaimon said "Yes, I hear it"

"WAIT!" Wavemon yelled. "Let me listen!".

The Destined and Yokaimon looked between themselves, but decided to let Wavemon try.

Wavemon's 'ears' started to vibrate while the little wave coming from ear to ear started to vibrate and move wildly.

_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!_

"Seems like someone's in danger!" Wavemon said, hopping off Daniel's grasp.

"Do you know where does it come from?".

"No!...Let me see if I can!".

* * *

><p><em>W-where am I?...<em>. A girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair sat on the ground of a terrain with nothing around.

"_S-seriously, where am I?_" she said groggily to no one while she rubbed her eyes.

She looked around to see nothing near her, except for a traveling bag that was strangely next to her, which actually was luck, considering the fact she was wearing pj's at the moment.

"_Is there someone here?...Hello!_" The started to yell, to get no response, thats until her bag started to beep and shake wildly.

"_Uh? Whats that, no actually, whats my bag doing here?_" She said to yet again no one as she opened her bag and saw her..camera? Yeah, her camera beeping and shaking.

"_Whats the matter with this?_" She said while she grabbed the camera, as soon as she did so, the camera started to become tinner and sharper, changing to a purple color.

"Wow!" She shouted as a white flashy ball of light came out of the camera and materialized in front of the girl, in the shape of a small, gray like ball with small wings and big beady black eyes.

"_Aaawwww! You're so cute!_" She yelled in contrast to certain other Digidestined's reaction to Digimon, while grabbing the small gray ball and hugging it tightly.

The creature purred as it was hugged, but after a bit, it jumped of the girl's hug, leaving a small tray of ash on the girl's hand. The Digimon jumped up and down, pointing with its head to the camera the girl had.

"_What is it, little friend? Do you want me to take a photo?_".

The ash Digimon shook itself, but stopped and started to nod.

"_I am not sure this still works...but let's try!_" She took her camera, which started to shine, and the little circle where it could change from 'camera' to 'recorder' started to spin, stopping in a new mode...a little digivice logo

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

_**Ashmon**_**...digivolve to!**

The creature, now known as Ashmon, transformed into a ball like Digimon, covered in gray feathers, similar to the color of its fresh level, but with several red, yellow, and orange messy feathers that made it look like it was on fire, a small yellow beak developing and its beady black eyes becoming bigger, but still beady and black.

_**Fledglingmon**_** (Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I-you!-you!<em>".

"Hi Felisa! Finally we meet!" The bird Digimon said while fluttering with its small wings.

"_Y-you! What happened to you? You changed! Even if you're cute its creepy!_" The girl yelled in the same language.

"Um, Feli, what are you saying, I..quite can't understand you"

"_And you talk! But why don't you get me?_".

Fledglingmon tilted itself "You're talking weird".

"_I am weird? You just changed shape!_" She then stopped to look at the creature "Wait...**what **exactly are you?"

"Finally I understand! I am Fledglingmon! Your **Destined** Digimon!" The Digimon said proudly.

"Destined...Digimon?" Felisa looked at Fledglingmon in confusion "Am I having a weird dream? I knew eating that _Bussecchina _before going to bed was a bad idea" She looked at the ground and started to mumble something about not knowing how to cook.

"Whats a Bussechina? Its sounds yummy!" Said Fledglingmon while jumping up and down, but then quickly shook itself "Wait! Thats not important! I am your **Destiny!** I'm supposed to travel with you in the Digital world! You're a Destined!".

"Travel around the Digital world?"

"Mhm!" it said while fluttering around Felisa "We need to find the others, Feli!".

"Others? What others?"

"The other Destined of course!" Fledglingmon stopped fluttering and settled on the floor in front of Felisa, and prepared for its explanation "There are...um...I can't quite remember, but there are several humans, like you!, that were chosen too! We gotta find them! Follow me!" It said while jumping away.

Felisa's expression was filled with confusion, but decided to follow the little bird Digimon anyways.

Their trip only lasted a couple of seconds, stopping harshly after they saw where they were.

"W-w-we a-are too h-h-HIGH!" Felisa yelled in panic.

"Now, how are we going to get down?" Fledglingmon said unfazed.

"N-N-NO WAY I-I AM GO-GOING DOWN! I HA-TE HE-HEIGHTS!" Felisa by now was shaking, and then made the mistake to look down, suddenly freezing.

"Um...Feli?" Fledglingmon asked in concern after a whole minute of waiting.

"_HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!_".

* * *

><p>"Did you get it, Wavemon?" Daniel asked, after around five minutes of Wavemon trying to find the source of the voice.<p>

Wavemon nodded eagerly "Yes! It comes from that small mountain over there!" It said, pointing with its head to a small, but still tall enough mountain, and a small shadow on top of it.

"Then we've got no other option..Karen?".

"Yeah sure, it's what we have to do, anyways" She shrugged.

Both Destined traveled towards the mountain, and as they got near it, their Digivices started to shake.

"It seems another Destined is there!" Wavemon shouted jumping up and down.

"No duh" Groaned Karen as she stared at the mountain.

"Do you think it's one of us?"

"Not sure" Answered Karen, taking something out of her pocket

"What are you-?"

"EVOLUTION!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Yokaimon...digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**Lunarmon!**

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...<strong>

**Lunarmon...digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**Kitsunemon! (Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"Kitsunemon, do you think you can stand all of us?" Karen asked, getting on Kitsunemon's back.<p>

The Digimon looked at both Daniel and Wavemon, and nodded "I can".

"Ok, you two, get on"

"Um...are you sure its sa-".

"**NOW!**".

"L-let's go, Wavemon!" Stuttered Daniel.

"Sure, Dani!"

The yells of the distant voice stopped while some distance down Kitsunemon jumped from rock to rock, half trying to stay in balance while Karen got hold to it's neck, Daniel and Wavemon not being so lucky.

"I-thought-you-said-this-was-safe!" Yelled Daniel between jumps, trying to hold Wavemon while not falling of Kitsunemon.

"I-actually-never ans-wered". She said in a strangely calm voice while Kitsunemon got closer and closer to the top.

* * *

><p>"<em>P-P-PLEASE SOME-!<em>".

"Calm down, Feli!" Yelled Fledglingmon, jumping up and down, trying to snap Felisa out of her nervous breakdown.

"B-b-bu-" She stuttered as her Digital camera started to shake, which apparently did the trick "Uh? Whats happening?".

"It means someone's coming! Someone is coming! So-FELISA! WHATCH OUT!".

Fledglingmon managed to push Felisa to the ground as a giant red bird Digimon passed by at high speed, barely missing both of them.

The giant bird landed in front of both "You've invaded my territory" The Digimon growled in a strangely calm voice "Leave, now".

"W-we can't!" Felisa shouted in shock.

"I might...'help' you" The digimon said putting emphasis in 'help'.

"Um-s-sure?" Felisa said, filled with confusion, but still scared of the giant bird.

"Ok..." It glared "**BLAST RINGS!**".

The Digimon roared as several rings came out from its mouth, Felisa didn't have time to dodge, and just waited for the attack to finish her.

Thing that never happened.

"You ok?" Karen said uninterested as she hopped of Kitsunemon, Daniel and Wavemon right after her.

The girl opened her eyes to find herself a few feet away from the attack, next to the Destined and Digimon "_W-who are...THANK YOU SO MUCH!_" The girl started to cry as she launched herself to Karen's feet.

"Sheez, have some dignity" Karen rolled her eyes and shook her feet to take the girl of them.

"Hey Dani! Let's go!" Shouted Wavemon, jumping of his Destined's arms "Kitsunemon and Karen may need help!".

"I am not sure, Wavemon..." Daniel looked at the ground "Remember what happened with Deputymon"

"Come on, Dani!" Wavemon shouted, mad "WE-HAVE-TO-HELP!".

Daniel sighed "There's no way to change your mind, right?"

Wavemon shook itself.  
>"Ok..." Daniel touched the respective app "Wavemon, Evolution!"<p>

"Thats the spirit, Dani!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Wavemon...digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**Echomon! (Music stop)**

* * *

><p>Felisa stared at the 'two' pros. As they took battle positions.<p>

"**Digicustomize!**"

"**Airdramon!**"

"**Monochromon!**"

"Digicustomize?" The girl repeated taking her camera "Can I do that too?".

Fledgligmon didn't answer, its eyes glued to the two Digimon, then he turned to Felisa "Feli! Do it too!"

"What? Digicustomize?"

"NO! EVOLUTION!" Fledglingmon shouted, hopping up and down

"And how do I do that?" Felisa asked in confusion.

"Um..." It looked at the ground "I don't know! Just try something!".

Felisa looked at her camera, guessing it was what made Fledglingmon evolve, she started messing with the buttons trying to make it work.

"**Echo ring!**" Echomon started the battle by throwing its signature attack, while Daniel tried to use his Ipod to scan the Digimon, but the constant flying of it made it impossible.

"Come on! Stay for at least a second!" Both Daniel and Karen, who now why trying to do the same thing too, shouted in frustration.

"**Double Flare!**" Kitsunemon threw her dual flare attack, completely missing the moving Digimon.

"Damn!" Karen yelled completely frustrated "Use the custom, Kitsunemon!".

"**Sp-**".

"**Grand Horn!**" The Digimon shouted, ramming Kitsunemon and Echomon with its giant horns.

Kitsunemon was lucky enough to land safe on the floor, but Echomon ended in the edge of the mountain, and by the side it was, there was a big fall from there, Daniel quickly noticed this and rushed for his Digimon.

"Echomon! Wait!" He shouted as he grabbed Echomon's hand and helped him up.

Felisa was still struggling with the camera, accidentally snapping a photo of the Digimon

* * *

><p><strong>Aquilamon<strong>

**Champion level**

_**Free**_** Attribute**

**Giant Bird Digimon**

**It has two huge horns growing from its head. It is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert", and as it flies through the sky ****at Mach speed, it possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on its head, ****when it glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Although there are many Bird-species Digimon with brutal personalities, Aquilamon respects decorum, and unconditionally abides by the orders given by the master it has pledged allegiance to.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want it's information! I want evolution!" Felisa said, spinning the small wheel of the camera, stopping it in the digivice logo. This caused the camera to shine in a white light, the same for Fledglingmon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Fledglingmon...digivolve to!**

Fledglingmon transformed into a dark red bird digimon. Orange feathers covering the area of its belly, its beady eyes transformed into deep cinder colored eyes, the small yellow beak becoming bigger, keeping its yellow color and three big red yellow feathers sticking out of its head.

_**Chikmon!**_

* * *

><p>"Wow! It worked" Felisa admired her partner, said Digimon doing so too.<br>"I-it's awesome! Let's battle Felisa!" Boasted Chikmon, getting ready to battle.

"N-No way I'll fight that thing!" Yelled Felisa, shaking her head and arms repeatedly.

"It's a figure of speech, Felisa, I will be the one fighting!" Shouted Chikmon.

"You'll fight that?".

"Not alone! Those two Digimon are helping!"

"**Spinning needle!**".

"**Ramming attack!**".

Kitsunemon took the chance to throw tons of needles at Aquilamon, which stopped it temporally, Echomon taking this moment to slam into Aquilamon as hard as it could, making it fall to the ground, lifting a big cloud of dust.

"**Grand Horn!**". Out of the dust, Aquilamon slammed directly into kitsunemon, the rush of wind knocking all the Destined to the floor.

Karen quickly stood up and rushed towards its Digimon "Are you ok, Kitsunemon?".

The Digimon just nodded as it stood up, getting again into battle position.

Chikmon rushed towards its Destined "Hey! Felisa! Are you hurt?" It asked in worry.

"Don't worry" She said while standing up "Just a few scratches".

"But it was close! I am not letting that happen again!" It shouted in anger, then walked towards the other two Digimon "Let me help you!"

"We need all the help we can get!" Echomon shouted and nodded repeatedly.

Kitsunemon just looked at the Digimon "No objections".

Chikmon got into battle position while Aquilamon just laughed "Do you think you have what it takes to defeat the king of the mountains?".

"Whats up with your ego?" Echomon yelled "King of this, king of that! I'm tired of you! **TUNE UP!**".

Echomon used his Tune up attack, while a weird whistle and a shinning light surrounded both Kitsunemon and Echomon, Echomon shinning in a dark green light, while Kitsunemon shone in a dark red one.

"Ok, what did your Digimon do?" Karen asked, looking at Daniel.

"Tune up...its supposed to make the Digimon stronger"

"And you didn't use it in the battle with Leomon or Deputymon?"

"Sorry! I think Echomon forgot!"

"Kitsunemon! Now we can fight! **Echo ring!**" Echomon yelled, trowing a bigger version of its Echo ring attack.

"**Double Flare!**" Kitsunemon threw the twin blue flare balls, which looked brighter and bigger.

"I am helping you too! **Flame bomb!**".

Chikmon extended its wings, and a small flame ball appeared under the left one then it hurled it at Aquilamon.

Aquilamon roared and started to soar around the Destined and Digimon.

"Be careful, Kitsunemon! He's about to strike!"

"Echomon! Try to dodge!"

"I-I...B-be careful"

"**GRAND HORN!**". Aquilamon threw itself to the ground, trying to ram into the Digimon, again sending the Destined to the ground.

"**Spinning Needle!**"

"**Ramming attack!**"

"Um... **Flame bomb!**"

The three of them aimed their attacks at Aquilamon's head, Chikmon taking the left eye, Kitsunemon the right one, and Echomon just ramming in its forehead.

Aquilamon shook wildly, managing to knock everybody over. While on the floor, Karen and Daniel looked between themselves.

"What are we gonna do, Karen? We can't win in such a small area!"

"First of all, calm down, we are winning! We just need to lay low and the Digimon can battle without worrying about us."

"Sounds ok to me, hope it works"

"Kitsunemon! Use the custom!"

"Echomon! Don't risk yourself! Use an Echo ring!"

"**Spinning needle!**" Kitsunemon attacked, while Aquilamon hovered over them, preparing a Blast rings attack, which it didn't get to use, getting paralyzed by the needles.

"**Ramming attack!**" Echomon rammed into Aquilamon, knocking it to the floor.

"End this! Kitsunemon!"

"**Double Flare!**"

"**Flame Bomb!**"

Both attacks landed on Aquilamon at the exact same time, finally managing to knocking the Digimon out, after the blue sparks came out of Aquilamon, a white light enveloped it, transforming it into a similar but much smaller Digimon, which still was knocked out.  
>"I think you were too harsh" Daniel said, standing up and taking off the dust of his brown jacket.<p>

"It'll be fine, right now we need to get down"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate when you have to cut chapters short? Oh well, next chapter, Felisa introduces herself to the group! Stay tuned! And don't forget to review, reviews are a writter's fuel.<strong>


	5. Danger ahead!

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidende"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, Tamers would've lasted longer, fav. Season!**

**Don't forget to review. I'll leave the writer's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 5. Danger ahead!-**

After a small discussion, it was decided that Kitsunemon would bring Daniel and Echomon first, and then come back for the rest. Up to this point, Daniel and Echomon were already on the bottom, while Kitsunemon jumped back up.

"That was a hard fight!" Echomon shouted "Is it me or these Digimon are getting harder to beat?".

"The Digimon are getting stronger, you gotta be careful, Echo" Daniel say while giving a water bottle to Echomon "You gave me a scare back there!".

"Echo?"

"Yeah, short for Echomon, its ok, right?"

"Yeah sure! I call you Dani! Anyways"

"Good, but seriously, be careful, Echo, you really get me worried in that kind of situations"

At the time, Kitsunemon jumped down the mountain, with Karen, the girl, and two Digimon, Chikmon and the knocked Digimon.

"We are here, could you now please stop taking the air out of my lungs?" Karen yelled as the got down, the left arm of the girl still tightly wrapped around her.

The girl obeyed and looked at the ground nervously.

"Who the hen are you?" Karen shouted at her.

Daniel gave a long look at Karen, look which she responded with a glare.

_I haven't introduced myself?_ The girl thought "Oh! Sì! Ciao! Mi chiamo Felisa!" The girl greeted in a cheerful tone while extending a hand.

Karen gave a really long look to the girl.

Daniel, on contrary of Karen, greeted with a smile and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Felisa! I am Daniel".

Karen turned to Daniel "You understood her?"

Daniel shrugged "Italian is similar to Spanish, its no big deal"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Soy mexicano, es obvio".

"I'll take that as a yes" Karen said while glaring at Daniel.

"You're mexican?" Felisa asked out of curiosity.

Daniel nodded while Karen rolled her eyes.

"We are in a world of Digital creatures and you wonder about our nationalities?"

"Um, sorry" Both Daniel and Felisa said at the same time.

"Girl, give me your Digivice".

Felisa tilted her head "Digi...vice?"

"**Now!**"

"But whats a-"

"Felisa, do what she says, seriously" Daniel said nervously.

"But I don't know what a Digivice is!"

"Um.." Daniel looked at Felisa, and the Digimon next to her, which glared at Daniel "The thing you used to evolve your Digimon".

"I guess you mean my camera" She said, giving said object to Daniel "Its the thing that made Chikmon change".

Daniel wasted no time in giving said object to Karen, who inspected it.

"No doubt, she's one of us" She said while showing the camera to Kitsunemon "_I think its obvious_"

Felisa and Daniel looked at each other, then back at Karen.

Daniel decided to speak up "So, she's a **Destined**!"

"Mhm" Karen nodded while handing the camera back to Felisa "You're coming with us"

"No way I am letting Feli near you!" Chikmon yelled, standing in front of Felisa.

"Now, calm down, Chikmon, she's friendly!"

Daniel looked weird at Felisa "Friendly?"

Karen glared at Daniel with such intensity, that if looks could kill, she would've committed murder several times.

"Um..yeah...she's...very, very friendly" Daniel laughed nervously "Anyways, let me explain. Apparently we are the 'Digidestined' and we must help the Digital world. Some champion Digimon, as you've seen, are going nuts, no one knows why"

Karen nodded, approving Daniel's explanation "Thats pretty much it"

"So that means...we are traveling together?...Neat!"

Daniel nodded "Mhm! Now we must get going" He said, being followed by Felisa and their Digimon.

Karen rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Felisa and Daniels' heads, stopping them completely "Were do you think you're going?"

"Um...What do you mean?" Felisa asked.

"Its not of my business. But are you going to travel in Pj's?" Karen rolled her eyes while stating the apparently obvious.

Felisa looked at herself and blushed slightly "Oh, you're right! I think I have spare clothes here". She shook her bag, and walked towards the other side of the mountain, while Karen mumbled.

"What kind of people are these?" She groaned "Seriously, a delusional guy and a weird french-"

"Italian" Daniel corrected.

"**Italian **chicken" She then turned to Kitsunemon, pointing with her Digivice "Kitsunemon, De-evolve".

She pressed a button on the top of her cellphone and a white light enveloped Kitsunemon, transforming it back into Lunarmon.  
>"You can do that?" Echomon yelled in astonishment.<p>

"That is, if you evolve" Karen spat at the Microphone Digimon.

Daniel looked weird at Karen, and she glared back, both stayed like this until a voice broke their looks.

"I'm done!" Felisa yelled in a singing like tune while she dashed back, still carrying the bird Digimon.

"Ok I am ready!" Felisa said in the same tune as she appeared sporting a white short-sleeved blouse that had an italian flag on it with a dark blue jacket over said shirt, a dark blue skirt that went up to her knees and the same sandals she used with the Pj's.

"Good thing I had spare clothes in my bag!" She smiled at both Daniel and Karen.

Karen arched an eyebrow and looked at Felisa, then turned at Daniel, then rolled her eyes "Close you mouth, newbie!".

"Wha-I-I wasn't gaping!" Daniel tried to defend itself.

"Sure you weren't".

"I-"

"Let's just go already" Karen groaned "I want to arrive to Western Coast before night" She started walking, followed by Lunarmon.

Both Daniel and Felisa shrugged, and followed Karen, their Digimon close behind.

After two hours of walking and talking, the Destineds got to know each other better, to the despise of Karen.

Apparently Felisa was getting ready for a trip to Turin, courtesy of her mother, who is a important fashion designer from where she is. Before appearing in the Digital world, she had a small 'private' cooking session with her father, and right after getting ready to sleep, a with flash, which she dismissed as lightling covered the place, and poof! Digital world.

"At first I thought I was having bad dreams because of the Bussecchina!" She laughed while she and Daniel talked about how they got into the Digital world

"How about you...um...".

"Karen"

"Ok Karen!" Felisa smiled "How did you get here?"  
>"Is none of your business"<p>

"You know Karen" Daniel said "I am curious too"

"I told you, its **None **of your business"

Lunarmon looked at Karen "You've never talked about it, Karen"

"**ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!**" She snapped at Lunarmon.

Its reaction was to look down, ashamed "I am sorry Karen".

"Lunarmon, I-"

"Hey look, Dani! I think this is it!" Echomon yelled, frantically pointing at a big village near the edge of the water, a sign with some kind of weird symbols showing the entrance to said place.

"It does look like Western coast...I mean, its a coast" Daniel said, completely ignoring Karen's snappy attitude.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Echomon shouted "Let's go!"

Currently the group was in what seemed to be in a market area, judging by the different tents with Digimon they passed through.

"It seems pretty populated" Felisa whispered, trying to stay close to the group.  
>"I think the best we could do is split" Daniel sighed.<p>

"I go with Felisa!" Chikmon shouted, grabbing said Destined.  
>"That was exactly what I was about to suggest" Daniel said "Each with its Digimon, maybe people will know if humans are around here" He said while checking his Digivice "Because it seems theres no one around"<p>

"But how are we gonna find each other?" Felisa asked, looking nervously at Daniel and Karen.

Karen just sighed "Digivices are supposed to track us if we get far from each other" She looked at both of them "If you get in trouble just send a distress call".

"Distress call?" Both Daniel and Felisa questioned.

"The red app in your Ipod and the red dot in your camera" Karen sighed, pointing to the others Digivices.

"Ok, got it, Karen" Daniel said, giving the destined a long look. "Um Karen, are you-?"

"Let's just go"

The group splitted, each taking a different path.

* * *

><p>The first group, consisting of Daniel and Echomon, took a path in which, as soon as he walked by, a group of young Digimon sorrounded him.<p>

"HEY ITS ONE OF THEM!".

Daniel turned around to see the small mob of different Digimon.

"It looks like one of them!"

"Yeah he is!"

"Oh my goodness! A **Virus Vuster!**"

"A what?" Daniel asked, now between the group of Digimon.

"Wait...he's a fake!"

"I knew it! The virus vusters are way cooler! This is just a wimpy human!"

"HEY! I am not wimpy!"

"Wait, seriously kid? You don't know whats a virus vuster?" a weird looking dog like Digimon asked in a childish voice.

Daniel shook its head repeatedly.

"They are really cool! They are a group of humans that save Digimon all around! They saved this place once! The leader of them is a weird girl with a guitar and goggles! They are a weird group, though".

* * *

><p>Karen and Lunarmon were lucky not to lift suspicion, so they got a the chance to start gathering info way before the rest.<p>

She entered in a small old looking hub, which contained lots of weird artifacts, some candles and a weird old looking Digimon

"Hello there, I was expecting you..." The Digimon said in a raspy voice filled of mystery.

"Um. Do you know about-"

"Oh! Indeed, I've seen a young kid with an identified Digimon pass by this town heading towards the Canyon of Courage...um...some minutes ago".

"How did you-"

"Know?" The Digimon asked while laughing "I am Babamon, the _shaman_ of the North-West. And before you mention it. Indeed. I know about you. Karen Lionheart".

"Wh-wah?" Karen backed slightly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, young lady" Babamon chuckled "I see you have many doubts, but that's not what you came here for...Look for the young kid that went towards Courage canyon."

"I-"

"He's another one of your kind. A young kid of control. With a digimon filled with the same. You'll join in adversity. And by that kid, I tell you to watch out".

"Um-I...I"

"Thats all" She said with a creepy smile "Just be careful, child of jus-...just go"

"Wait what?"  
>"You're not ready yet. Just go...and good luck" Babamon sighed as she turned away "By the way, you should talk to your Digimon!".<p>

* * *

><p>Felisa and Chikmon didn't have as much luck, after half an hour of asking and getting lost twice, they didn't get much information, so they decided to take a break.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe?" Felisa said, inspecting a yellow ball that was given to her by Chikmon, where it got it from? Who knows.

"Yes Feli! Its completely safe!" It said as in one gulp finished its.

"Um..ok..uh" She timidly said while taking a small bit of it "Its...WOW! Squisito!" She yelled, taking a big bite of the yellow ball.

After finishing eating the strange food, she looked at the tiles of the floor "We didn't get any information" She said, right before a sigh "Hope Ka...um..Karen. I hope Karen or Dani get any info."

"Dani?".

"That's how his Digimon calls him, right? What was his name..Ecomon?"

"I think there's an H somewhere."

"Hey! Felisa!".

Both Chikmon and Felisa turned to the source of the voice, which was Daniel, being followed by a panting Echomon

"D-dani! Wait!".

"Ok! ok. Echomon, you're kinda slow"

"Hey Dani!" Felisa waved "Got any luck?" She said as she, along with the feathered Digimon approached Daniel and Echomon.

Both Daniel and Echomon nodded "A Dragon Digimon told us that a guy with a awkward Digimon went towards Courage Canyon!.

"Courage...Canyon?" Felisa asked in confusion.

"A place Karen and I went before we found you"

"Oh!" Felisa nodded "Then, should we start looking for her?"

Daniel took a glance at his Digivice "No, she's coming, we just have to wait".

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes ago.<strong>

Two shadows on top of one of the few solid buildings, stared at Echomon and Daniel running around the place, asking Digimon about humans, then the shadows turned to stare at Karen and Lunarmon enter the strange hub, and a few streets away, Chikmon and Felisa asking people around without getting any useful response.

"This is way too boring" The shadow, with a very familiar voice, sighed "I bet the others are having fun with the virus vusters".

"We have a mission, Jack" The other shadow, an animal like Digimon, answered back.

"I know, I know, Babysit the so called **Destined**, and make sure they don't get killed. This is really boring" He said, but suddenly smiled wickedly.

"If you disobey the master will kill you" The animal Digimon glared at Jack "So whatever you're thinking, forget about it".

Jack stopped smiling and glared back at the Digimon while taking out his Digivice "And remember that I have the power and authority to erase you whenever I want..._**got it?**_".

The Digimon gulped, but glared back anyways "Just don't do anything too stupid".

"Believe me. **I will**"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present time.<strong>

Both Daniel and Felisa sat on one of the benches in an uncomfortable silence while Echomon stared at both Daniel and Felisa, Chikmon giving small glares at Daniel.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a mob of Digimon running towards them.

"Oh goodness..." He said "We are not Virus Vusters!" Daniel yelled at the frantic crowd.

Said crowd passed by without paying attention to Daniel, too busy screaming bloody murder.

"What?" Daniel questioned, quickly getting a reply as the ground started to shake and rumble.

A gray giant bug Digimon emerged from a building that was just destroyed by said Digimon, growling and hissing, it approached the Destined and their Digimon.

"G-giant bug!" Both Daniel and Felisa stuttered almost at the same time.

Echomon looked at Daniel, who quickly shook his head and regained composure "Echomon! We have to entertain it until Karen comes" He said, taking out his Digivice "**Digicustomize!... Deputymon!**".

Echomon got into battle position, Chikmon appearing next to him "I am helping too!" It shouted. "Feli! Let's go!".

"Um..I..I..um"

"FELI!"

"O-ok!...um...Attack?"

"We need practice" Chikmon sighed "Anyways! Battle!"

"**Echo ring!**"

"**Flare bomb!**"

Both attacks hit the Digimon square on its chest, which apparently did nothing.

"What" Echomon started

"Just" Chikmon said

"Happened!" Both Daniel and Felisa echoed as Daniel took out his Ipod.

* * *

><p><strong>Okuwamon<strong>

**Ultimate Level**

**Virus attribute**

**Insectoid Digimon**

**Okuwamon can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality, and is a rival to MegaKabuterimon. **

* * *

><p>"ULTIMATE!" Both Echomon and Chikmon shouted, staring at the screen of Daniel's Ipod.<p>

"Is that bad?" Daniel asked.

"If by bad you mean he's going to crush us to data, yes, its bad" Chikmon said.

"I..um..we...we are dead" Daniel whispered pessimistically.

"Daniel! We can't give up! Remember! **Tune up!**"

The colored light enveloped Echomon, the same happening to Chikmon, but shining in a light violet light.

"Whats that?" Felisa happened in confusion.

"Tune up! It makes me and my friends more powerful!" Echomon proudly said "Let's try again! **Echo ring!**"

"**Flare bomb!**"

The two attacks emerged with twice their size, but still bounced off Okuwamon like nothing.

"Why are you attacking the king of the coast" The Digimon hissed "You'll be transformed into data!...**Destructive Impulse!**".

Okuwamon fired a powerful a gigantic and powerful beam from its mouth.

"Felisa! Watch out!" Daniel yelled, pushing the shocked girl to the floor, away from the edge of the beam.

Daniel quickly turned back "Echomon! Chikmon!"

"OVER HERE DANI!"

Dani snapped his head up to see Chikmon struggling to fly while carrying Echomon

"Echomon! You're ok!" Daniel shouted in relief.  
>"Yeah, I am ok, thanks for caring" Chikmon groaned while placing Echomon on the floor.<p>

"You survived?" Okuwamon hissed "You're going to perish! **Destructive Imp-**".

A big blue fireball strikes Okuwamon square on its face, interrupting its attack.

"Hey! Bugface! Battle someone your level!" Karen said, on Kitsunemon, while both dashed away, being followed by the angered Okuwamon.

"W-we gotta follow them!" Daniel said as he faced Felisa, who by now was sitting next to him, panic written all over her face, small tears on her eyes.

"I-I-I was ab-bout to get..ki...ki..."

Daniel turned to face Chikmon "Hey Chikmon, I am going to follow them, stay with Felisa, Echomon! Let's go!" He said as he followed the gigantic Digimon.

"Gotcha, Dani!" Echomon yelled, following Daniel.

Felisa kept staring at nothing, her eyes wide opened.

"Feli...are..you ok?" Chikmon asked, flying over Felisa.

"..." Felisa's expression didn't change at all.

"Feli..."

* * *

><p>"See? Now this is interesting! Let's follow!".<p>

* * *

><p>"Kitsunemon! We have to keep going! We are almost there!" Karen yelled, while Kitsunemon dashed towards the mountain area they just came from.<p>

After a few minutes of running and dodging a couple of beams, Kitsunemon managed to get Okuwamon out of the town.

Karen got of Kitsunemon and took out her Digivice "Kitsunemon! **Digicustomize! Airdramon!**"

"**Spinning needle!**" Kitsunemon yelled, throwing needles at Okuwamon, which actually hurt it.

"**Destructive impulse!**"

Kitsunemon barely dodged the powerful beam, got into battle position and threw another Spinning needle attack.

"Echomon! We have to help Karen!" Daniel yelled.

"**Tune up!**" Echomon yelled, the attack now affecting Kitsunemon too.

Kitsunemon noticed Echomon and Daniel, nodded in their direction and prepared another attack "**Lunar Slash!**" Kistunemon threw itself towards Okuwamon, slashing its face directly, making an small mark on it.

"Aargh!" Okuwamon roared "Do you dare to attack the king of the coast?...**Beetle Horn Attack****!**" It yelled slamming his horns and slamming Kitsunemon to the ground.

"KITSUNEMON!" Karen yelled, running towards the injured Digimon. In a white light, Kitsunemon De-evolved back to Lunarmon.

"Aren't we supposed to help them?" The shadowy Digimon questioned, turning towards Jack.

"Shut it." Jack warned "I am watching"

"**Russian Roulette!**"

A giant ball of yellow energy slammed on Okuwamon's back, resulting in a big explosion.

"LEAVE LUNARMON ALONE!" Echomon yelled in anger "**Russian Roulette!**".

Luckily, another energy ball appeared, hitting Okuwamon directly on its face.

Okuwamon hissed "**Bettle Horn Attack!**".

Okuwamon slammed its horns to the ground, barely missing Daniel and Echomon, that jumped out of the way.

The attack lifted a cloud of sand and dust all around the place.

"Dani! Dani! We are you?" Echomon yelled, looking around.  
>"Echomon!" Daniel shouted while coughing "I'm ok!" Daniel yelled as the cloud of sand disappeared.<p>

Echomon finally found Daniel, who was sitting on the sand, with weird neon green googles on.  
>"well,well,well, seems I got the wrong person.." Okuwamon hissed, causing Daniel and Echomon to quickly turn to face it.<p>

Daniel's face color went down a couple of shades as she noticed Karen between Okuwamon's horns, struggling to get free.

"Oh no, you wont!" Okuwamon growled, pressing Karen with its horns, receiving a kind of combination of a squeak and yell of pain.

"KAREN!" Daniel shouted, holding his Digivice as hard as he could "LEAVE HER!"

"Assss you pleassse!" Okuwamon used his horns to throw Karen high up in the air.

* * *

><p>"Master will kill us if she dies"<p>

"Ok, this has gone too far, we're helping them now"

In a white flash of light. The shadowy Digimon transformed into Tentomon.

"Get ready...**Zeed Evolution!**" Jack yelled, pointing at Tentomon**?** With its Digivice.

Some sparks and zaps came out of the Digivice, and Tentomon flashed in a gray light, sparks producing out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Background Music: With the will)<strong>

_**Z.Z.Z *bzzzt* E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N *bzzzt***_

_**TeNtOmOn *bzzzt!* Z.E.E.D Digivolve...TO!**_

Tentomon started to transform into Kabuterimon, its body surrounded by weird blue sparks all the time. And its body glitching up slightly every some time.

**_Z._ Kabuterimon! (Music stop)**

* * *

><p>Jack wasted no time in jumping on Kabuterimon's back and dashing towards the group.<p>

* * *

><p>"LEAVE HER!" Daniel yelled frantically, with tears rolling out of his eyes.<p>

"**DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!**" Yelled Okuwamon, firing the powerful energy beam.

Both Echomon and Daniel stared in desperation "KAREN!".

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Cliffhanger! I am bad like that, don't worry, next chapter will be up soon!...or not (insert evil laugh here)<strong>


	6. Dangerous Digiworld

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, Tamers would've lasted longer, fav. Season!**

**Note 1 : I really apologize for taking so long with this chapter! You can blame exams and loads of homework**

**Note 2**(IMPORTANT)** : For the readers, both new and old. My update routine ranges from Saturday to Monday, but sometimes (like this) might update later (or sooner). The best way to keep a track in my story is to story alert it, because it seems I also decide to update at the same time that way too MANY people.**

**Don't forget to review. I'll leave the writer's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 6. Dangerous Digiworld-**

"What was that?" A guy in cargo shorts and boots asked, standing up from the rock it was sitting on, his sandy brown hair swinging wildly by the sand filled air.

"It felt like a tremor!" A small Digimon which basically was just an armor helmet with feet.

"Its to awkward to be a normal tremor" He said, standing up.

Just as he did that, the ground shook slightly.

"Again!".

"Too awkward to be a natural tremor".

"Wait? Whats that?" The Digimon pointed with a feet to the shadow of a giant bug struggling, some other shadows around it.

"A giant insect?" The guy said with slight interest "Let's go there, Kishimon" He said while walking away.

"Tanner! He can be in danger! This is no time to investigate!" Kishimon yelled, waddling towards Tanner.

"He's a giant insect, I am pretty sure his exoskeleton will protect him" Tanner said uninterested taking out a small notebook out of the small backpack on his back.

"But Tanner!"

"I told you, he's fine, I bet the little creatures around him are having more trouble than him..."

* * *

><p>"Felisa...please answer!" Chikmon yelled, shaking Felisa, whose expression refused to change.<p>

"Urrrrgh..." A voice groaned from a small distance, this made Felisa to temporally forget her near-death experience, and turn towards the source of the voice, who was the devolution of the red feathered Digimon that attacked them.

"I...were am I?...GODS! ITS YOU!" The Digimon yelled, running towards Felisa "I am the one who attacked you! I! I! I am very-very-very sorry!".

"Um...I..." Felisa was still shocked by the Okuwamon accident, and the fact of trying to forget another Digimon that almost killed her didn't help either.

"Its ok" Felisa finally managed to say with a heavy sigh.

"You're forgiving her? Just like that?" Chikmon yelled, fluttering up and down in anger.

"Daniel told me about this" She looked down "It was not its...her fault... He and Karen told me they were controlled by some weird force..so its not their..." Felisa's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"F-feli? Are you ok?"

"CHIKMON! KAREN AND DANIEL WENT TO F-FIGHT THAT GIANT BUG!" She yelled as she stood up and started to shake Chikmon "We have to help them!".

"Ook ok!" Chikmon said dizzily.

Felisa stopped shaking Chikmon and dashed in the direction of the giant Digimon, who was still visible by now.

The bird digimon just stared at the duo.

Felisa dashed as fast as she could, ignoring the flapping Digimon imploring for her to slow down.

Felisa completely ignored her surroundings, until she arrived to the wasteland they just came from, she was about to order Chikmon to attack the gigantic Digimon, if it wasn't for the fact that Okuwamon slammed his horns in what appeared to be...

"DANI! ECOMON!" Felisa yelled as she saw the cloud of dust lifted around the place.

"DANI!" Felisa shouted, her voice being blocked by the echoing voice of Echomon.

"Dani! Where are you?" Echomon yelled.

"Echomon!" Daniel's voice sounded between a fit of coughs "I'm ok!".

The cloud disappeared and both Daniel and Echomon appeared to be fine,Daniel wearing some weird kind of neon green goggles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tanner and Kishimon rushed towards the giant bug Digimon.<p>

"T-tanner! Wait up!" Kishimon yelled, struggling to keep up "My head is heavy!"

Tanner yet again ignored the creature and kept dashing, until a mysterious storm of dust and sand filled the area.

"Tanner? You are ok?"

Tanner used his arms to shield both his mouth and eyes. "Close your eyes, Kishimon, and don't move!" He ordered, his Digimon doing so.

* * *

><p>"Well,well,well, seems I got the wrong person.." Okuwamon hissed, causing Daniel, Echomon, Felisa and Chikmon to turn towards him, watching as it held Karen between his grasp.<p>

Karen struggled to get free, but Okuwamon hissed and pressed harder, making Karen yell in pain, almost sounding like a squeak.

Felisa's face went completely pale, and turned to see Daniels expression "D-dani?" She almost whispered, seeing the teenager completely pale, and ….._Is he crying?_

"KAREN!" Daniel yelled, gripping his Ipod as hard as he could "LEAVE HER!" Daniel shouted, his voice filled with anger and worry.

"**Destructive impulse!**"

"KAREN!" Both Digimon and both Destined yelled.

What they didn't notice, was that there was a young boy with a in-training digimon watching them, just as surprised as them, and certain Digimon rushing towards them.

Karen took a deep breath and prepared for the end...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...**

**Echomon! Digivolve to!**

Echomon's body started to change, transforming into a human like Digimon, his face covered by a metallic spiky mask that only showed its icy blue eyes. The back of its head got covered by slightly spiky white hair. Its chest covered in a weird looking blue shirt with an awkward logo, which looked like its sleeves had been ripped off, and its arms were surrounded by bandages up to its hands which had weird looking gloves that appeared to have modern speakers, his mouth still covered by what looked like a speaker, but a much more modern looking one.

_**D-civelmon!**_

* * *

><p>End that would've happened, if it wasn't for the fact the attack suddenly got deflected by...nothing.<p>

D-civelmon stood in front of Daniel, his fists closed and pointing forward.

"**Decibel blast...**" D-civelmon whispered as the attack succeeded in blocking Okuwamon's attack.

He would've launched to attack Okuwamon, if it wasn't for the fact a flying blue blur beat him it to do it.

"Seems you need help! I'll take care, catch the girl!" Jack yelled as the Digimon he was ridding, Kabuterimon, slammed Okuwamon.

D-civelmon nodded and ran to catch the falling Destined and Digimon, succeeding in doing so.

Daniel was both confused and surprised at the same time, just staring at D-civelmon "...E-echo?".

D-civelmon turned to face Daniel "Dani? Are you hurt?" It asked in a deeper voice than usual.

Daniel shook his head slowly, speechless.

"I need to help them" It pointed with its head to Jack "Take care of Karen and Lunarmon" D-civelmon said as he placed the knocked down Destined, along with her Digimon, on the ground in front of him.

"Wish me luck, Dani!" It yelled as he ran towards Okuwamon.

"Good luck, Echo" Daniel said as he stared at his Digimon _E-echomon Digivolved...Good luck, Echomon._

"Some help would be appreciated!" Kabuterimon yelled as he tried to slam Okuwamon, failing miserably "**Electro Shocker**".

Kabuterimon yelled, firing a giant sphere of electricity directly at Okuwamon, who backed away at the damage of the attack.

Okuwamon by now seemed actually tired, just hissing around "**DESTR-**".

"**Sound wave Fist!**" D-civelmon yelled after a long jump, reaching Okuwamon, as his fist, surrounded it what appeared to be a sound wave, collided directly with Okuwamon's face.

Okuwamon hissed as the energy beam of Destructive impulse fired upwards, missing its target completely.

"Finally!" Kabuterimon growled "**Electro shocker****!**"

"**Decibel blast!**".

Both attacks mixed as they fired them towards the giant bug Digimon, who couldn't dodge as he tried to move his heavy body, the attack resulted in a big explosion, and a pain cry.

**(Music stop)**

"**Electric storm!**" Kabuterimon yelled, slamming the now knocked Okuwamon without mercy.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Daniel managed to say amongst the barrage of attacks.

Jack stood in silence, just staring at Daniel.

Daniel turned to stare at Jack "I-Its not its fault!".

"There's nothing else we can do, this kind of Digimon can't be fixed easily, there's no other way".

"But!"

"Can it" Jack said while turning to Daniel, trying to hide his sadistic smile "Be thankful we were here, even if your Digimon had evolved, he would've be crushed".

With a final hiss, Okuwamon transformed into a burst of data, with a small oval looking thing in the center, said object disappeared while the data traveled directly to Kabuterimon's body.

"You know" Jack said while looking at Daniel "I can't babysit you forever, you better get stronger, and quick" He said seriously as he jumped on Kabuterimon and flew away.

_H-he saved me..._ "_But why do I think what he just did was completely wrong?_"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"U-..urgh..."..

"Hey, I think she's waking up!"

..

…..

"Echo! Let her have some space!"

…..

..

"Uuh..."

..

…

"Are you sure she's ok?"

"I told you, she's fine, the stress knocked her"

"But what abo-"

"Shh! All of you! Off her!"

_Where...oh! My head!... _.Those where the first thoughts that came to Karen's head, along with the pain, as she began to open her eyes, fluttering several times until her vision adjusted to the light, seeing several different colored big blurs, which, after her vision cleared a bit, recognized as Daniel, the chicken girl, Echomon and the bird Digimon, and a fifth blur..which..was..._a helmet? …._

"What happened?" Karen managed to say as she finally regained half consciousness, still dizzy from the incident.

"You were attacked by a giant beetle" A third human voice added, uninterested, by the way.

Karen slowly turned, her headache not allowing her to move faster, to face the slightly tanned guy now known as Tanner. He was kneeling on the ground in front of what appeared to be a blanket, attending a small puffball.

"Lunarmon?" Karen asked worriedly as Felisa and Chikmon moved to allow her to see the Digimon without moving.

"L-lunarmon? What happened to her?".

"Same thing as you" Tanner sighed as he stood up "She just has a couple of scratches, nothing serious" He said as he walked towards Karen with what appeared to be some kind of small flashlight, he turned on in front of her, which made her shield her eyes immediately.

"I guess...that works" The guy nodded while putting said flashlight away.

"Who are you?" Karen asked as she slowly sat up, being assisted by both Daniel and Tanner.

"Tanner, archaeologist in-training, and according to these two-" He said as he pointed at Daniel and Felisa "-A '**Destined**'...whatever that is".

"T-thank you for helping Lunarmon" Karen sighed "But..what happened? Wasn't I supposed to..."

"I don't quite know it myself" Tanner admitted "Ask your friends".

"What happened..." Felisa began "Is that Echomon saved you".

Karen turned towards said Digimon and gave it a weird luck "How?"

Echomon was as cheerful as always "It was thanks to Dani! I Digivolved!"

"Um, Echomon, I didn't do a thing"

"What are you talking about Dani? If it wasn't for you I couldn't be able to Digivolve at all!"

"So Echomon finally Digivolved" Karen managed to say.

Both Daniel and Echomon nodded.

Karen sighed yet again and turned to face Daniel "Thank you, New..Daniel..You too Echomon".

Daniel smiled, and Echomon started to shout something about being the best of the best.

* * *

><p>"I am the best! Wooho! Evolution!".<p>

"OK! WE GOT IT!" Chikmon snapped at the cheerful android Digimon, then turned towards the in-training Digimon, Kishimon and Yokaimon "Aren't you as annoyed as I am?".

"I actually think it was cool!" Kishimon shouted as he waddled towards Echomon "Your Digivolution is cool!"

"Seriously?" Chikmon groaned "What about you?"

"He saved Karen's life. He can yell all he wants about it" Yokaimon silently said.

"Oh, come on!".

"I think someone's jealous!" Felisa said in a sing-song voice as she sat in front of the group of Digimon.

Tanner sat a few feet away, barely paying attention to the Digimon as he started to check something on his notebook, only taking time to give small glances at the group.

"Am not! I am too awesome!" Chikmon yelled while puffing its chest in pride, only succeeding in making it look chubby, causing Felisa and the Digimon to laugh, except for Yokaimon, which was deep in her thoughts.

"Yokaimon? Are you ok?" Echomon said as he noticed the silence in the small fox Digimon.

"I am ok, Ka-Echomon" Yokaimon corrected herself.

"Oh, Don't worry about Karen" Felisa smiled "It was her decision to go, I am sure Dani can help her if they're in need".

"Felisa, do you think its a good idea to leave them alone? What if a Digimon attacks?" Echomon asked in worry.

"They can always ask for help-" Felisa said with the exact same smile.

"And then its Chikmon to the rescue!" Chikmon yelled, again causing Felisa to laugh.

* * *

><p>"And..are <strong>these<strong> things edible?" Daniel asked as he held a red weird ball on his hand, several different colored ones in his bag.

Karen nodded as she walked next to Daniel, with an equal quantity of weird colored spheres in her bag "They are really weird, try one..".

Daniel looked at it awkwardly, but decided to bite it anyways "Well...its...Oh por el amor de Dios! Esto esta...Wow!".

"Same reaction I had".

"Woah! Echomon, Feli and that new guy will love them!"

Karen raised an eyebrow "Feli?"

"She calls me Dani, so I guess its fair..right?" Daniel said while scratching the back of his head.

Karen smirked "You really _like_ her".

Daniel did a double take "Wait what? No!".

"Sure" Karen kept smirking as she walked around what was left of the Western Coast, which apparently was still a lot.

"Hey wait Karen!" Daniel yelled, followed by a groan "She's back".

* * *

><p>"Ok, now they are four" The weird digimon that accompanied Jack suddenly said as they laid on a mountain above the group of Destined.<p>

"Yeah, its starting to get interesting, lets see if my 'serious' monologue helped that nitwit" He smiled as he stood up "Let's get the king ready".

The creature groaned "And I'll have to fight it by myself?".

"Oh, come on, you know I can ask for backup..." Some weird device from his left pocket "And! If you need help, we can always use **D-Z.E.E.D Evolution**"

"That's what I fear the most".

"Let's just go get our 'Lord' already".

* * *

><p>After a while, Karen and Daniel managed to come back without mayor inconvenience, except for the fact Karen still had some trouble walking, but she assured, specially to Yokaimon, that she was fine. The camp was set, the bonfire ready(courtesy of Chikmon), and the food was shared. After the slight mess and strangely very few talking, they got ready to sleep. Karen and Tanner decided to have turns watching the camp, after the experience with Okuwamon, no one opposed to it.<p>

Karen and Tanner had the first turn, according to Karen, her reason was to give a descent welcome to the newbie.

"I am Karen, Karen Lionheart" Karen said after she checked to make sure the other two destined where already asleep.

Tanner gave an annoyed look at Karen, but decided to answer politely "Tanner, Tanner Baxster" He said uninterested and got back to writing on his notebook.

Karen noticed his attitude and hers changed too"Why are you even tagging with us?" She questioned, almost growling "If it weren't for the fact you helped me, I would've punched you already".

"Survival".

"What?".

"Survival, I may now how to survive myself, but in this strange...whatever this is... its way more probable to survive in group".

Karen glared at Tanner.

"And..don't you need me anyways? That Daniel guy said they needed to find all the **Destined**" Tanner sighed as he stood up. "And according to this, I am one of you" Tanner took out his Iphone which was covered in gray colored metal.

"You don't have to stay with us".

"Apparently I do-" Tanner took a deep breath "-And I don't mind that much being around your group" He sighed "They are definitely an interesting bunch, but your leader is pretty weird".

Karen smiled "Yeah, they are not the...leader?" She questioned and gave a really awkward look at Tanner "What leader?".

"Daniel, the guy with the robot creature".

"Digimon, they are Digimon. And Daniel is not the leader, actually, I think there's no leader" Karen said as she stared at the other two sleeping Destined "But if we had a leader, I think it'll be me" Karen said as she pointed herself.

"Um...yeah" Tanner simply said while getting back to his notes "no..." He said in a whisper.

"What was that?".

"Nothing".

* * *

><p>…..<p>

…...

"HEY NEWBIE! WAKE UP!" Daniel heard a yell and right after that he felt sharp pain on his side.

"Ouch! What did you do that?" Daniel yelped, standing up right after that in reflex.

"I've been trying to wake you up for three minutes straight" Karen simply said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok...I'm awake" Daniel groggily said while standing up.

Daniel and Felisa took Karen and Tanner's places, but let their Digimon, who were still tired, specially Echomon, sleep for a while more.

"You know" Felisa decided to break the silence, and gave a glance at Karen "This whole experience is really weird".

"You can say that again" Daniel laughed "I'm still not completely convinced this is not a dream".

"Good to know I'm not the only one" Felisa laughed too "But I'm scared of admitting it in front of her" She used her head to point Karen "She is kinda scary".

"She is, but deep inside she's a nice person, even if she doesn't want to admit it".

"How so?"

"Last night a blanket magically appeared over me" Daniel said with a smile.

Felisa suppressed a laugh, but then got serious again "And what about this Tanner guy? He looks really mean!".

"Nah" Daniel waved his hand "I think he's skeptical. He looks like a smart kid, and being in a world of data can really confuse people, I just got used to Echo".

"But, did you see him? He treats his Digimon like trash! I think he doesn't even care about...um..it?"

"I'm a him" a small squeaky voice responded, causing both Daniel and Felisa to turn towards the small warrior Digimon.

Felisa smiled at the small Digimon "Hi! um...um..Ki...ki...".

"Kishimon, my name is Kishimon" The Digimon stated, looking angry "Why were you talking about Tanner like that?".

"Um Kishimon..we"

"Tanner is really nice with me! He just has trouble paying attention to people! Don't say mean things about him!" Kishimon stated angrily.

"Kishimon, we're sorry we judged Tanner, its just that he seems cold to us" Daniel sighed.

"Tanner is nice, I tell you! Even though he's not used to this world he stuck with me!" Kishimon kept on yelling.

"Sorry, Kishimon, I didn't mean to sound mean. I think we should wait to know him better".

"Good!" Kishimon said, his attitude changing completely back to his happy usual self "Actually...I think Tanner likes all of you".

"Uh?" Both Daniel and Felisa faced the Digimon.

"He wouldn't have tagged with you otherwise" Kishimon appeared to smile, but it was hard to notice with that weird helmet covering him.

"We are a really strange group" Daniel smiled, trying to end with the awkward conversation.

* * *

><p>Up in the mountain, both Jack and the weird Digimon stared at the duo of Destined and Kishimon.<p>

"Why don't we have some fun?" Jack smiled.

"I don't like your definition of **fun**" The Digimon sighed.

"Oh its nothing...just do this" He said and began to whisper to the Digimon.

"Actually that sounds interesting" The Digimon smiled, showing his creepy set of pointy fangs.

"See? I have good ideas".

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head".

* * *

><p>After some minutes of brief talking about themselves, Kishimon finally got bored and decided to go to sleep too.<p>

"So, let me guess this straight. Your mother is a fashion designer, and your father is a chef".

Felisa nodded.

"Wow, you have it good. I am just the grandson of a mechanic" Daniel laughed in spite of himself "So apart from your parents, any other close family?".

"No" Felisa shook her head "I don't have any family in Milan, and I am an only child, what about you?".

"I have a sister" Daniel sighed "Though she's REALLY annoying" He said, with obvious emphasis in 'really'.

"Really? How old is she?" Felisa asked.

"She's just 6".

"Aww! She's your little sister!" Felisa yelled.

"Yeah, she can be kinda annoying, but now, thinking it make take a good while to see her again makes me miss her" Daniel said and then gave a heavy sigh.

"I bet she's ok and waiting for you! We'll only be here for a while" Felisa smiled at Daniel.

"Yeah, you're ri-".

Daniel didn't got to finish his sentence, as a cold rush of wind filled the area, making both Daniel and Felisa shake.

"Whats that?" Daniel pointed out the shadow that was approaching them, both held their Digivices ready and prepared to wake up their respective Digimon.

"Good night" The shadowy Digimon appeared in front of both Destined "Its getting cold here, uh?" He said with a creepy smile, showing the row of pointy teeth it had, as he approached the bonfire, is appearance changed from a shadowy figure to a red coyote like Digimon.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked while gripping his Digivice "If you're here to hurt us, you better get away before we beat you".

"Puh-lease!" The Digimon snorted "In a single move I could defeat you.."

Daniel glared at the Digimon "**Digicustomize! Monochromon!**" Daniel yelled, pressing his Ipod..except for the fact he was holding thin air "W-what?" Daniel yelled in surprise, then turned towards Felisa, who had her hand like holding her camera, but said object wasn't there either.

Both Destined turned towards the red Digimon, who had both Digivices in front of him "Told you" He laughed with a raspy voice "I wont hurt you...for now...but I am here to warn you...things are bound to get harder" The Digimon growled "I am watching you, **Destined**, and remember...next time I meet you personally...I won't be as nice..."

He smiled cynically as he approached Felisa "And at the end of things, I was allowed to have a healthy dinner with all of you...and..." He started to drool "You're the first one in the list, you look tasty..."

He walked towards Daniel "And you could be next...but my master told me not to kill you...I won't disobey his orders..but as soon as he's done with you..." He bit the air in emphasis, then, in another rush of wind...he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's this mysterious Digimon? What does he want with the Destined? Who's this 'lord'? More important! Who's this Digimon's 'Master' and why he wants Daniel?...stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Destiny reading

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, Tamers would've lasted longer, fav. Season!**

**Don't forget to review. I'll leave the writer's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 7. Destiny reading-**

Daniel's and Felisa's night went by without a blink of sleep, even if they wanted to, both where nervous due to the visit of the Coyote Digimon, actually, up to this point Felisa was still shaking.

Currently the group was exploring the area while they walked towards the western coast, which by now had most of its residents back, due to the surprisingly little destruction.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Karen yelled at the two Destined once they were completely awake.

"W-we didn't get a chance to! It just warned us, and then it suddenly disappeared!" Daniel yelled nervously, getting a glare from Karen and a sigh from the new member, Tanner.

"You're a duo of cowards! You could have just battled it!" Karen yelled.

"I-I told you! We don't know how but it took my Ipod and Felisa's camera, just like that! Without us noticing!".

Felisa nodded rapidly to confirm Daniel's statement "I-it did".

"If he's capable of that kind of things, then he can be a dangerous opponent" Tanner finally spoke as he walked on the back of the group, with Kishimon waddling next to him.

"Great, just what we needed" Karen groaned "Like things aren't hard enough, I almost got killed yesterday!" Karen yelled without noticing the reaction said words made in Yokaimon, which walked next to Karen.

"I am sorry Karen..." Yokaimon tried to apologize.

"Yokaimon...I..."

"I couldn't protect you correctly".

"Yokaimon, you didn't...you..."

"Yokaimon, you're overreacting" Daniel sighed, getting the attention of the whole group, even Tanner and Chikmon.

Yokaimon looked at Daniel awkwardly "What?"

"By your reaction I think its the first time something like this has happened..." Said Daniel as he faced Yokaimon, then smiled at said Digimon "But think of this. Why are all of us together?".

Echomon raised his hand "I KNOW! IKNOW!...DESTINY!".

"Um...kinda, Echo. But whatever reason we are here for, we are a team, we're supposed to help each other, I know we are a team because we need to backup each other in need, so all that matter its that Karen is completely safe and we're still all together as a team of Destined...right?".

Karen gagged "That was too corny".

"Sorry".

Yokaimon looked at Daniel and rethought of the words Daniel said.

As much as Daniel smiled to the group, inside his head a thought still circled it.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"I am watching you, **Destined**, and remember...next time I meet you personally...I won't be as nice..." The Coyote Digimon gave a cynical smile to Felisa and Daniel, and approached Felisa "And at the end of things, I was allowed to have a healthy dinner with all of you...and..." The Digimon drooled in hunger "You're the first one in the list, you look tasty..." Then it walked towards Daniel, a glare present even if his sadistic smile "And you could be next...but my master told me not to kill you...I won't disobey his orders..but as soon as he's done with you..."

_And you could be next...but my master told me not to kill you..._

_But my master told me not to kill you..._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

"Daniel?" Felisa asked as the whole group looked weirdly at Daniel, who stopped walking a minute ago.

"Dani?" Echomon asked with slight worry.

"NEWBIE!".

Daniel finally snapped out of his thoughts "Uh? Wha-what, um...what were you saying?".

Karen looked at Daniel, like trying to decipher Daniel's thoughts.

Tanner looked at both with slight interest.

Meanwhile Felisa looked at Daniel and Karen too, but she actually new what Daniel was thinking, still remembering the words of the Digimon.

"You're really acting weird, Daniel" Karen raised and eyebrow, but dismissed it and kept walking, the group following.

"Dani, are you ok?" Echomon asked.

"Don't worry, Echo" Daniel laughed "I was just thinking".

"Thinking? About what?".

"Um..." Daniel tried to come up with something "Um..about how awesome your Digivolution was!".

"Yes! I know its awesome!"

Chikmon stopped and glared at Echomon "DON'T START WITH THAT AGAIN!"

The group kept exploring the area around the Western coast while inspecting for damage. Apparently, a varsity of Digimon noticed the efforts of the Destined in defeating Okuwamon, and insisted in showing their gratitude...

"You guys are so cool!"

"YEAH! Even better than the Virus vusters!"

"Don't overdo it, they're not that cool"

"Um, really, thank you" Felisa said while the group backed away from the crowd of Digimon around them.

"Wait! I know what we can do!" Suddenly Digimon that really resembled a bee yelled among the crowd "Why don't we take them to the shaman! I am sure she'll know how to thank them!".

In a chorus of acceptation, the Digimon surrounded the Destined and started to guide them, along with their Digimon towards said Shaman, even if they refused to.

* * *

><p>"R-really! We're fine!"<p>

"Guys, let us go, please!"

"..."

"Tanner! Where are you?"

"Danii!...is this you?"

"Ouch! Watch out!"

"Sorry, Chikmon"

"OW! You stepped on me!"

"Kishimon, behave"

"Sorry, Tanner"

"Yokaimon, are you sure you're fine by yourself?"

"..."

"Yokaimon?"

"I-I'm fine, Kare-eek!"

"Sorry, Yokaimon!"

"Echo! Stop stepping on people!"

"Sorry, Dani-"

"OW!"

"Sorry! Dani!"

"Ok! Stop!" The bee Digimon yelled, making the crowd of several digimon stop and disperse "Lady Babamon! Are you there?"

The Destined and Digimon looked confused, except for Karen and Yokaimon, who looked at the tent they were in front of.

"My, my" a raspy voice said with fake surprise as Babamon came out of the old looking tent.

"Lady Babamon! we-!"

Babamon laughed "I knew I was to expect lots of visits today...but I didn't know it'll be like this" She laughed again "Now, let's see, what brings you here?".

"We wanted to reward our heroes! But we just don't have any idea how, so we thought bringing them to you would be the best!"

"hehe, I see...I think I know what to do, but I would like to talk to these beings, alone, if it isn't much trouble, dears".

"No problem Lady Babamon!" The crowd of Digimon yelled almost in unison as they walked out of sight as fast as they could.

The Destined just stared at the Digimon with confused stares, even the Digimon had no idea what was happening.

"They are a pretty noisy, bunch, uh? They seem really grateful, it seems you did a good job defeating Okuwamon" Babamon said as walking back towards the old tent "Come in, don't be shy".

The group looked between themselves deciding what to do, even Tanner didn't have a clue and was just as confused as the rest.

Karen sighed and decided to end with the situation by entering said tent, along with Yokaimon.

Tanner and Kishimon followed Karen without any comment, then Daniel looked at Echomon, both nodded and followed, right before Felisa and Chikmon did the same.

"I apologize, there is not much space, I cleaned as much as I could" Babamon sighed as the group somehow managed to fit inside the barely illuminated tent.

"Now, now my child, my name is Babamon, and I am the shaman of the North-West".

"Shaman?" Tanner questioned, looking at the Digimon "Thats h-"

"Highly improbable, do you believe me now?" Babamon grinned as Tanner was left speechless "Now, I knew you were coming here, its all in the Destiny".

Daniel looked strangely at Babamon "Excuse me, um..lady..um..."

"Just call me Babamon".

Daniel nodded "Ok, Babamon. Why did those Digimon bring us here?" He said while struggling inside the tent.

"Haha, those Digimon have a big respect for me, I am a well known entity in the north and the west. Now, young Destined, I noticed you defeated the supposed evil"

"Well...we..."Daniel looked down.

"Do not get upset Destined, in these moments a few losses can happen, its all part of this".

"Part of what exactly?" Tanner rose an eyebrow as he questioned the weird Digimon, who just stayed in silence.

"I would like to talk to the young kid over there" Babamon smiled, ignoring Tanner completely and pointing at Daniel "So could you please leave while Daniel, Echomon and I have a small chat?"

"Bu-"

"Please do it".

Karen and Yokaimon walked away without need of other words, Felisa and Chikmon quickly following.

Tanner stared at the weird Digimon, who only replied with a smile, but walked away nonetheless, Kishimon, like always, waddling behind him.

Babamon laughed "And now we are alone, please, take a seat".

Daniel looked in confusion, until he caught a glimpse of something brown, which was a chair that a few seconds ago wasn't there, even if slightly scared, he sat down.

Babamon walked towards the end of a small table that was in front of the chair, with a small and red crystal ball on the center.

"Ok, now we are alone, Daniel".

"Dani, this Digimon is really weird" Echomon whispered to Daniel.

"Don't worry, Echomon, I am a friendly Digimon, I definitely won't hurt you" Babamon smiled "Actually, I wanted you to be alone because I wanted to clear some of your doubts"

"W-what doubts"

"You tell me, Destined of Co..." Babamon groaned and stopped half sentence "Sorry, my tongue tends to slip".

"What were..."

"I know the future, destined, but there are some things better not to be told until the moment comes" Babamon glared at Daniel for a moment, that made him recoil in fear, but Babamon quickly changed back to a smile "I can sense many doubts inside you, and I sadly can clear a few".

Daniel looked at Babamon "What kind of doubts can you clear?".

"None, completely at least. But I can tell you this...I know you, among with the rest of your group, still wonder your reason of being here. The most obvious is the answer, Destined. Sadly a rebellion between destiny itself has occurred, you got to be careful"

"W-why are you telling **me **all of this, I don't even understand most of it".

"Answers will come in time. For now I tell you to be careful with the people you meet, I can tell you your doubts are not exaggerations, and I tell you young human, destiny can tie us in weird ways".

"Whats that supposed to mean?".

"You'll know, someday"

"But"

"I know, I haven't answered any of your doubts, because at the moment I just can't, trust me, Destined, this will make sense with time" Babamon smiled at Daniel. "Don't loose trust, and believe in yourself, special destined".

"Ok, ok ok" Daniel said while waving his hands "Special Destined?".

Babamon nodded "I am not sure of it myself, but there's something different about you"

Daniel raised an eyebrow "And what is that?".

Babamon glared at Daniel again "Haven't I told you already that there are things I can't reveal?".

Daniel backed away and Echomon did the same too.

Babamon smiled again "Hehe, sorry, don't mind me, well, that is all, Destined, you may go".

Daniel awkwardly nodded and sprinted out of the tent, followed by Echomon.

Babamon sighed "Such weird fellows. The destiny of the Digital world depends of these people?...I won't question his motives" Babamon said as suddenly her crystal ball started to shine. "Um..what...mhm...they are here" 

* * *

><p>While Daniel and Echomon were busy in their 'little chat' with Babamon, the rest of the group were in their own stuff.<p>

"Stop eavesdropping, Chikmon, its not nice" Felisa scolded at her Digimon, who was trying to figure out what Babamon said.

"Shh...Feli, I think I'm hearing something".

_You tell me, Destined of Co..._

"Uh?" Chikmon raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the comment Babamon made "Weird"

Felisa resisted the urge to ask Chikmon, luckily she didn't have to.

"What is it?" Kishimon suddenly said as he walked towards Chikmon, his Destined writing some stuff and not paying any attention to the group, at least it seemed.

"Something about Destined of Co...she then stopped".

"Co"? Felisa wondered out loud "And whats that?".

Chikmon placed a claw on his nonexistent chin and started to think "Um...Company?"

"I am not sure it-"

"Cola?". "Coal?". "Coffee?". "Coach?". "Coma?". "Cockroach?". "Chikmon!". "Sorry, Feli!".

"Courage?" Karen suddenly imputed as realization hit her.

"Courage...courage...sounds familiar" Felisa mused "Oh! Yes! I remember!" Felisa said, turning to face the group Digimon "In our world Digimon is a Cartoon!".

The Digimon looked between themselves in confusion "Whats a Cartoon?" All of them asked.

"Um...some..kind of thing people watch" Felisa said awkwardly "The point is, the humans of the cartoon have this little colorful things that had attributes, or something".

The Digimon were giving full attention to Felisa, that included Yokaimon, too, even if they didn't know what a 'cartoon' is supposed to be.

"And the leader of the team...what was his name?...Kai?...Ty?".

"Tai" Karen suddenly said while looking in the opposite direction, which received a long stare from Felisa.

"I had a childhood, any trouble with that?" Karen spat as she glared at Felisa.

Felisa looked away in fear "N-N no problem! A-anyways, that Tai kid was the leader of the team, and he had the..um..."

"Crest"

"Yeah! Crest of Courage!"

"Basically that means hes our leader?" Tanner said as he placed his notebook down, and then gave a look at Karen.

"It could be another thing! I don't think we suddenly are getting tags and crests!" Karen spat back.

"Dani, the leader?" Felisa wondered as she placed a finger on her chin in thought "I thought it was Karen".

"Indeed I am the leader!".

"I thought there was no leader" Tanner replied smugly.

"Shut it, Tanner!" Karen yelled, starting to loose her temper.

"Karen...calm down" Yokaimon whispered.

"Leave Tanner!" Yelled Kishimon

"K-karen, Kishimon, calm down" Felisa whimpered.

"Whohooo! FIGHT!"

"CHIKMON!" Felisa scolded "Y-you're not helping"

"Shut it, birdbrain!" Karen suddenly said.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Chikmon roared.

Karen just smiled smugly.

"Oh thats it!".

"I am helping!" Kishimon suddenly said.

Felisa sighed and decided to give up, sitting next to Tanner.

"Are they always like this?"

Felisa shrugged.

"What..." Echomon said.

"Is happening here?" Daniel yelled as he contemplated the spectacle in front of him.

Karen was in an awkward position, with a hand holding Kishimon's helmet to stop him in his tracks and another around Chikmon's head feathers, said Digimon struggling to get free.

All of them stopped suddenly and regained normal positions, while Felisa and Tanner just eyed them.

"Excuse me, Destined" Babamon suddenly said as she came out of the tent "I got an S.O.S call from someone away" She said with very small worry for a S.O.S call "A digimon is coming here to escort you towards Courage canyon".

"Whats happening?" Both Karen and Daniel said at the same time.

"Everything will make sense with time, but I warn you Destined, the next battle is not going to be easy".

"Battle?" All of them,except Tanner, yelled.

Babamon nodded "Sadly, the lord of this area, also known as the 'King Courage' has got affected by the strange syndrome"

"The wha-?"

"The same mysterious force that is driving the Digimon insane, be careful Destined, King courage is powerful, even for his level".

The Destined and Digimon glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" A small candle like Digimon yelled as he pointed a spear at Jack.<p>

Jack chuckled "I came to have a small audience with King Courage".

"K-king courage has no audience scheduled!" The Digimon yelled, pushing the spear, almost touching Jack.

"Oh..he doesn't?" Jack smiled as he used his hand to push the spear down "I am completely sure I have an audience with King courage...My friend will show you we do" He said as he smiled cinically and snapped his fingers "Show him".

Suddenly a long shaped shadow passed quickly by the Digimon, knocking it away.

"I WON'T YOU HURT LORD KINGAGUMON! HELP! INTRUDER ALERT!" The Digimon yelled as several yells and shouts came from inside.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that" Jack growled "Finish him".

The shadow slammed into the candle Digimon and transformed it into pure data surrounding an oval object, that quickly disappeared.

"Let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Next chapter will mark the first big battle of the Destined and some plot revelation, yep, the story is starting to make sense, or maybe it isn't.<strong>


	8. Dynasty Battle

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, Echomon would really exist, he's cool for a Xros Wars like Digimon.**

**Note: I apologize for not updating this earlier today, we had a pretty weird storm that caused the power to went off, but now it's back, so read!  
><strong>

**Don't forget I take time to read all reviews, and if you have any question about the series, feel free to ask! I'll try to answer the ones I can! (as long as I don't have to spoil). I'll leave the writer's comments to the end, so enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 8. Dynasty Battle-**

"Oh, your majesty" Jack smiled with a fake bow "It's nice to finally meet you".

The Digimon, which was an Agumon that looked slightly bigger than a normal one with a big crown on top and a weird medallion, glared at Jack while he sat on his throne.

Jack stood back up and placed a hand inside his left pocket "We both know why I came here..."

"Your group couldn't defeat me last time" The Digimon roared as he jumped off his throne.

Jack laughed "Ok, maybe that's right. But now you, along with the rest of the Dynasty, is going down".

The Coyote like Digimon appeared next to Jack, showing his row of pointy fangs.

The Agumon like Digimon's expression suddenly became dark and serious "You'll pay for what you did not only to my territory, but also to my subjects" He said referring to the several different Digimon that were scattered all along the back of the place, most knocked out, and some still conscious, but weak.

"Yeah, it was a good training".

"You!" The Digimon roared "That's it!..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KingAgumon<span>_! Warp Digi-**

Jack took out his hand from his left pocket to reveal a weird looking Device that barely resembled a small camera, the border surrounded by lots of weird wires. The device started to produce an awkward quantity of purple sparks.

**-volve to! _*Bzzzt*_**

…**_..._KingAgumon?**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what happened?"<p>

"Told you it won't work, your majesty, now, prepare to be by personal new experiment..."

"Wait! NO!"

* * *

><p>The Destined were in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for this supposed 'escort' to come.<p>

Karen tried to look as if she didn't care, but deep inside,she, along with Tanner, actually worried.

Daniel tried to look calm, but the fact that he shifted his weight from leg to leg didn't help the illusion.

Felisa didn't have the need to hide her nervousness, she was sitting on the tiles of the floor, twitching her fingers nervously.

"Feli, are you ok?" Chikmon asked in concern.

"Y-yeah...".

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"King courage is powerful, even for his level".

Karen and Daniel glanced at each other, and Felisa glanced at both nervously, Tanner lifted his head and stared at the group.

"But we'll win in the end" Daniel said, trying to brush off the worry.

"I...don't know" Babamon shrugged "I couldn't see anything, so I am not sure of the result, King Courage is really powerful, the most powerful Digimon in this area." She glanced down "And I am afraid this whole area might perish if you do not succeed".

"Perish?" Daniel suddenly questioned.

"Not literally, but we can't let this evil control our king, you must defeat him" Babamon sighed "I don't want to know what would happen if you don't succeed" Babamon shook in fear "But I guess you can win" She shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

"Come on, guys! We can win!" Daniel broke the silence as he extended his arms.

Echomon mimicked Daniel "Yeah! Dani's, right! We can win! We can beat this supposed king!".

The group looked uneasily at each other, actually, only Felisa and the Digimon did, Karen and Tanner were trying not to show it.

"Yeah, sure, I bet we'll win" Karen said with slight uneasiness that was almost undetectable.

Yokaimon nodded.

"Y-y-yeah" Felisa nodded nervously while Chikmon just flapped his wings rapidly.

"Definitely! We'll win" Chikmon yelled while Kishimon jumped from behind.

"That's the spirit!" A small squeaky voice suddenly said, causing the group to turn and face the small Digimon in front of them.

"H-hello!" The small blue Digimon shouted "You're the destined, right?"

Karen rose an eyebrow "_He looks familiar..._" She whispered "Yes, we are. Are you our supposed escort?".

The Digimon nodded "My name is DemiVeemon, I am a subject of King Courage, and he needs your help, Destined!".

Daniel gave a look around and glanced at the rest of the Destined "Ok, guide us to the King".

The Destined walked right behind DemiVeemon, which appeared to be unfazed by the fact they have been walking for three hours straight.

* * *

><p>The Destined were a whole different story, Karen, Felisa and Daniel were sweating and panting from the abnormal heat that suddenly irradiated in Courage Canyon, Tanner was apparently the least tired out of them.<p>

The Digimon actually had no trouble at all, since the Destined decided to carry them the way to Courage Canyon, because, as Karen putted it 'they were going to need the energy'. No one objected.

Daniel and Felisa had their respective Digimon clinging from their back piggyback like.

And both Tanner and Karen carried their Digimon, while Yokaimon apologized for the sixth time in a row.

"Its ok Yokaimon..." Karen sighed, half annoyed "You need to keep your strength for the battle, as Babamon putted it...we're going to need it".

Uneasiness came back to the group as they kept walking in silence, with an occasional wheeze from either Daniel or Felisa, and the encouragement words of Echomon, or the pessimistic, but slightly realistic ones of Chikmon.

"Chikmon..you're not helping..." Felisa almost whispered.

"Sorry, Feli, I am slightly worried too" The Digimon looked down "I mean, this king sounds really powerful...and the only ones who may stand a chance are Yokaimon and-" Chikmon groaned "Echomon".

"Chikmon...".

"Sorry, Feli".

"How far is this 'Courage king' supposed to be?" Karen questioned.

"King Courage's Castle is around..." DemiVeemon started to count with his fingerless hands "Five minutes from here" He said as he started to walk a really high hill "Definitely close, we just need to pass this hill".

"A Hill? Really?" Karen panted as she started to climb said hill "This is more like a mountain".

"Oh, yeah...it isn't a 'hill'...its a mountain" DemiVeemon suddenly said "Or was it a canyon?".

"Oh for the love of!".

"Don't worry" DemiVeemon jumped "We are almost there" He said with small worry "But then...We must hurry and save the king!".

Karen gave a look at DemiVeemon, which suddenly started jump nervously. She then turned to see Felisa which tried to stay calm, but Karen quickly noticed that her hands were twitching and her feet where shaking. She groaned and turned towards Tanner and Daniel, which were slightly apart from the rest and where looking at Tanner's Digivice, Daniel pointing towards the screen while Tanner nodded.

"What are you doing, newbie?" Karen asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Daniel suddenly turned "Um, I am showing Tanner how the Digivice works".

Karen rolled her eyes "And when did you became an expert?".

Daniel shrugged "He has an Iphone, it works similarly".

Tanner nodded and stared at his Iphone.

"We're about to fight a powerful opponent, and you're toying with your Digivices?"

Daniel shrugged again, and Tanner just gave a bored look to Karen.

"Hey! Destined!" DemiVeemon yelled from a few meters away "Heeere!".

Karen, Daniel and Tanner, along with their Digimon looked at each other and followed DemiVeemon, it only took them a minute.

Daniel saw Felisa and Chikmon looking downwards, out of curiosity he did it too, and froze, as he noticed they actually climbed a weird canyon like structure, in the bottom of said structure, that was strangely similar to a volcano, there was just sand and some rocks.

"Are you sure its here?" Daniel questioned, trying to ignore the hyperventilating Destined.

DemiVeemon nodded "It is! Look!" He said, pointing to a small cave with a really _familiar symbol _on top of the entrance "We just gotta slide!" The Digimon yelled while he did slide.

"Guess there's only one way...it doesn't look TOO dangerous" Daniel sighed, he was about to slide, but stopped as he heard the sound of someone sliding downhill.

Daniel and Echomon turned to watch as Karen and Yokaimon slide downhill.

Tanner sighed and followed Karen, Kishimon yelling all the way down.

Daniel prepared to slide, if it wasn't for the annoying sound of chattering teeth, he turned around to see Felisa trembling and Chikmon trying to convince her.

"Come on, Feli! It's almost impossible to fall!" Chikmon yelled while flapping its wings.

"B-b-but its really high! I-I c-can't d-do it!"

"You, ok?" Both Echomon and Daniel said simultaneously.

"I-I-I'm a-afr-a-aid o-of-f h-eights".

"I see..." Daniel said while thinking "Maybe we can do something about it...".

* * *

><p>Karen groaned as she, along with Tanner, the Digimon and a worrying DemiVeemon that jumped continuously waited for Daniel, who was now talking about something with the shaking Destined, to slide down.<p>

Chikmon suddenly jumped on Felisa's head and extended its wings.

Daniel kept talking to Felisa, who by now stopped shaking, and then started to swing his arms around, imitating a bird.

"Seriously?..." Karen said to herself, but actually was heard by Yokaimon and Tanner, who pretended not to listen.

Karen took a deep breath... "CHICKEN GIRL! NEWBIE! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!".

* * *

><p>"See? This way you'll feel safer" Daniel explained.<p>

Felisa looked at Daniel awkwardly "I..am not sure"

"Come on Feli! This sounds weird to me to, but it may work!" Chikmon encouraged, refering to the fact it was standing on Felisa's head, its wings extended.

Daniel nodded "You can slow down if Chikmon flaps its wings" Daniel said while swinging his arms around, doing said motion.

Felisa giggled "Ok, L-let's try this...ready Chikmon?".

"Born ready!"

Felisa carefully started to slide downhill, Chikmon flapping its wings continuously, causing Felisa to slide at half the normal speed.

Echomon suddenly jumped off Daniel's back "Hey Dani! I want to slide by myself!".

Daniel looked at Echomon _Let him have some fun, Daniel..._ He thought. "Yeah, why not, Echo".

"Yes! Thanks Dani!" Echomon yelled as he jumped and began to slide.

Daniel sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>Karen tapped her foot to the ground as she waited for Daniel, Echomon, and a Felisa that was going slower than a turtle to finally get down.<p>

Finally Daniel arrived and landed normally.

"INCOMING!" Echomon shouted, jumping on Daniel's back and almost made him fall down.

Felisa finally arrived three minutes later, still slightly panicked.

Daniel, Felisa, Echomon, and even Chikmon smiled at each other, which was quickly interrupted by Karen.

"Really?" She practically yelled "We are going to battle the most powerful Digimon in this whole place and you're doing stupidities?" She snapped at Daniel and Felisa.

Daniel and Felisa looked at each other.

"You're right..." Felisa sighed.

"We must get serious..." Daniel stated "But we shouldn't worry too much about it, I'm sure we'll win...right, Echo?" Daniel said, with slight disbelief.

"Sure thing, Dani! We are going to win!" Echomon yelled, jumping off Daniel's back and throwing his hands at the sky.

Karen sighed and gave a look at Yokaimon, who nodded.

"Guess you're right, but let's just end with this already..."

Tanner just nodded, and Kishimon jumped up and down.

"Ahem!" DemiVeemon interrupted "We have to hurry! I don't know what might happen to the king!" DemiVeemon stated, dashing away.

The group started to follow.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Daniel, Karen Felisa and the Digimon simultaneously yelled as they entered the cave, which from inside, looked more like a castle, an orange shining castle, almost like made out of orange crystal.<p>

DemiVeemon just looked worried "This place just feels wrong...".

A cold wind rushed inside the castle, causing Daniel to shiver "Y-you're right...it feels...".

"Hollow..like dead" Karen managed to say.

The group passed hall by hall, trying to ignore the knocked out Digimon and checking the conscious ones.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Felisa asked as she helped a candle Digimon stand up.

"T-thank you Destined..." The Digimon whispered "I...I am a royal guard! I didn't do my work correctly!" The Digimon yelled "Please let me at least help you!"

Felisa shook her head "You're hurt, you should rest. When we come back we'll help you. Ok?" Felisa smiled sweetly at the candle Digimon, who nodded.

"Hey, Chicken girl! Don't get behind!"

"O-ok!" Felisa suddenly said, standing up and running towards the group.

The group came to a halt right before the end of the main hall.

"This is it..." DemiVeemon whispered "King Courage's throne room is up ahead..."

"But...How are you sure your King is here?" Tanner suddenly said.

"I...I...because …."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Go on! Seed!" A mysterious shadow yelled as weird sparks started to surround KingAgumon's body, making his fear stricken expression change to a lifeless glare.

"Great,great great...Let's see if those Destined can defeat my new toy..."

DemiVeemon stared from away, and then ran away. Not watching the smirk on the shadowy person as he stared back at DemiVeemon.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

"So this thing is looking for us anyways?" Karen spat while she glared at DemiVeemon.

Daniel stood next to DemiVeemon "Anyways we would've ended fighting it".

Felisa walked next to DemiVeemon too "Its the best. Imagine what would've happened if we were to fight a super powerful Digimon in the coast!".

Karen looked down "Ok" She said "Let's get this over with, already"

The group pushed a gigantic door that had a _familiar_ symbol and entered the also gigantic throne room.

Said room was completely empty except for the fact that there was an imposing throne at the end of said room, an orange dinosaur Digimon with a big crown on top sitting on said throne, this Digimon looked like it was sleeping.

"L-LORD! KingAgumon!" DemiVeemon yelled as he tried to rush towards his king, but was stopped by a hand grabbing him.

"There's something definitely wrong with all this" Karen said as she tightened her grasp, preventing DemiVeemon from escaping.

Karen placed DemiVeemon and approached the sleeping lord slowly.

Yokaimon followed, quiet as Karen.

Chikmon and a reluctant Felisa followed Karen too.

Finally Kishimon and Tanner cautiously followed.

"This is kinda suspicious..." Daniel almost whispered.

"Newbie!" Karen yelled in a whisper "Don't get too close to it!"

"Y-you're right Karen..Echo! Stay away from it!"

Echomon poked KingAgumon's left eye, making said Digimon wake up instantly and in a quick move tackled Echomon to the ground.

"Echomon!" Daniel yelled, struggling to get his Digivice, which he had in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N<strong>

**Kishimon! Digivolve To!**

Kishimon's body got surrounded by a blinding white light, transforming it in a deep blue digimon wearing a slightly old armor with a very small sword that almost looked like a knife and a small arm shield, a bright purple feather sticking out of the top of its helmet.

_**Arthumon!**_

* * *

><p>Tanner held his Digivice pointed forward as the Digivolved Arthumon ran to help Echomon.<p>

"**Shinning Saber!**" Arthumon slashed its sword in the air, producing to small blue waves of energy that stopped the king Digimon from attacking Echomon again.

KingAgumon growled darkly as he stood up once again **"Pepper breath!"** The Digimon yelled, releasing a big blue flame from its mouth, directly at Echomon, which was the closest.

"**Echo ring!**"

Echomon's and KingAgumon's attacks collided resulting in a small explosion which nullified both attacks.

"Got it!" Daniel yelled, getting his Digivice ready, and pressed the small Digivice app...nothing happened...

"What?" Daniel yelled "Come on!...**Digivolve!**"

* * *

><p><strong>(Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N**

**Echomon! Digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D-civelmon!**

* * *

><p>Karen took out her Digivice "We can't let them have it by themselves...right?".<p>

Yokaimon nodded.

"**Evolution!**".

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N<strong>

**Yokaimon! Digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunarmon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunarmon! Digivolve to!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kitsunemon!**

* * *

><p>"We should try this too, Feli!" Chikmon yelled.<p>

"I-I am not sure it'll work, Chikmon"

"Felisa!"

"Ok!...**Evolution!**"

.

.

.

"Oh, please!" Chikmon yelled.  
>Karen suddenly grabbed Chikmon "You're not strong enough to Digivolve, so stop whining and help".<p>

Chikmon winced.

"Feli, what are you doing!" Chikmon yelled as Felisa grabbed Chikmon and stopped it from flying with the rest of the Digimon.

To this moment Karen was glued to the fight, not even caring about Chikmon and Felisa.

* * *

><p>D-civelmon, Arthumon, and Kitsunemon were teaming up in a surprisingly tied battle with KingAgumon.<p>

No matter how many attacks landed on KingAgumon, he still stood up, and had the power to push Kitsunemon and D-civelmon with a single tackle.

"**Pepper...Breath!**"

"**Decibel blast!**"

Both attacks collided, resulting in an explosion that flung both Digimon away,Kitsunemon took this chance to slice KingAgumon with a lunar slash attack, Arthumon quickly followed with a shinning saber attack.

KingAgumon stood back up without any trouble at all "**Royal Flare!**" KingAgumon yelled, firing a way more powerful version of the Pepper Breath.

"**Deci-**" The attack suddenly went faster, finally hitting D-civelmon.

"Echo!" Daniel yelled and tried to run towards D-civelmon, but was restrained by Karen.

"We have to step aside!" Karen yelled.

KingAgumon reacted at the sound of voices, turning to face the Destined.

"**...ROYAL FLARE!**".

The Destined threw themselves to the floor, barely missing the attack.

"**Ro-**"

Kitsunemon quickly slashed KingAgumon.

"I am not letting you hurt Karen" Kitsunemon growled "**Double flare**".

KingAgumon dodged and slammed Kitsunemon to the floor, then he dodged an incoming attack from Arthumon and fired a Royal Flare at Kitsunemon.

"KITSUNEMON!" Karen yelled, worried "**Digicustomize! Airdramon!**".

Daniel touched the screen of his Ipod "**Digicustomize! Monochromon!**".

While the Karen and Daniel digicustomized, KingAgumon kept dodging the barrage of attacks of the Destined Digimon, firing a royal flame and pepper breath occasionally.

Tanner suddenly panicked "KISHIMON! BEHIND YOU!".

Arthumon turned back, but still was too late, KingAgumon was right behind him, firing a Royal flare.

Daniel and Karen winced as Arthumon fell to the floor with a loud dry sound that echoed through the place, and their Digimon teamed up with a Decibel blast and a Double Flare, managing to strike the King Digimon.

DemiVeemon looked away in fear as Kishimon fell, and he noticed an open part in the roof, that contained a shadow that looked a lot like a human.

**(Music stop)**

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in said hole, enjoying the show, as he put it in.<p>

"Having fun?" The coyote Digimon asked.

Jack nodded "This is the only fun we get..."

Suddenly, the weird device Jack held started to vibrate.

"Now what?" Jack yelled as said device started to display a message.

* * *

><p><span>CHANGE OF PLANS. OBLIBERATE THEM, BUT LEAVE 'THEM' ALIVE. MUST END THIS, IMMEDIATELY.<span>

* * *

><p>Jack grinned and took out the camera like device "Just my luck, lets push this to the borders".<p>

"Makes you wonder, what happened that provoked a change of plans" The coyote wondered.

"Probably a big screw up, wouldn't be surprised..." Jack shrugged as he pressed some buttons on his device.

* * *

><p>"FELISA! LET ME HELP THEM!".<p>

"But Chikmon...you might get hurt..."

"But they need all the help they can get!, they may loose!".

Felisa looked at Chikmon and released it "...you're right, Chikmon, be careful...".

Just as Chikmon was about to jump into the fray, KingAgumon stopped moving.

D-civelmon and Kitsunemon eyed him suspiciously as Tanner took the chance to pick up Arthumon, who in a flash of light, had transformed back into Kishimon.

"...w...warp evolution..." KingAgumon whispered

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: <strong>**Aku no Shutsugen)**

**KINGAGUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!**

KingAgumon transformed into big Blackwargreymon, with a bigger head horn than normal and purple longer claws, the symbol on the shield on his back being a weird symbol that looked like a kind of crown with an arrow facing down instead of the courage one.

_**Z BLACKWARGREYMON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, or gadly, who knows, another cliff hanger, what to expect here? How are the Destined going to win this time? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. Defeat the King!

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer no. 1: "any of the things that happen in this story, that are similar to real life situations are mere coincidence"**

**Disclaimer no. 2: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, instead I would be forcing people to draw it...sigh...**

**Note: Don't forget Digimon Custom Project Fanfic (This Name is definitely changing) Is updating once in a while to include the data of important characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 9. Defeat the King!-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: <strong>**Aku no Shutsugen)**

**KINGAGUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!**

KingAgumon transformed into a big Blackwargreymon, with a bigger head horn than normal and purple longer claws, the symbol on the shield on his back being a weird symbol that looked like a kind of crown with an arrow facing down instead of the courage one.

_**Z BLACKWARGREYMON!**_

* * *

><p>"W-what is that!" Felisa yelled in panic.<p>

Both Daniel and Karen took out their Digivices and scanned the Digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>bzzt<em>* BlACCW4$rG%eyyyy-Mo!="**

**M"#$%MEGA! L!"$4-**

**!3%$-/! Attt.t..t..t...ttt**

**NoDatafound! Digimon**

**NO TEXT! ***_**bzzzt**_*** ***_**BEEP**_*****

* * *

><p>Both Digivices started screeching, their owners trying to stop said sound, after some seconds of messing around with the buttons, It stopped.<p>

"Now, what was that?" Daniel yelled.

"I think your Ipod glitched up" Tanner said as he walked next to said Destined.

Z. Blackwargreymon stood in complete silence, just his abnormal breathing echoing through the castle.

"H-he's a mega..." Chikmon whispered "Now we are seriously screwed up...".

Felisa gulped.

Z. Blackwargreymon suddenly rose its arms.

The group looked around each other uneasily.

A ball of black energy started to form in the space between Z. Blackwargreymon's arms.

Everyone suddenly panicked.

"Don't let him attack!" Karen yelled.

"**Decibel blast!**"

"**Double Flare!**"

"**Flame Bomb!**"

Decibel blast, the double flare, and a ball made of fire where flung at Z. Blackwargreymon, succeeding in hitting him, but Z. Blackwargreymon kept charging his attack, unfazed.

"G..g..guys" D-civelmon suddenly yelled "We can't hurt him!".

* * *

><p>Kitsunemon rushed at a fast rate with Karen, Felisa and Chikmon on her back, while D-civelmon did the same, Tanner and Daniel clinging from his back, DemiVeemon hanging from Daniel's arm while Tanner carried Kishimon.<p>

Even in the rush they could heard the sound of metal hitting something, which indicated that Z. Blackwargreymon was trying to follow them.

"W...we must hurry!" Kitsunemon yelled as she suddenly sped up, D-civelmon doing the same.

"Are you sure you can go on with us?" Daniel yelled in worry.

"D-don't worry, Dani!" D-civelmon groaned "I-I can!" He said, dashing even faster.

The group managed to scape cave castle, and got off their Digimon.

"What are we go-"

Suddenly a big explosion echoed through the place.

"W-w-what was that!"

Out of the smoke caused by the explosion, Z. Blackwargreymon walked out, with no damage at all. Z. Blackwargreymon charged another ball of dark energy.

"W-we stand no chance!" Felisa yelled grabbing hold of Chikmon and holding it as hard as she could, even if said Digimon protested.

DemiVeemon looked at the Destined, and out of cowardly he dashed away as fast as he could.

Karen looked at the rest of the Destined "We...we can't give up..."

"There's no other option" Tanner looked at Karen "We can't outrun him, and there's no way to scape..."

"Then...is this..." Felisa gulped "The..."

"No!" Daniel suddenly yelled "No way its ending here!"

* * *

><p>Out in the distance, Jack rolled his eyes "For the love of, can't they just disappear without being so dramatic?" He groaned "Z. Blackwargreymon! Just end them already!".<p>

* * *

><p>Z. Blackwargreymon approached the Destined slowly.<p>

"Dani!".

"Karen!".

"**DECIBEL BLAST!**" "**DOUBLE FLARE!**"

Z. Blackwargreymon just used his arms to block the attacks.

"**Ramming attack!**". "**Lunar slash!**".

The attacks did nothing at all, Z. Blackwargreymon just swatted both away.

"E-echo!"

"Kitsunemon!".

Both Digimon tried again, but the result was the same.

"Stop...trying...die..." where the only words Z. Blackwargreymon said.

Kitsunemon and D-civelmon tried to attack again, but Z. Blackwargreymon blocked easily, but this time he slashed both Digimon.

"Echo!" Daniel yelled as he ran towards D-civelmon, but was flung back by Z. Blackwargreymon.

"Daniel!" The rest of the Destined yelled, helping said Destined stand back up.

Z. Blackwargreymon kept approaching them, up to the point he was right in front of the Destined.

Daniel panted, Felisa whimpered, Tanner stayed silent, and Karen glared at the Digimon in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Finish them already!"<p>

* * *

><p>Z. Blackwargreymon raised one of its claws "...die...die..." He groaned "Dramon...Destroyer..." Z. Blackwargreymon threw his arm to make a final blow at the group of Destined, that out of fear froze.<p>

DemiVeemon was whimpering in a corner of the canyon like area, covering his head in fear "Please king...please king...don't kill them...don't kill them..."

* * *

><p>"What the?" Jack yelled as small sparks came out of his weird camera like device, and a dull flickering light produced out of it.<p>

* * *

><p>The Destined's Digivices started to produce a light too, but this one was bright and in different colors.<p>

Z. Blackwargreymon suddenly stopped in his tracks, his arm inches away from Daniel's face.

"D-did it just stopped?" Daniel stuttered while he, along with the rest of the Destined didn't move out of panic.

"I...die...grr..." The mega Digimon stuttered "I...I..help..die...Help...Lord..help..die...".

A small circle started to shine out of Z. Blackwargreymon's chest, and materialized into the medallion he wore as KingAgumon.

Said medallion started to flash in a light of different colors, that were in synch with the ones of the Digivices.

The light of the Digivices became brighter, catching the attention of the Destined.

"W-what's happening with my Ipod?" Daniel asked, out of the frozen state he was in due to the near-death experience.  
>"No Idea" Karen managed to say.<br>"But..it feels weird..." Tanner said, staring at the light of said devices.  
>"Its kind of...reassuring..." Felisa sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Break up! instrumental/)**  
>The light produced by the Digivices shone brighter in the same sequence of colors; orange, red, pink, violet, green, gray, silver, golden, black, and brown.<p>

Z. Blackwargreymon's body started to flash in said colored lights, transforming it into an even bigger and blue creature...

_**Z. Greymon!**_

* * *

><p>Said creature looked slightly more menacing, but actually looked weaker and slightly clumsier.<p>

The shining medallion on Z. Greymon flew away and landed in front of DemiVeemon.

DemiVeemon picked it up, and it started to shine in the colorful lights from before.

* * *

><p><strong>DemiVeemon...digivolve...to!...Veemon!...Digivolve to!...Flamedramon!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Destined stared in awe at the situation in front of them, and just as DemiVeemon digivolved, their Digivices stopped shinning briefly, then shone again.<p>

"What just happened?" Daniel stuttered "Did, DemiVeemon evolve?".

"I think so" Tanner said

"**Fire Rocket!**"

Flamedramon out of instinct threw himself directly at the giant dinosaur Digimon, which roared in response, actually getting hurt by the attack.

"Echo! We have to he..." Daniel trailed as he saw Wavemon and and Yokaimon knocked out cold.

Their respective Destined wasted no time in rushing and picking up their Digimon.

"Echo?..Echo! Are you ok?" Daniel yelled, shaking the purple Digimon.

"ghm..." The Digimon snored.

Daniel sighed out of relief, Karen on the other hand acted calmer than Daniel, but still kind of worried about her Digimon, which only looked like deeply sleeping.

"Feli! Let me help him!" Chikmon yelled.

"Chikmon, I am not sure he'll accept any help" Felisa said.

Chikmon gave a weird look at Felisa, but said look was quickly erased as it watched Flamedramon attacking Z. Greymon without mercy.

"**Nova Bl-**"

"**Fire Rocket!**"

Flamedramon went right through Z. Greymon's Nova Blast, his attack getting stronger with the contact with fire, then hit Z. Greymon directly.

"**Fire Rocket!**" Flamedramon shouted, throwing another fire rocket attack, doing it twice and hitting directly.

"Wha-whats the matter with him...?" Daniel questioned "Y-you can do it! DemiVeemon!".

Meanwhile, The Digivices kept glowing with the strange colored lights, flashing everytime Flamedramon attacked.

"Y-you can win! Defeat him!" Felisa suddenly yelled, with a weird confidence.

Daniel nodded "Go on! Strike!"

"Kick his ass!" Karen yelled.

"Defeat him!" Tanner yelled too.

"Go,go,go!" Chikmon shouted while flapping its wings.

The Digivices irradiated an even brighter light.

"**FIRE ROCKET!**" The weird flame Digimon shoot a ball of fire out of his hands, which suddenly grew three times its size.

Z. Greymon took the attack directly, managing to knock him out.

A ton of brown colored sparks started to come out of Z. Greymon's body, and after a while, a brown light engulfed him, transforming Z. Greymon's back into KingAgumon.

Colored light emitted out of Flamedramon's body, transforming him back into DemiVeemon, which quickly fell to the ground, completely knocked out.**(Music end)**

* * *

><p>"I...uhrgh..what happened to me?" KingAgumon groaned, waking up from his sleeping condition, and rubbed his aching arms, which strangely had a bandage on one of them.<p>

He looked around and noticed a group of four teenagers around something "HEY, YOU!" He yelled.

All of them turned out of instinct and tried to hide the Digimon behind them.

Suddenly it all came back to him "I..I attacked you?..." KingAgumon trailed "Destined children! You have saved me!" He suddenly yelled, approaching the Destined, that took a few steps back.

"I apologize deeply for trying to hurt you, Destined, but in the end all of you prevailed!" KingAgumon yelled "But may I ask, how did you defeat the force that took over my self?"

"We didn't" Karen pointed out.

"Your subject, DemiVeemon did" Tanner said.

"My! He did! I knew that kid was strong indeed!" KingAgumon smiled, but stopped as he saw the small scraps on everybody and specially on the In-training Digimon that laid on a small blanket "I really apologize for hurting you, Destined children".

"It...wasn't on purpose" Daniel said.  
>"Y-you weren't yourself" Felisa stuttered.<br>Tanner shrugged "We were supposed to save you, anyways".  
>Karen groaned "Fine, just because we had to save you".<p>

"Lord KingAgumon!" A high pitched voice echoed as DemiVeemon rushed towards his king "Lord KingAgumon, you are ok! Oh god its good to know you're fine now! The Destined finally saved you!".

"Actually, DemiVeemon, you were the one who saved me" KingAgumon smiled at his young subject.

"B-but how?" DemiVeemon shouted, noticing short after that the medallion that hung from his small neck.

"This..this is yours! King! I am sorry! I shouldn't have ta-".

"It's fine DemiVeemon, it was the reason you saved the Destined".

"I-...I saved the Destined?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much!" The candle like Digimon from before yelled as the Destined passed by.<p>

"You saved our King! We are grateful!" Another Digimon shouted.

The Destined traveled through the halls of the Courage castle, by now most of the hurt Digimon got back on their feet, some were hurt, but most were just tired, even so, they greeted their King with the same love and devotion they always had.

When they finally reached the Throne room, they had a mob of Digimon behind them.

"My loyal subjects!" KingAgumon said as soon as he sat on his throne "Today, this group of young humans have saved the kingdom from destruction!".

The Digimon cheered while the group just traded confused glances.

"But we didn't defeat you-"

"Nonsense! The Destined were capable of saving me with the help of my youngest subject, please step forward, DemiVeemon!".

DemiVeemon nervously did so as the crowd of Digimon kept yelling.

* * *

><p>"It was nice of KingAgumon to let us stay in the castle" Daniel beamed as he, along with the rest of the Destined were escorted by a group of royal guards, which consisted in four candle Digimon and a green dragon like Digimon.<p>

"Here are your rooms, Destined, choose the one of your preference" The dragon Digimon said in a raspy voice with a small bow, and he walked away, leaving the four candle Digimon.

Daniel looked at the Digimon "Um, aren't you...?"

"No, sir!. We are here to protect you if needed! We'll keep guard!".

Daniel gave a strange look at the Digimon but shrugged, or would have, if it wasn't for the fact that he was carrying the sleeping Wavemon.

"Seriously" Karen scoffed "Like we need guards".

"Do you think our Digimon are in condition of fighting?" Tanner answered back, silencing the older Destined.

"Strict orders of Lord KingAgumon, we cannot disobey him".

"It's ok" Felisa smiled at the candle Digimon "We really appreciate it".

The candle Digimon nodded eagerly as each of the Destined entered one of the many rooms in the small hall.

* * *

><p>Daniel stared at the room he was in, it looked much more bigger from the inside than it was supposed to be, he quickly, but carefully placed Wavemon on a side of the big king-size bed and plopped on the other side.<p>

"This is way more comfortable than I thought it would be" He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

_Today was really dangerous..._He thought with a sigh _For a second there...I thought we were..._

He cringed at the thought and took out his Digivice.

_But...what happened back there?...it just shone and poof! We had the upper hand...its awfully weird...then that light..._

* * *

><p>Felisa was doing exactly the same Daniel was doing, except for the fact she had a nagging Digimon next to her.<p>

"Why didn't you let me fight, Feli?" Chikmon raged while resisting the urge to peck the Destined.

"I-I don't know! I saw how Echomon and Karen's Digimon didn't stand a chance, and then I worried something might happen to you..." She trailed "I don't know...we just met yesterday...but I really do care...".

Chikmon's face softened "Feli..."

* * *

><p>"I am sorry, Karen..." The now woken up Yokaimon sighed.<p>

"Yokaimon, I told you, it wasn't your fault, actually, I am really...thankful..." Karen sighed, having difficulties with the last word.

"But Karen...I...I couldn't protect you".

"Stop it Yokaimon." Karen snapped "If it weren't for you...and D-civelmon...we wouldn't have survived."

"K-karen.."

"No buts".

Yokaimon looked down and turned, her back facing Karen. She tried not to look at Karen, but a big growl broke the effect.

Karen laughed "It seems you're hungry, Yokaimon".

Yokaimon nodded, ashamed.

"Don't worry, I saved a bit of the dinner we had".

Yokaimon nodded again and turned, slightly surprised to see Karen actually smiling.

* * *

><p>"Dani?..." Wavemon asked, staring at said Destined, which was sleeping deeply.<p>

"...laf verdad...Feli...yaadfg..."

"Da-ni" Wavemon nudged Daniel, which kept sleeping.

"M-me encantaria otra rebanada de pastel de queso..." Daniel mumbled in his sleep.

Wavemon blinked "Daaaani!" Wavemon said "WAKE UP!".

"Wha- what woah!" Daniel yelled, falling abruptly of the bed.

"Wh-what do you want, Echo?" Daniel grumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'm hungry" Wavemon smiled innocently.

Daniel groaned "Ok, Echo, let's see if I have something".

"Yaaaay!"

* * *

><p><em>A group of baby Digimon played together, at least most of them, a couple of them, a pitch black ball of fur and a blurry unidentified creature stayed in the corner of the small colorful room, 'talking' to each other while they apparently watched over the rest of the bouncing Digimon, not only watching them, but watching the three eggs that hadn't hatched yet.<br>A green blob, Whispermon, rolled on the colorful tiled floor with a small Digimon with a kind of leather helmet, both of them laughing, but quickly stopped as they stared at one of the baby Digimon, a small gray ball that had traces of ash around it._  
>"<em>Whis..whisper..." whispered the small Digimon.<em>  
>"<em>Bey!Bey!" Beymon smiled and shouted.<em>  
>"<em>Ashmo..." Ashmon trailed, pointing with its head to the spots that were covered in ash.<em>  
>"<em>Bey!". "Whis!".<br>The gray Digimon smiled at the other two Digimon, and the three of them resumed playing._

* * *

><p>"We are really thankful" KingAgumon said, referring to the group of Destined that stood in front of his throne, each with it's respective in-training partner next to it, except for Daniel, which carried the still sleeping Wavemon.<p>

"KingAgumon, we insist, we didn't do-"

"Nonsense! You were both directly and indirectly involved in the safety not only of the King, but of the kingdom too, and if theres anything you need, I'll gladly help you".

"It's ok, King, we have everything we-"

The Destined were quickly interrupted by the sound of their Digivices beeped.

"What's this?" Felisa and Tanner asked, staring at the devices.

"I don't know" Karen answered "This never has happened before" She said and looked at her Digivice awkwardly.

Words started to appear on the screen of the Digivices.

* * *

><p><em>GO TO THE NEXT ISLAND. GO STRAIGHT SOUTH AND FIND A SUBJECT OF THE CENTRAL KINGDOM.<em>

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

"Next island?"

"Central kingdom?"

"Central kindgom?" KingAgumon suddenly yelled, running towards the Destined "This was sent by the central lord? Hmm...its no surprise, you're the Destined" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who's this Central lord?" Daniel asked.

"There's no time to explain that, if the Central lord is telling you to head towards Friendship Island, then you must do so! Immediately!" KingAgumon said frantically "Head that way, Destined, and good luck!".

The group looked at each other.

Karen shrugged "Whatever it is, it must be important, and we've got no other option, so let's go"

The group nodded.

"Thank you for everything, KingAgumon" All of them said, except for Karen, who just nodded.

"No need to, Destined children, but you must hurry, I have a bad feeling about all this..."

* * *

><p>"Jack! Why did you retreated after Z. Greymon lost! We could have defeated that flame Digimon wannabe in seconds!".<p>

"The lord owes me an explanation..." Jack groaned, almost crushing his camera device as the screen flashed.

* * *

><p><strong>The group is safe, yay! Like if you didn't expect that/. What's up with that weird light? What about Wavemon's dreams, and that 'Central lord and Central kingdom?' You have to stay tuned to find out.**

**AN: I've noticed most of you have the theory that the Destined are going to get crests, I cannot assure you its happening, but I'll like to hear your guesses, they are really entertaining to read /To the one who gave Karen the love crest, thank you, you really gave me a good laugh/.**


	10. Directly to Friendship Island

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, This would be season 7. Digimon Destiny!.**

**Note: Don't forget Digimon Custom Project Fanfic (I really need to change the name!) Is updating once in a while to include the data of important characters.**

**Note 2 -important!-: I may not be able to update next week, you can blame monthly and final exams, it can be 1 or 2 weeks, or probably none, I can't promise anything, I apologize in advance...anyways, for now enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 9. Directly to Friendship Island-**

* * *

><p>"How are we going to find this supposed 'subject of the central kingdom'" Felisa panted while she, along with the rest of the Destined and Digimon, headed straight south, according to KingAgumon's directions.<p>

"No Idea" Daniel shrugged.

"We are just going to head straight south" Karen informed, Yokaimon on her head.

"Haven't you thought it might be a trap" Tanner sighed, trying to distract himself with his notebook, while Kishimon waddled next to him.

"Do we have any other option?" Karen glared at Tanner.

"I don't know, maybe stay safe in the castle, or ask that shaman first...".

"There's no way our own devices are against us" Karen said, glaring even harder at Tanner.

Tanner shrugged "Weirder things have happened".

"G-guys, Don't fight!" Felisa said with a hint of fear.

"Don't get into this, Chicken girl!".

"I-"

"Karen, calm down..." Daniel interrupted.

"Don't try to defend her, newbie! We all know what she did yesterday!"

"K-karen I...".

"Please Karen, calm down" Yokaimon managed to say.

Karen groaned, but decided to drop the subject, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the group.

"Urgh...D..dani" The groggy Wavemon said as he woke up.

"What is it, Echo?".

"I'm hungry".

"Seriously?" Daniel asked, earning a giggle from Felisa and a grunt from Karen.

"Yes, Dani..I'm hungry..." Wavemon piped, his stomach growling, showing emphasis.

Daniel sighed and carried Wavemon with one arm, using the other to reach for his bag, taking a square like cookie out of it.

"Yay! Coconut cookie!" Wavemon yelled, biting it almost instantly.

Right after Wavemon consumed his doze of coconut cookies, Daniel took a glance at Karen, who was glaring at Felisa in such a way that it looked like she was about to commit murder. Daniel slowed his pace until Karen and Felisa passed him, a complaining Chikmon right after that, and Tanner was right next to him.

"I kinda fear for Felisa" Daniel almost whispered as Tanner put his notebook away. Tanner raised an eyebrow and gave a weird look at Daniel.

"How so?".

Daniel pushed Tanner's head towards Karen, which was probably killing Felisa in her mind.

"I get your point" Tanner sighed "But I don't think she's capable hurting her".

"Really?".

"Ok, there's a slight chance she is".

* * *

><p>The group kept walking for around two hours more, arriving to a deserted kind of coast, and deserted meant completely deserted.<p>

"Wow..." Daniel looked around, trying to find anything or anyone, with no positive results.

"Is it me..or does it seem somethings missing" Felisa said while looking around along with the rest of Digimon and Destined.

"Phew! Good to know I'm not the only one!" Chikmon shuddered while he stared at the awkwardly empty area. The rest of the Digimon looked around too and also, like Chikmon felt a strange sensation.

The Destined, like the Digimon, felt like something weird happened, Karen and Tanner naturally ignoring the feeling, but Daniel and Felisa started shaking, getting a weird look from the rest of the Destined.

"Are you ok?" Tanner asked as he stared at the trembling Destined.

"Y-yeah" Daniel shuddered "I just felt strange out of nowhere".

"Sheez, I knew Chicken girl was a coward, but you too, newbie?".

Daniel tried to glare at Karen, but ended up shuddering again, this time don't knowing if it was caused by Karen or the weird feeling.

Tanner and Kishimon, meanwhile, were looking at something slightly buried in the sand and dirt of the place, which was close to the edge of the water.

Karen,Felisa, Daniel caught up with Tanner and Kishimon, staring at the object they were investigating, which looked like a big sign.

"Wel...welcome...to...Western...beach...the love...ly..town in the coast..." Felisa managed to read out loud, her eyes opening completely in surprise "Something must have happened here!".

"No way, Sherlock" Karen groaned.

Yokaimon looked down at Karen, who just huffed.

"This is completely weird" Tanner looked at Kishimon, who nodded, both turning back to the rest of the Destined.

"What happened to this place?" Wavemon shouted, his yell echoing through the desolated area.

"Are you the Destined?" A low and gruff echoed through the plain coast.

Karen took out her Digivice as soon as the voice echoed "Who are you? Where are you?".

"Right here!" The voice echoed again.

Karen glared "Show yourself already!".

"I already told you! I am here! Look!".

The Destined and Digimon looked around, to find nothing out of place, except for a red and white big wooden boat that floated on the edge of the water.

"Now, what the-".

The boat suddenly turned around, showing the fact that it actually was a living being. The 'boat' creature had a big turtle like blue head popping out of a hole in the front lower side of the boat, some large fin like appendages on each side, and big red accent on it's head, that looked like a mix between eyebrows and fins.

"Who, or what are you?" Karen questioned, while Yokaimon jumped off Karen and glared at the boat Digimon.

"Are you the Destined?" The Digimon simply asked again, this time staring at the group of teenagers and Digital creatures. "Yes! You are!" It suddenly shouted "My name is _**Botemon**_!".

"Bo-te-mon?" Wavemon shouted, catching the attention of the big Digimon.

"You're the Destined Digimon?...good to see you all a...good to meet you!"

The Digimon looked at Botemon uneasily.

"Ok, you're Botemon" Karen said while crossing her arms "Now what do you want?".

"You're a little bit too snappy to be a Destined children, aren't you?" Botemon snapped back "I came here on instruction of the grand central king". It said, back to its normal self "I'll be your guide".

"Guide?" The Destined said at the same time.

"I am sure you by now know whats happening!".

"All we know is that Digimon are going nuts" Daniel explained.

Tanner nodded "That is had to be someone's fault, according to what DemiVeemon told us".

"And that we must help them" Felisa finished.

Botemon shook its head "You really have no idea" It sighed "Just hop on, I'm supposed to help you go from Courage island to Friendship island, and so on".

Karen looked back at the rest of the Destined and Digimon, and with a sigh, was the first one to step on the big 'boat' Botemon had on his back, quickly followed by a reluctant Yokaimon.

Tanner eyed the Digimon weirdly and rode on his back too, helping Kishimon to get up, due to its small size and weight.

The other two shivering Destined followed, Daniel still carrying Wavemon and Chikmon flying behind Felisa.

"Wow, this looks so real!" Daniel yelled, staring at the boat, which actually was slightly bigger than it seemed, with two small cabins and an upper dock, still having some space for the Destined to walk on.

"I'll take that as a compliment" The Digimon half groaned, half sighed "Ok, hang on, there might be turbulence at first..." Botemon trailed as it submerged its fins and half of its head, the boat part now touching the water properly.

Daniel looked at down "What do you mean by tur-"

"**Navy boost!**"

Apparently Botemon wasn't kidding, because he suddenly started moving at around 60 mph. The Destined took the warning slightly too late, and had to struggle to stay on board. Daniel threw his hands to grab the closest thing out of instinct, the problem being that he still was carrying Wavemon, who almost fell of if it wasn't for the fact he luckily crashed with one of the walls. Karen quickly grabbed the edge of Botemon, as did Tanner and Yokaimon. Kishimon had no problem due to his heavy helmet. Felisa luckily held the edge with a hand, and grabbed Chikmon's wing with the other.

"I warned you!" The low voice of Botemon echoed.

"W-why didn't you tell us earlier!" Daniel yelled, while holding the edge of the boat like if his life depended of it.

"You can calm down..." Botemon said "It was just the boost, calm down and please stop gripping from my sides, it hurts!".

The Destined and Digimon quickly did so.

After barely a couple of minutes, the weird sensation in Daniel quickly started to disappear. He, along with Felisa, gradually stopped shivering, thing which went unnoticed by the Digimon and Karen.

"How long does it take to travel to this 'friendship island'" Karen said while resting her arms on the edge of the boat.

"Hmmmm... I guess four to five hours...".

"And what are we going to do for five hours?" Felisa complained.

"Maybe stop whining!" Karen snapped back.

"Karen..." Yokaimon began.

"Not this time, Yokaimon" Karen glared back, which caused said Digimon to stand back nervously.

"K-karen..I" Felisa mumbled nervously.

"Don't back up, Chicken girl! I am tired of your cowardly!".

Daniel walked in front of Karen "Um...Karen, c-calm do-".

Karen glared "Stay outta this, newbie".

"K-k-karen, I think"

"Stay-out-of-this".

Tanner looked at the scene in front of him, and with a sigh, decided end it "Calm down".

Karen gave one of her best glares to Tanner, which raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"You do need to calm down, I am sure we don't need a fight between each other right now..." Tanner said with a bored look in his face.

Karen tried to glare yet again, but ended sighing harshly and walked to the other side of the boat, Yokaimon quickly following.

* * *

><p>Tanner, Daniel, and Felisa sat on the wooden floor of the 'boat', while Chikmon sat next to Felisa and the other two Digimon sat on it's respective Destined's lap, Wavemon devouring another package of coconut cookies.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok, Feli?" Daniel asked with concern as the mentioned Destined stared at the wooden tiles of the boat.

"Um...yeah...I guess I deserved it" She said, staring away from the other two Destined.

Tanner took a glance at Felisa, but didn't say a word.

"Don't think like that, Feli!" Chikmon scolded "If it weren't because you stopped me, I would have pecked her until she said sorry!".

Felisa looked down "I don't want trouble...".

"Come on! Get some courage!" Chikmon tried to encourage, just causing Felisa to get even more depressed.

"Chikmon...am I a coward?".

"N-no! Feli! You aren't!".

"Don't lie..."

"I think you're not" Daniel interrupted "Everyone fears something, I am pretty sure even Karen fears something".

Both Chikmon and Felisa paid attention to Daniel.

"You were just trying to protect Chikmon. But I'm sure he wants to help in our battles..right?".

"Heck yes!" Chikmon boasted "Just let me help, Feli!".

Felisa looked at both, and gave an unsure nod.

"I'm pretty sure you're not a coward, right, Tanner?" Daniel asked, facing said Destined.

"I won't take sides" Tanner plainly stated "Karen may have overreacted, but Felisa does need some bravery".

"Tanners right!" Kishimon added "We ALL need to fight! As a team!".

"Yeah! Team!" Wavemon repeated.

"I...guess you guys are right..."**  
>Beep!Beep!Beep!<strong>  
>"Uh?" Daniel took out his Ipod, which was shaking slightly while beeping.<p>

Tanner and Felisa did exactly the same, their devices doing the same.

Daniel quickly stood up and went to the front edge of the 'boat' "HEY! BOTEMON!"

"What?" The gruff voice answered.

"Stop! A human is close by!"

"HUMAN?". Botemon came to a halt, causing the Destined and Digimon to flinch, and to Daniel to fall off board, quickly grabbing to Botemon's neck, which was just barely over the water.

Daniel luckily threw his Digivice before falling, said object landing next to Wavemon, who hopped off Daniel as soon as he stood up.

"Dani! Are you ok?" Wavemon yelled.

"Y-yeah! I'm ok!".

"Did you say there was a human close by?" Botemon growled, his head barely over the water.

Daniel nodded rapidly "Yeah! The Digivices are supposed to beep when a human is close by!".

* * *

><p>"Hand it over" A female voice growled as a girl with long chestnut hair tied in a ponytail backed away slowly, carrying a small greenish blob.<p>

"W-what do you want!" The girl spat back.

"I told you already, give me your Digivice and Digimon" The owner of the growling voice, a girl with long curly hair, glared at the girl with such intensity, the other girl trembled slightly, her cold light gray eyes scaring the other girl.

"Di-gi-mon?" The girl repeated the word that seemed strangely familiar "If you want this-" The girl said as she was about to handle the small green like creature, when suddenly a weird feeling of guilt and fear filled her "No way I'm going to give it to you!".

The girl with curly hair sighed "If you want it that way..." She turned towards a blonde guy whose hair and face were almost completely covered up by a black hood. Said guy snapped his fingers, right after that, two giant snake like Digimon emerged from the water around the isle they were on.

The girl immediately backed away, almost as if running, causing the small cellphone like device she was carrying to fall and emit a strange neon green light.

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...<strong>

**Zerimon! Digivolve to!**

The small blob like Digimon transformed into another green blob like Digimon, this one being less round and more like a small creature, a single horn sprouting out of its head.

**Gummymon!**

* * *

><p>The girl, out of surprise threw her hands away from the evolved Digimon. "I-I'll protect you, Eli!" The small Digimon squeaked with slight fear.<p>

The older girl with gray eyes groaned while facepalming "This won't go anywhere" The girl sighed as she felt something touching her arm, turning around, she found the blonde guy next to her, holding the strange really clear pink,almost white cellphone on his hand.

"We have what you were looking for" He plainly stated "Let's go already, the Lord ordered to go to him immediately". With another snap from his fingers, other two snake like creatures, this time flying ones, arrived next to the two mysterious people, who jumped on them and without another word, flew off.

Meanwhile, The other girl with Gummymon was on the verge of panic, being alone in a small island surrounded by two giant water creatures, that were swimming around said island.

"**Water Breath!**"

One of the creatures fired a powerful blast of water from it's mouth, barely missing the girl that was trying to run for her life.

"I'm going to die!" The girl cried, while Gummymon jumped in front of her.

"I-I'll protect you Eli!" The Digimon barely said "**D-d-double b-bubble!**".

Gummymon threw several bubbles at the serpent Digimon, doing apparently no damage at all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Botemon! I think I see something!" Daniel, who was now on Botemon's neck, pointed to the left, where two serpent Digimon were swimming around something.<p>

"Do you think the human might be there?" Botemon asked.

"Not sure, but if it is, it may be in trouble!".

"Enough said!...**Navy...**"

"Wait!" Daniel yelled as he held from Botemon's neck tightly, Tanner and Felisa, who were staring at both from the boat, quickly grabbed something, Tanner holding Wavemon and Felisa grabbing Chikmon.

"**Boost!**"

Botemon raced towards the island, the two serpent like Digimon noticing this quickly, directed their attention to Botemon.

"**Ice Blast!**"

Both Digimon fired a blast of white light from their mouths, Botemon luckily managed to dodge by moving around swiftly, causing the Destined and Digimon to become dizzy.

The attack that missed hit the water instead, and froze whole area around Botemon, immobilizing it.

"Botemon! Are you ok?" Daniel asked as he jumped off Botemon's back, landing on the ice.

"I-I-I am under ice,d-d-d-does it look like I'm alright?" Botemon chattered under water.

Daniel turned towards the boat on Botemon's back "Tanner! Felisa, we have a problem here!".

Said Destined quickly jumped of board, landing on the ice, making it crack slightly.

"DANI!" Wavemon yelled as he jumped too, Daniel's Digivice on his mouth.

"I got you, Echo!" Daniel tried to catch Wavemon, but it ended landing on his head, making Daniel loose balance and almost fall down. Daniel grabbed his Digivice as Wavemon jumped in front of the two raging serpent Digimon.

"Digivolution!".

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N<strong>

**Wavemon! Digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Echomon!**

* * *

><p>The ice cracked yet again as Echomon stood on it. "D-dani, I don't think this is safe...".<p>

The ice started to crack even more, to the point of starting to break, causing the Destined to dash, or rather skate, towards the small island that was close by.

Daniel stared at the girl and sat under a single palm tree on the island, holding a small blob like Digimon near her chest, while her expression was covered in fear and shock.

Tanner and Felisa arrived shortly after their Digimon short behind, and the serpent Digimon short behind them, breaking through the ice.

"**Ice Blast!**".

One of them fired a powerful white beam, which missed the group of Digimon, leaving the area it hit with thin layer of ice.

"T-they look powerful!" Felisa yelled as Tanner took out his Iphone and pressed some stuff in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Seadramon<strong>

**Champion Level**

**Data Attribute**

**Sea Animal Digimon**

**It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the leisurely according to its instincts.**

* * *

><p>"Its a champion level" Tanner pressed some other buttons on his device and nothing happened right after that.<p>

Kishimon stared as his partner as Tanner stared at his device in concentration.

Finally, Tanner pressed the same button again "Digivolution!" He yelled this time.

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N<strong>

**Kishimon! Digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arthumon!**

* * *

><p>Tanner nodded in the armored Digimon's direction, which leaped into battle position, just right next to Echomon.<p>

"Feli! Let me help them!" Chikmon shouted.

"Um...Chikmon..I...".

"Feli! Remember what the others told you!" Half scolded and half encouraged the bird Digimon.

Felisa looked at the ground, then at Chikmon, and gave a small nod.

As Chikmon positioned itself next to Arthumon, it noticed something missed "Where are those Seadramon?".

"I don't know, right after I digivolved, they went underwater" Arthumon explained "We should be careful!".

Daniel looked around carefully, then pressed an app on his Digivice "Digivolu-!"

"**Water Breath!**"

One of the Digimon quickly emerged from the water, it's attack striking Daniel, which fell to the sand due to the pressure of the water.

"Dani! Are you ok?" Felisa asked, concerned as Seadramon submerged yet again.

"Yeah, sure" Daniel sat back up "Wait a sec." He said, looking around "Where's my Digivice!".

Chikmon looked at Daniel and Felisa with a dread look "Ok..we're screwed".

"Don't be like that, we can win!" Echomon yelled "**Tune up!**".

A green light surrounded Echomon, a light purple, almost pink, enveloped Chikmon, and a gray one swirled around Arthumon.

"Whats this?" Arthumon questioned.

"It's Tune up! It'll help us fight!" Echomon explained excitedly.

"Great, now we have to wait for them to show up" Chikmon huffed.

As if on cue, both Seadramon appeared and prepared an Ice blast.

"I dissed it..." Chikmon sighed.

"**ICE BLA-**"

"**Double Flare!**"

**(Music: Brave heart)**

Two blue flames hit each of the Seadramon, forcing them to retreat back to the water.

"You can't live without me" Karen stated smugly, as the other three Digimon and Destined turned towards her.

"Karen!" Daniel sighed in relief.

"Here, newbie, found it near the edge of water" Karen threw a dark green device at Daniel, which happened to be his Digivice.

"Echomon! Digivolution!"

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N<strong>

**Echomon! Digivolve to!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D-civelmon!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Decibel blast!<strong>"

"**Double Flare!**"

Both threw the attacks at the water, completely missing the Seadramon, but causing them to emerge of the water.

"Let's help too!" Chikmon yelled "**Flare Bomb!**"

"**Shining saber!**"

"**Decibel Blast!**"

"**Double Flare!**"

Arthumon's attacks hit the first Seadramon, along with D-civelmon's, while Kitsunemon's attack and the one fired by Chikmon combine in an even stronger blue and red flame, knocking the other Seadramon to the sand of the isle, breaking some of the surrounding ice in the way.

"**I-**"

"**Lunar Slash!**"

Kitsunemon quickly slashed the other Seadramon, effectively knocking it out.

"Well done, Kitsunemon" Karen grinned.

**(Music Stop)**

A white light enveloped D-civelmon, transforming it back into Echomon.**  
><strong>

"We did it,Dani!" Echomon piped happily "All thanks Kitsunemon!" He faced the lunar Digimon, who silently nodded.

Daniel smiled at Kitsunemon and at the glaring Karen, but a small whimper made his head snap back at the lone tree, that still had the young teen and small Digimon under it.

Daniel awkwardly walked towards the tree, Felisa and Echomon following close behind, and Chikmon flying behind Echomon.

"Um...are...are you ok?" Daniel asked as he and Felisa knelt to the level of the girl.

"I..." The girl whispered, and suddenly threw herself at Daniel "Thank you for saving me from those giant monsters!" she cried.

"B-bu-but I..it was actually Echo..and Kitsunemon who did it all"

"It was all thanks to Karen and Kitsunemon" Felisa said with a bored look and tone, which went unnoticed by the rest.

"Thank you all!" The girl yelled, releasing Daniel and now hugging Felisa.

Daniel's face had weird combination of red and blue "Um...are you ok?" He stupidly asked.

"Get some dignity!" Karen groaned as she, along with Tanner and Arthumon arrived to the scene, Kitsunemon away from them, helping Botemon defrost.

"Y-you saved me...thank you" The girl sighed as she stood up, the small gummy Digimon jumping next to her.

"Thank you for saving Eli!" the small gummy said.

"Who's this?" Felisa smiled at the Digimon "It this your Digimon?".

"Digimon?" The girl repeated "I don't know, it just randomly appeared from my..." The girl touched her pocket "My Cellphone! That girl took it!".

Confusion was obvious on the faces of the Destined.

"Come with us, then you'll explain all this" Karen stated as she started to walk towards the now free Botemon, who was at the edge of the half defrosted water.

"I..." The girl silently said, as the rest of the Destined and Digimon walked away, she then decided to follow.

"Eli! Wait for me!" Gummymon stated, jumping behind her.

* * *

><p>"And then this weird girl ordered me to give her my 'Digimon' which I automatically thought it was this creature" She said, pointing Gummymon "But I don't know what overtook me, and I refused to give it to her, then a weird blonde guy took my cellphone, and both of them flew away in flying serpents! FLYING SERPENTS!" She yelled.<p>

"First of all, you have to know we are in the Digital world" Karen plainly stated.  
>"Digital world?" The girl asked in confusion.<p>

"Have you ever heard of Digimon?".

"Hmm...it sounds really familiar".

"Anime?" Daniel asked "Kid's show?".

"Oh yes! I kinda remember now!" The girl yelled "So...all this is real?"

The other Destined nodded, along with all the Digimon.

"Weird...this looks like a really weird dre-OUCH! Why did you do that?" The girl yelled at Daniel, right after he pinched her.

"I'm doing you a favor, believe me" He said, rubbing his cheek as he stared at Karen "Pain equals no dream".

"Oh...you're...right" The girl said in complete confusion "But I still don't get it.." She said as she carried the green Digimon "Who are you?".

"I'm Gummymon! I'm your Destiny!" The Digimon happily greeted.

"Destiny?" The girl repeated.

"They all say that" Daniel shrugged "Not sure why".

"I'm your Digimon partner!" The Digimon stated "I'm supposed to follow you and protect you! Hope we can be friends!".

"How couldn't we if you're so cute!" The girl cooed as she hugged Gummymon tightly.

"Wait..." The girl suddenly realized "What are your names, by the way?".

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Lopez" Daniel greeted politely.

"And I'm his Digimon partner, Echomon" Said Digimon yelled.

The girl smiled nervously before rubbing her soar ears.

"Yeah, he can be kinda loud" Daniel apologized.

"Ciao! Mi chiamo Felisa! I'm Felisa, Felisa Veniz!" Felisa happily repeated "And my overconfident friend here is my partner, Chikmon".

Chikmon nodded before realizing what Felisa said "Feli! I'm not overconfident, I am just the best!".

The girl turned to stare at the more silent members of the group.

"Tanner Baxster" Tanner plainly stated.

"And I'm his partner! Arthumon!".

"I'm Karen Lionheart" Karen sighed "And she's my partner, Lunarmon"

"Good to meet you" Lunarmon silently greeted.

"Well..I'm Elina Pentra" She almost whispered.

"And I am Gummymon!" The gummy Digimon greeted.

"Are you completely sure those people stole your Digivice?" Karen seriously said, returning to the conversation.

"I don't know whats a Digivice, but she took my cellphone!".

"Humans stealing from humans?" Karen silently mused "That's weird...".

* * *

><p><em>For now I tell you to be careful with the people you meet, I can tell you your doubts are not exaggerations, and I tell you young human, destiny can tie us in weird ways.<em>

* * *

><p>Daniel looked at the wooden tiles, as Echomon gave him a really weird look.<p>

"Are you ok, Dani?"

Daniel nodded "Y-yeah Echo!".

"I guess you'll travel with us from now on" Karen plainly stated "It's not like you've got any other option..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww...they are really cute!" A young raspy voice yelled, as the owner of said voice, a small weird looking turtle, stared at the group of puffballs in front of him.<em>

_The other two creatures next to it, human like , one wearing a weird a weird robe, smiled at the group of Digimon._

"_Yes they are" The female being smiled._

"_Are you sure they'll be our Destiny?" The turtle wondered._

_The male creature nodded "They may look innocent, but they'll be vital in the future..."._

"_Who's this cutie?" The turtle creature smiled at the small black puffball that accidentally passed by, a bored expression on her face"._

"_She's Seishinmon"_

* * *

><p>Lunarmon's eyes snapped open and found herself in the cabin she, Chikmon, Gummymon and their partners shared, gave a long look at Karen, which was sleeping deeply next to her, and sighed.<p>

"Destiny..." She mumbled before falling sleep right again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say here, except for a new character added to the story!, what happened to Jack? You'll have to wait till' next chapter!<strong>


	11. Destination: Friendship

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, I don't know, I would be making cooler Digimon games.**

**Note: I apologize for taking so much time, not only did finals get in the way, but personal life did too. Anyways, up to the chapter!  
><strong>

**Note: Don't forget Digimon Custom Project Fanfic (I swear I'm changing that name today!) Is updating once in a while to include the data of important characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 11. Destination: Friendship-**

Daniel exited the left side cabin, that he, along with Tanner and their Digimon shared. As he got out, he noticed in the darkness of the night someone sitting nearby.

"Can't sleep either?" Daniel asked the girl that sat almost at the edge of the boat.

The girl just shook her head "I'm too astonished to even sleep" She said groggily.

"I understand" Daniel nodded "At first I didn't believe it myself. Actually, its still kinda hard to do so...um...".

"Elina" She sighed.

"Elina, sorry" Daniel smiled sheepishly.

"No problem...um..."

"Daniel".

"Daniel! Yeah..."

An uncomfortable silence filled the place as Daniel shifted his weight from leg to leg.

"And..um...Where's Gummymon?".

"Who?"

"Your Digimon" Daniel said while rising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yes! I forget the name...he...she..um...it's sleeping on my 'bed'" She said, with sarcastic emphasis on 'bed'.

Daniel sighed "Ok, I guess you're kinda confused, but you'll get used to it" He said as he walked away "And you should put a jacket on or something, its getting kinda chilly out here...".

* * *

><p>"We arrived!" The voice of Botemon echoed through the whole area, succeeding in waking up the sleeping Destined and Digimon.<p>

"Uh..wha?" Felisa babbled as she went out of the cabin she shared with the rest of the girls, quickly getting back in as she felt a rush of cold wind.

After five minutes, the female Destined and their respective Digimon came out of the cabin. Felisa wore a kind of thick dark blue jacket, similar to the other one. Karen sported a black jacket instead of the red cardigan she wore. And Elina wore a light green sweater and the same stained jeans she used when the group found her.

"Wow!" Felisa yelled as she stared at the place Botemon was swimming towards. The area was like the last one, an island, but this one had one big difference, and it was the gigantic peak it had in the middle of said island. The really tall but thin mountain actually occupied most of the space of the island, surrounded by a thick blue like forest.

* * *

><p>In a completely different scenario, a really big metallic room that was almost completely dark, except for the few eery lights that barely lit the room. The biggest source of light was the several computer screens at the end of the barely illuminated room.<p>

In front of those screens stood a big throne where the only thing that could be seen there was it's silhouette.

A few steps away from the throne, tree teenagers bowed on the floor, giving their respect to the entity that sat on the throne, its appearance completely covered by the darkness, except for the small like necklace that shone even in the deep darkness of the place. Next to each of the teenagers stood three evil looking Digimon, next to one of them, who was Jack, was the coyote like Digimon, also bowing. Next to the girl with curly hair that attacked Elina, stood a woman like Digimon, that was covered in black leather clothes, said Digimon bowed too, along with the third one, that had a wolf like appearance, its white and purple fur blending perfectly with the place, except for the red parts of fur it had, its eyes apparently covered by metal made purple parts.

"Why did you call us?" Jack quickly asked.

"Do not speak to the lord like that!" The girl next to him snapped.

"Silence! Both of you!" Echoed a low voice that emerged from the throne, causing both Jack and the girl to immediately shut up "I am pretty sure you know what you've been called here..right?".

No one answered.

"I am sure all of you got my small personal message, right?".

All of them nodded.

"Well..there is going to be yet ANOTHER change of plans. It seems like 'they' are finally gathering the group of Destined, the supposed children of legend..." The owner of the voice stood up and walked from side to side, its body still covered completely by the darkness, the only thing that showed it was moving was the necklace "According to the newest info our spy Digimon has given me...It appears that now there are five Destined" He said, nodding approvingly to the Coyote like Digimon.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, my lord" The coyote Digimon snickered.

"Issaru, Chris, I guess you might remember the fiasco of your last mission?" The 'lord' spoke in a dread voice.

The blonde and the brunette flinched. "Y-yes my lord" The girl of cold gray eyes answered.

"I would destroy both of you right now..." The lord paused "If it wasn't for the fact you're my most loyal servants. I have a mission for all of you, stand up".

The tree teens did so, along with their respective Digimon.

"Jack, I saw your attitude with the Destined in the time you were watching them, and I have to admit you had a fantastic idea".

Jack gave a weird look.

"Your 'incognito' attitude was indeed what we need, your mission..." He said, referring to Chris and Issaru "Is to attack the Destined without they discovering your identities, for now, don't destroy them, we don't have what we need. You'll be assisting Jack from now on".

"As you wish, master" The three of them said in unison. Issaru with anger, Chris with indifference and Jack with a wide grin on his face.

"You may go..." The 'lord' trailed "...Issaru, you stay".

The two guys, along with the three Digimon obeyed and left the dark room, while Issaru just stared at the 'lord'.

"I think you have something for me, don't you?".

"Yes, my lord" Issaru quietly said as she took out from her pocket what appeared to be Elina's Digivice. She approached the area completely swallowed by the darkness and handed the device personally to her lord.

"Well done" He said in a completely different voice, this one slightly distorted and high pitched. "The other reason why I called you..." He said in a normal voice "It's because I want to ascend you to the leader of the generals.

"M-me? My lord, what about Jack?".

"I can sense the doubt in Jack's soul..." He slowly said "And I fear betrayal. Either Jack or Chris could...".

"Chris would never do a thing like that!" Issaru quickly snapped "I-I am sorry my lord!".

The shadowy figure sighed "Keep an eye on them, like your subordinates...you'll need this" He said, holding what appeared to be a small square that had the size of a SD card, it was completely white, almost blank, except for the image of an arrow facing down and what appeared to be a wing on its left side.

"B-but how?" Issaru said as she grabbed the small square.

"It's the most powerful of the three, the 'crest' of oblivion...its all you need..." He said as Issaru grabbed the 'crest'. As she did so, what hung from the necklace the shadow figure wore shone briefly "...It shall guide you...".

* * *

><p>Daniel shivered. The group just landed on the edge of Friendship island, and quickly got off Botemon, who promised to wait for them to come back, and gave them instructions to climb the peak, where they would find Lord Friendship.<p>

Daniel shivered yet again as he zipped his brown jacket up, apparently the turtleneck sweater he wore wasn't enough to stand the cold, but strangely, he kept shivering.

Felisa was just as bad as Daniel, she felt the exact same sensation she felt when they were on the edge of Courage island, but she swore this one felt even worse.

Both Chikmon and Echomon stared at their respective partners with slight worry, while the rest of the Destined just kept walking forward.

Elina looked everywhere with worry written all across her face while she held Gummymon close to her chest.

"Are you ok, Eli?" Gummymon asked with a childish voice that calmed Elina slightly.

"Y-yeah...Gummymon...it's just that I'm not used to all this...I don't usually behave like this..." She explained.

"It's ok, Eli, I am sure you'll get used to the Digiworld easily!" Gummymon yelled, Elina nodding while a smile appeared on her face.

Karen looked back at the shivering Destined and rolled her eyes _That couple of chickens..._. She thought.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tanner asked as he stopped between Daniel and Felisa.

"Y-yeah..." Daniel stuttered.

Felisa just nodded.

"Hey you, group of Slowpokes!" Karen yelled at the rest of the group "Hurry up!".

With a sigh, all of them sped up their walking.

"Do you have any idea whats this place called?" Daniel asked as the group entered the dense forest.

"Its called Forest of Amity" a raspy voice echoed.

"Or at least its part of it..." another voice sounded, this one low tone.

The Destined turned around, trying to find the source of the voices.

"There!" Echomon yelled, pointing at a small crab like Digimon that almost appeared invisible due to the sandy ground of the forest.

"Don't forget about me!" The actually pretty noticeable owner of the voice, a small frog like Digimon, piped.

"Who are you?" Karen practically snapped.

"Woah! They are humans!" The crab Digimon quickly noticed as he, along with the amphibian Digimon approached the teens and their Digimon.

"Who are you?" The frog Digimon questioned.

"And why do you look so weird?" The crab Digimon yelled as he saw the appearance of the Destined's Digimon.

"Who are you calling weird, stupid fish!" Chikmon snapped.

"A crab is a crustacean".

"Shut it, smart boy!".

Tanner raised an eyebrow at the bird Digimon and extended an arm down, stopping Arthumon from ripping Chikmon in two.

"Chikmon, behave" Felisa sighed.

"Wait!" The crab Digimon suddenly noticed. "If you're Humans with weird digimon...".

"You must be the Destined!" The amphibian Digimon echoed.

"It seems we're really popular" Daniel interjected.

"We've got no time for you" Karen groaned "We have to find Lord Friendship...".

"But we know how to get there!".

"As do we" Karen said.

"But maybe you'll need escort!" the crab yelled "Please! Let us go with you!".

"They don't seem dangerous...let them come, Dani!" Echomon yelled.

Daniel shrugged and nodded right after that.

Karen rolled her eyes while and finally gave a nod.

"NO WAY I AM LETTING THIS STUPID FISH-"

"Crustacean"

"CRUSTACEAN GO WITH US!" Chikmon yelled.

"Chikmon..."

Chikmon hung his head "Yes...Feli...".

* * *

><p>"They are a funny group" Gummymon told Elina as the group walked through the forest, now with the two Digimon, whose names were Crabmon and Betamon.<p>

Elina walked behind the group of Destined "Yeah...they look like they have some experience in this..." She trailed while staring at Karen and Lunarmon, who were apparently on the lead of the group, Daniel, Echomon, Felisa, and Chikmon right behind Karen.

"This place has become really dangerous lately" Crabmon sighed "Ever since 'they' appeared".

"They?" Karen asked.

Both Betamon and Crabmon nodded with fear written on their faces.

"At first we thought they were the Virus Vusters!" Betamon began the story.

"But then..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Several Digimon inhabited what appeared to be a coast town area, lots of market like places and a gigantic crowd of Digimon swarmed the place, but instead of happily living, they were practically running in panic.

_They suddenly started attacking us with other Digimon!_

A Digimon fell to the ground as one of the human beings, which apparently had blonde hair, pointed a weird Device, which emitted a weird black light, at the fallen Digimon which quickly started to spasm and writhe in pain. The eyes of the Digimon shone, and said creature transformed into a bigger one.

_They had the ability to turn our own against us...soon..they destroyed everything they could..._

_We thought everything was lost...but then, they appeared..._

The blonde guy and a brunette girl that stood next to him stared at the chaos and destruction that happened before their eyes, the whole coast area burned and Digimon screamed and ran, most of them being annihilated quickly, others apparently became possessed by the dark energy the weird Digimon had. Out of nowhere, six human like shadows appeared.

_The Virus Vusters!_

The group of humans that conformed the Virus Vusters looked at each other and nodded. Next to almost each Virus Vuster stood a Digimon. Next to the two teen female members stood a lion or wolf like Digimon, which was receiving orders from one of the girls, and a half human and half Wolf robotic Digimon, which just glared at the two teens that occasioned the destruction.

Next to the oldest of the team, two male teens, a golden armored Digimon stared a the duo, while he prepared the twin swords he carried. And next to it an angel like Digimon cracked his knuckles.

Two of them didn't have a Digimon next to them, which were the youngest of the group, a young preteen boy and an even younger girl.

_'They' never stood a chance against the Virus Vusters!_

The brunette and the blonde snarled as several Champion level Digimon appeared next to them, along with them the wolf like purple Digimon and the woman like Digimon.

The group of Virus Vuster's Digimon quickly attacked the group champion Digimon, the robotic wolf and armored Digimon taking the lead and quickly slashing through the crowd of Digimon, causing most of them quickly to revert to their Rookie level.

_Actually at first they were having some trouble..._

The two partner Digimon of the blonde and brunette attacked the Virus Vuster's Digimon, and with the help of several champion level Digimon, they managed to harm the Virus Vuster's partners. One of the gigantic champion Digimon prepared to destroy the strongest of the Virus Vusters, the golden armored Digimon.

_But they unveiled their secret weapon!_

A beam attack suddenly hit the controlled Digimon, transforming it back into rookie with a single strike. A white armored Digimon suddenly appeared next to the golden one, helping him get up. As both Digimon tag teamed, the group of Virus Vusters cheered, specially the youngest of them, which was actually jumping up and down. Now with the white Digimon on their side, they quickly finished the rest of the champion Digimon, but when they were done, the blonde and brunette teens were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"So these 'virus vusters' were here?" Karen asked, following the aquatic Digimon through the forest area, that was eerily empty.<p>

Crabmon rapidly nodded "But just after they left...".

"The king suddenly fell...the guards could capture him...but we can't just leave him like that...".

"We were told the 'children of legend' were coming!".

"Weren't we the 'destined'?" Tanner said.

"This group has a name?" Elina quickly asked.

"We have a name?...Cool!" Echomon yelled.

Chikmon sighed behind Echomon "We deserve a cooler name".

"I think 'destined' sounds fine" Felisa smiled at Chikmon.

"Ahem" Karen faked a cough "We are on a mission to save the supposed king of this area, don't you think this is not the time to discuss the name of our 'group'?".

* * *

><p>"You seriously lost to them?" Issaru gave a weird look at Jack.<p>

"Don't blame me, my mission was so follow them".

"Hm...they don't look strong enough" The woman Digimon grinned "Probably a champion or two might do the trick".

"Don't underestimate them, they might look weak and stupid" The coyote Digimon sighed "But they have lots of luck".

"Enough to defeat Z Blackwargreymon" Jack added.

"Let's see what they are capable of" Issaru said "Chris, get two ready".

The silent blonde nodded and jumped off one of the trees the group were hiding in, as soon as he landed, the purple wolf Digimon appeared next to him and took Chris away.

"Such pathetic humans..." The woman digimon growled "Why can't we destroy them already?".

"Because the lord says so" Issaru glared at her partner "I don't know what he wants with that girl's Digivice, but until we get further instructions, no destroying, got it?".

* * *

><p>"Ok, then its settled, we are the Destined" Chikmon said, while the rest of the group agreed with Chikmon with a nod, Tanner and Arthumon just shrugging, and Karen grumbling.<p>

"Hey Dani..." Echomon whispered, something weird of him.

"What is it, Echo?" Daniel asked, giving his partner a weird look.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?".

"Something...like steps...".

"Steps?" Daniel repeated "Wait...hey! Everyone!".

"What is it now, newbie?" Karen stopped and turned around, along with the rest of Destined and the two guide Digimon.

Daniel pointed Echomon "Echo says he hears something".

"What do you mean?".

"Remember when we found Feli?". Karen nodded. "Echo heard her yelling from away...maybe..."

Daniel was cut short by the noise of falling trees and wood being crunched.

Karen took out her Digivice, along with Daniel, and the rest of the group took battle positions, except for Elina, who looked at the other four teens and Digimon, completely confused.

"Elina" Daniel said "You and Gummymon should stay out of this".

Elina gave an unsure nod.

Out of a group of falling trees, two Digimon that looked almost the same appeared from behind those trees. Both of them seemed completely out of place with the region, a snow Digimon that resembled a bear and a mud like Digimon that resembled a bear too, both of them were exactly the same, except for their color scheme, both sported a weird looking symbol on their foreheads.

Tanner,Daniel and Karen quickly tried to scan the Digimon, but the three Digivices just received a bunch of illegible text and a echoing beeping noise.

"W-w-well, they are champions" Daniel stuttered after the noise stopped.

"Frigimon and Chuchidarumon" Karen explained, getting her Digivice ready "Evolution!"

"Evolution!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Brave heart)<strong>

**Lunarmon! Digivolve to! Echomon! Digivolve to!**

**. .**

****. .****

****. .****

**Kitsunemon! D-civelmon!**

**(Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"Newbie!" Karen yelled, catching Daniel's attention "You and the silent guy over there, take care of the mud one, Chicken girl and I will take care of Frigimon".<p>

Daniel nodded and looked at Tanner, who nodded back.

"D-civelmon!". "Arthumon".

"**Shockwave Fist!**". "**Shinning saber!**".

D-civelmon charged his fists and punched Chuchidarumon straight on its face, while Arthumon used his shinning saber to hit it's feet, forcing the Digimon to fall on his back.

"**Shockwave Fist!**".

D-civelmon used his momentum to strike Chuchidarumon from above with another Shockwave fist, this time on its big belly, making the Digimon cough and wheeze.

Karen and Kitsunemon had no trouble fighting the Digimon that appeared to flee from Kitsunemon's double flares.

"Are you gonna help, Chicken girl?" Karen snapped at Felisa, who nervously glanced at Chikmon.

"Come on Feli! Let me at him!".

"Um...o..ok, Chikmon".

"That's all I need!" Chikmon yelled, puffing its chest "**Flame bomb!**".

Chikmon threw two balls of flames which originated from it's extended wings, one of them hit Frigimon directly, while the other completely missed and hit D-civelmon, who was just behind them.

"Sorry, Echo!" Felisa apologized for her Digimon partner.

"I-its ok" D-civelmon yelled "It didn't hurt!".

Karen glared at Felisa "Kitsunemon, attack!"

"**Double Flare!**"

Kitsunemon's attack forced Frigimon to back away, and it stumbled into the fallen Chuchidarumon.

"**Double Flare!**"

"**Decibel Blast!**"

"**Flame Bomb!**"

"**Shinning Saber!**"

The four attacks collided with both Digimon, which caused both to shine in a white light...

and with a shattering sound, they reverted to the oval figures that vanished, the circles of data around them quickly vanished.

The group was left in deep and heavy silence.

* * *

><p>"They weren't hurt enough to die" Jack quickly noticed "How did they do it?".<p>

"They didn't" Was Chris's simple response "I forced two fresh Digimon into Z evolution".

"That was completely heartless and cruel..." the coyote said "Can we switch partners?".

"Can it, Child's book reject".

* * *

><p>"W-we killed it?" Daniel stuttered as in a flash of white light, Kitsunemon and D-civelmon reverted to their Rookie forms.<p>

"D-did we really destroyed them?" Felisa yelled, her eyes wide open.

"Don't...make a big deal about it, destined" Crabmon slowly said "They were...affected..."

"Yeah!" Betamon said "They would've destroyed everything if someone didn't stop them...".

"But...".

"Plus, they might reborn...".

"Reborn?" Felisa asked.

Both Crabmon and Betamon nodded "Yes! All Digimon reborn, its a given!"

"If...you say so".

The group kept walking through the thick and dense greenish blue forest, the prominent silence still there.

* * *

><p>"You were right, Jack" Issaru sighed "They are more powerful than we thought, lets see what we can do".<p>

"We can always send an ultima-"

"Don't be stupid!" Issaru snapped at Jack "You know what might happen if you try to force an ultimate!".

"Already did, nothing happened".

"You idiot!" Issaru punched Jack on the back of his head. "Chris, where did you find that group of baby Digimon?".

"Nearby..."

"You should guide us there, we'll need reinforcements".

* * *

><p><strong>Now its war! Jack's group has targeted the Destined! For now they can be safe, as their king ordered them not to destroy the Destined, but how much can this last?, Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Destiny!<strong>


	12. Destined Battle!

**RaymondTHEspriter here! Welcome to my Digimon custom Project, also known as 'Digimon Destiny' or D2 for short, for the people that have seen the entry form, want to enter, or already reviewed, I tell you, nothing is decided yet, so come on! Fill the form, I am in need of characters, anyways, up to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon, If I did, I don't think I'll posting this.**

**Note: I should've uploaded this earlier, sorry, my heads somewhere else today ^^'  
><strong>

**Note: Don't forget Digimon Destiny: D.A.T.A (Yep, thats the new name!) Is updating once in a while to include the data of important characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Destiny<strong>

**-Ep. 12. Destined battle!-**

"Why do we need reinforcements, to start with?" Jack snapped as he walked next to his small group of three humans and three Digimon.

"I want to see what this 'Destined' are really capable of..." Issaru trailed "And we might get the...information...we're looking for...".

"And we got reinforcements in a group of babies?".

"They are really easy to control, and Z evolution works perfectly for them" Issaru explained with an uninterested tone "You really didn't know that?".

"I-I-I".

"You're way more idiotic than I thought" Chris sighed "We know you forced a Z evolution to level perfect...".

"He seriously did that?" The woman Digimon interjected "Such an idiot".

"Can it!"

* * *

><p>"Is it true that Digimon reborn?" Karen silently asked as the group kept walking through the empty forest. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was as flabbergasted as the rest of the group, the idea of killing creatures just felt completely wrong, even if they were Digital evil monsters.<p>

"I...don't know, Karen" Lunarmon awkwardly said, as the climbed Karen's arm up to her shoulder "I just don't know...".

"You don't know?" Karen yelled in a whisper "You're a Digimon! You're supposed to know!".

"I...I just don't...I-...sorry Karen..." Lunarmon stared intently at the grass, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Karen.

Karen looked at Lunarmon with confusion and slight pity, and immediately dropped the subject.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Chikmon asked the frog like Digimon, purposely ignoring the crab Digimon.

"We definitely do!" Betamon smiled "We are half an hour away from Friendship Peak, from there...um...four to five hours to Friendship cave...".

"Urgh...this takes too long...my wings hurt..." Chikmon complained.

"Then you could walk" Felisa offered.

"My feet are not made for walking! I could never catch up with you!" He said as he rested on Felisa's head.  
>"Who said you...wow, you're actually pretty lightweight" Felisa laughed.<p>

"Do you think I'm chubby?"

No one answered.

* * *

><p>"Wh...wh..where am I?..and why does my head hurts so much?" A young girl with dark skin, more like tanned, blue eyes and caramel blonde hair that sported a blue blouse and short jeans stuttered as she sat up and rubbed her sore head, taking a look at her surroundings. Her eyes went wide.<p>

"Were in the world am I?" She silently told herself as she noticed a big blur next to her. She turned around and noticed her bag which was slightly open, enough for a small spark of purplish blue light to come out of it.

"Uh?" She took the bag and opened it, revealing that the source of said light was a small rectangular device she had in her bag.

"Why's my nintendo shinning?" She yet again asked herself, as she opened said device and in a flash of light, and out of said device emerged a small ball of light that, as the light faded out, revealed to be a small creature completely made of wool that had two small antennas sticking out of it, the tip of said antennas having a really small ball of wool, and in the center of the big ball was a small pitch black part that had two small shiny yellow eyes.

The girl at first freaked out and threw the ball away out of instinct, but her expression quickly softened at the cuteness of the small wool ball.

The wool creature's eyes started to become watery as it began to cry in complete silence.

The girl flinched slightly and right after that carried the little wool ball "Come on...little buddy! Don't cry!". Said intents where futile, as the creature began crying even more.  
>"No,nono!" The girl panicked "Don't cry...um...here!" She yelled as she started to move her right hand up and down repeatedly, causing the bracelet she wore to jingle.<p>

This time it worked, and the fluffy creature stopped to cry and started to jump, trying to reach for the bracelet.

"What are you, little creature?" The girl asked as said creature just stared at her.

The creature then quickly jumped off her lap and stared to jump on the screen of the girl's videogame, which now had a purple blue color.

"D-don't jump on that! Its fragi-" She stopped at the same light from before, now white, started to envelope the small creature and the videogame console.

* * *

><p><strong>(Background music: Brave heart)<strong>

**E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N.**

**_Flumon_! Digivolve to!**

Flumon transformed into a slightly bigger wool ball, with dog like ears instead of the antennas and four dog like paws, its eyes becoming slightly bigger and a small smiling mouth appearing under part of the wool

_**Yutimon!**_

**(Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"WOAH!" The girl yelled, this time backing away a few steps "W-w-what happened to you?".<p>

"Rafaela! We finally meet!" The creature happily squeaked as it snuggled on the girl's lap.  
>"W-what happened to...wait...you can talk?...wait...how do you know my name?".<p>

"I...um...because we were destined to meet! I'm so happy to meet you!..oh, and I am Yutimon! Your Digimon partner!".

"Digimon...digimon...DIGMON?" Rafaela yelled as she stared at the fluffy walking ball "Aren't Digimon..like...just an anime and a game?".

"Whats an anime?" Yutimon tilted its head.

"Oh..wait...I must be dreaming, obviously!" She yelled but quickly flinched "Ouch...my hea...wait a minute...this is real?".

"Um...Rafaela...are you ok?" Yutimon asked as her partner looked around in panic.

"Nononononono! I must be having one of those weird dreams for eating that dumb food on the way...yes! That must be it! There's no way...whats that?". Rafaela walked towards a shadow that was right behind a bunch of bushes, she carefully checked and backed away rapidly.

"Whats the matter, Rafaela?" Yutimon asked.

"G-G-gg-giant Chicken!".

"Uh?".  
>"I-I don't know! I saw a white flash and a giant chicken! that's all I know!".<p>

"Shhh, Rafaela...it can be dangerous" Yutimon silently piped.

"U-u-uh-ok" The girl nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dani...there's something else coming" Echomon warned, causing the group of Destined and Digimon to halt.<p>

"Is it friendly?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know...But its big!" Echomon yelled.

"Great...like if we needed more trouble..." Karen groaned as she gripped her Digivice "Lunarmon, get ready".

Felisa sighed as she stared at Chikmon "Do you have to fight again, Chikmon?".

"I prefer if you don't interfere" Karen stated "Last time you just hit Daniel's Digimon".

"I-it was just a missed shot..." Felisa sighed as suddenly heard the sound of something stomping echoed through the blue like forest.

Tanner just stared intently at nothing _Three in a row...this is not normal...even more abnormal than usually..._

"Tanner!" Arthumon yelled "I'm ready to protect you if I need to".

Tanner nodded without paying attention to his digimon partner, which just sighed.

The rumbling sound of trees snapping and falling caught the attention of the destined as a big white bird Digimon appeared from a particular set of trees, this one wielding the exact same strange symbol the other two snowman like Digimon had before, this, obviously went unnoticed by most, except the observant Destined, Tanner, who just stared at the bird creature.

Daniel and Karen didn't bother to scan the Digimon this time, fearing the horrible glitching sounds it might provoke.

"Evolution!" Both Destined shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brave heart)<strong>

**Lunarmon! Digivolve to! Echomon! Digivolve to!**

**. .**

****. .****

****. .****

**Kitsunemon! D-civelmon!**

**(Music stop)**

* * *

><p>"E-echo" Daniel stuttered "Be careful this time...".<p>

"I'll try to, Dani!" D-civelmon encouraged, giving Daniel a thumbs up.

"Focus!" Kitsunemon yelled as the bird Digimon fired a weird yellowish beam from its eyes, which was luckily dodged.

"Sorry, Lunarmon!" D-civelmon yelled "**Decibel blast!**" D-civelmon attacked, firing his signature attack at the chicken Digimon, which, due to his size, couldn't dodge.

"**Kokotarimon **will destroy you!" The chicken Digimon yelled "**Stun Flame Shot!**" Kokotarimon fired another yellow beam from its eyes, which yet again was dodged.

"You're just too slow!" Chikmon laughed "**Flame bomb!**" He shouted firing the twin balls of flames, both which hit Kokotarimon directly.

"Destroy!" Kokotarimon squawked "**Stun Flame shot!**" Kokotarimon yelled, firing another shot...but this time, it had different aim.

"Karen!"

"Dani!"

Both Destined didn't react on time, neither did their respective Digimon. The attack hit both directly, and after the flash of light it caused, both Destined emerged from said light, converted into stone statues.

"D-Dani?" D-civelmon stared in disbelief at his partner. Meanwhile Kitsunemon was busy burning the livings out of Kokotarimon.

"**Double Flare! Lunar Slash!**" Kitsunemon yelled, using said attacks in order.

"Argh!" Kokotarimon squawked "You! **Stun Flame Shot****!**" Kokotarimon fired a curve attack, which the angered Kitsune rapidly dodged, But the beam kept on its way.

"Echo!" Felisa yelled as one of the beams hit the distracted Digimon, the second one landing on...

"T-t-ta-tanner?" Arthumon stuttered as he saw the beam past right pass him. He turned around slowly and stared at the stone statue that was his partner.

"Y-Y-you hurt Tanner..." Arthumon stuttered "I'll defeat you and save Tanner!" Arthumon yelled "I won't let you hurt Tanner anymo-"

* * *

><p><strong>E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N...<strong>

**Arthumon! Digivolve to!**

Arthumon changed in shape into a more humanoid like Digimon, more like an elf than a human, a tall one, about three times the size of its destined partner, with long black hair, tanned skin and wearing a Greek warrior armor and a lion mask on his face, his small sword converting into a spear that was strapped on its back.

_**Heraclemon!**_

* * *

><p>"-re, you're going down!" Arthumon finished with a low, almost growling voice, now as its evolved form, Heraclemon.<p>

"Woah..." Gummymon admired the Digivolved Arthumon "That's an incredible evolution!".

"**Labor...Blitz!**" Heraclemon shouted and rushed towards Kokotarimon at an incredible speed, impacting on its foot with such strength, it knocked down the giant bird with ease.

"**Lunar Slash!**" Kitsunemon didn't miss a beat and attacked Kokotarimon rapidly while Heraclemon jumped an impressive height up, and started coming down towards Kokotarimon.

"**Divine Muscle!**" He yelled as a blue and red aura started to form around his left fist, which was pointed forward, and smashed his flaring fist directly on Kokotarimon's face, forcing it to burst into a bunch of data. As Kokotarimon disappeared, the effect of the Stun flame shot vanished.

"Urgh...what hape-" Daniel groaned as then quickly stared at the human like Digimon "Echo! Be careful, another one!".

"Wha-" D-civelmon stared at Heraclemon "I'll protect you Dani!" He yelled as he rushed towards the Digimon that doubled his height.

"No, wait!" The Digimon growled "I'm Arthu-!".

D-civelmon stopped halfway, not because of Heraclemon's yelling, but for the fact Kitsunemon used her tails to stop D-civelmon on his tracks.

"Arthumon evolved" Kitsunemon stated "You, Tanner, Karen and Daniel were petrified by one of his attacks".

"We were?".

Kitsunemon nodded as with her head pointed to the three dizzy Destined.

"Arthumon?" Tanner said as he looked at Heraclemon "You changed".

"I Digivolved to protect you, Tanner!" Heraclemon proudly said.

"But you killed another Digimon..." Daniel sighed.

"Its that or ourselves being killed" Karen stated plainly "And Digimon reborn, according to this..." She referred to the two guide Digimon that were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to those two?" Karen groaned as she looked around.

"Wait a min..." Daniel said in panic as he looked around "What about Feli and Elina?"

"Chikmon and Gummymon are not here, either" D-civelmon stated.

"Great" Karen huffed "They probably ran away in fear and now are lost..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this, Chikmon?" Felisa asked as she, along with Elina and Gummymon followed Chikmon.<p>

"I might not have microphones for ears" Chikmon said, mentioning Echomon "But I can swear I heard voices around here".

"But, do you think its safe for us to wander, what if we, or they get in danger?" Elina said as she held Gummymon close.

"Don't Worry, Eli!" Gummymon smiled.

"And I'm sure they don't need us back there" Chikmon glared at nothing "They made if clear".

"Chikmon..." Felisa began "Don't get mad at Karen, I don't think she meant that...".

"Stop defending here Feli" Chikmon growled "She meant everything they said".

"...Is it gone?..." A small female whisper caught the two Destined's attention.

" I think so, I don't hear the clucking..." A really high pitched whisper answered.

"Good..wait...I hear something!" The female voice said in surprise.

"You can come out!" Gummymon suddenly yelled "We are friendly!"

"Eeek!" Both voices yelled, and then some bushes rustled, out of them emerging a tanned girl and a ball of wool that was being carried by said girl.

"Rafaela!" The wool ball yelled "They look like you! Are they humans?"

Rafaela nodded rapidly "Y-yeah...wait...you have Digimon too?".

Both Destined nodded.

"I'm Felisa!" Said Destined greeted "And this is my partner, Chikmon!" She smiled as Chikmon puffed its chest.

"And I'm Elina" Elina happily greeted "And..um..my partner is...Gummymon?"

"Hiii!" The cheerful Digimon yelled "Who are you?".

"Um...I'm Rafaela" She shyly greeted.

"I'm Yutimon, Rafaela's partner" Yutimon excitedly greeted.

"Nice to meet you..um..what were you doing hiding behind those bushes?" Felisa asked out of curiosity.

"W-well" Rafaela stuttered "I saw a gigantic chicken..and then I freaked out!".

"Giant..chicken?" Felisa mused "Oh! I forgot! We really need to head back!".

"Head back? Where?" Rafaela asked.

"That giant chicken you spoke about..." Felisa said "Attacked us a while ago, and the rest of our friends, which have the most powerful Digimon.."

"HEY!" Chikmon yelled.

"Were battling that Digimon as Chikmon forced us to follow him" Felisa explained.

"I bet they already won!" Gummymon piped "Don't you think so, Eli?".

"Uh? uh..o..yes..yes!" Elina nodded.

"Rafaela, you should come with us" Felisa said "I'm sure Dani, Karen and Tanner would be glad to meet you".

"Um..um..yeah, sure" Rafaela said, almost in a whisper.

"Ok, Feli!" Chikmon yelled "Which way?".

"...you don't know which way is it?".

* * *

><p>"What's happening here?" Daniel yelled as he clicked on one of the apps of his Digivice "<strong>Digicustomize! Monochromon!<strong>".

"Do you think I know?" Karen snapped back "**Digicustomize! Seadramon!**".

Currently the three other Destined, along with their Champion level Digimon, were struggling in a fight with another Chicken like Digimon, this one with a white and red hue instead of white and blue, named **Akotarimon**, as it named itself, and another Seadramon, both having weird symbols on certain parts of their body, Akotarimon having the same symbol as Kokotarimon, and Seadramon having the symbol Z. Blackwargreymon had.

"Heraclemon!" Tanner said "Help them...**Digicustomize! Kokotarimon!**"

"Yes Tanner!" Heraclemon yelled as he rushed towards Seadramon with another Labor Blitz attack.

"Thank you, Heraclemon" Kitsunemon sighed in relief as Seadramon released Kitsunemon, who was wrapped by Seadramon a few seconds ago.

"A little help here!...**Decibel Blast!**".

"**Labor Blitz!**" Heraclemon rushed towards Akotarimon, making it loose balance.

"**Shock wa-**"

"Wait Echo!" Daniel yelled in worry "D-don't attack him! What if he...dies like the rest?"

"Lunar slash!" Kitsunemon slashed Seadramon, causing it to fall down.

"Kitsunemon, Echo, Don't attack!"

"What are you saying, newbie! They're the ones trying to destroy us!".

"B-but we shouldn't kill them!"

Kitsunemon and D-civelmon looked at their respective Destined, as Heraclemon looked at Tanner, who shook his head.

* * *

><p>"This is going nowhere..." Jack sighed as he grabbed his Digivice "What do you say, Issaru?" He half groaned, half said.<p>

Issaru looked at him, nodded, and gave a look at Chris, who, along with Jack, pressed a button on their weird devices.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Daniel panicked. Akotarimon and Seadramon got enveloped by weird colored sparks, Akotarimon by black colored sparks and Seadramon by brown ones, both Digimon yelled before bursting into data.<p>

"What...did just happen?" Daniel stared at the empty space that both Digimon occupied "How...they..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure its this way, Chikmon?"<p>

"Yes I am Feli, stop asking!"

"I'm asking because we've been here for fifteen minutes".

"Look, I see something!" Chikmon said as it moved some bushes "See, they are here!".

Felisa looked from the bushes and found out Chikmon was right, Tanner, Karen, Daniel, and their respective Digimon, now on Rookie level, were there, but all of them looked slightly flabbergasted.

"Guys! You're here!" Felisa yelled as she, along with the other two girls and Digimon walked towards them.

"Where the.." Karen stopped mid sentence "Where were you!" She snapped.

"Um...Chikmon hear s-some noises" Felisa stuttered as she walked away a little.

"So?"

"And we found a girl with a Digimon...and maybe...she's one of us..".

Karen raised an eyebrow, and gave a look at Rafaela, who out of surprise hided behind Felisa.

"Another Chicken girl..seriously?".

"I-I'm Rafaela" She shyly stuttered.

"And I'm Yutimon" Yutimon yelled, oblivious of the fact Karen was glaring at both.

"Show me your Digivice" Karen plainly stated as she walked towards Felisa and Rafaela.

"Digivice?...I have one?" Rafaela said in confusion.

"Its..um...the thing were I came from, Rafaela!" Yutimon said.

"You mean..my Nintendo Ds?" Rafaela said confused, as she used a hand to rummage in her bag, until the found said object and handed it to Karen, who immediately handed it back.

"Yeah..she's one of us..." Karen said with a sigh "I guess we have to introduce ourselves if you're going to travel with us".

"Am I traveling with you?"

"Do you want to stay in this forest forever?"

"W-well..."

"Leave her, Karen" Tanner interrupted as she placed a hand on her shoulder, which she rapidly shook away "My name is Tanner" He said in a bored tone.

"And I'm his partner...Arthumon" He said in a slightly less happy tone than usual

"I'm Karen" Said Destined sighed "And my partner is Lunarmon".

"..." Lunarmon looked at Rafaela with a slight glare, that made her feel uneasy.

"Hello, I'm Daniel..." Daniel greeted, with a slightly empty smile.

"And I'm Echomon!" Echomon greeted with the same happiness he always has.

* * *

><p>The Destined finally decided to settle for the night, as their guides, Crabmon and Betamon mysteriously disappeared, at first they decided to look for them, but after some theories, given by the logical Tanner, they decided to camp and look for a way out the next day. The group, except for Karen and Lunarmon, which were some distance away from the group, sat around a small campfire, courtesy of Chikmon.<p>

"Tanner, are you completely sure?" Daniel asked.

Tanner shook his head "Its just the most logical thing".

"But they looked friendly! Why would they try to put us in danger?" Echomon exclaimed.

"Probably they tried to make the trap look convincing" Arthumon mused.

"I can't believe they fooled us...they appeared to be sincere" Felisa sighed.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted that fish!"

"Crus-"

"I know its a freaking Crustacean! Does it look like I care?" Chikmon snapped back.

"Chikmon..."

"Yes, Feli" Chikmon groaned.

Daniel took a glance at the other two Destined, Elina, that at the moment was completely distracted, feeding Gummymon the weird colored balls that apparently were edible, and Rafaela, who sat in fetal position while she pressed Yutimon close to her, not that the Digimon minded, it was too busy eating a blue colored ball.

"Um...Rafaela?.

"Mhm?" The girl quietly hummed.

"Where are you from?" Daniel awkwardly asked.

"Well...I'm Brazilian" She shyly said.

"I thought so" Daniel nodded.

"Uh?"

"I don't know, its the accent, I guess" Daniel laughed "And I've noticed something..."

"What is it?" Felisa asked as she forgot about the bickering Digimon next to her.

"It seems we all come from different places...for example, you, Feli, are Italian, right?"

Felisa nodded.

"Rafaela is Brazilian".

Said girl whispered a yes.

"Karen is...um...you know...she has never told us..." Daniel said as he looked as said Destined, which was not paying any attention to the rest of the group "I...I'll ask her later..." He sighed "A-anyways, what about you, Elina?".

"Oh, I'm from Florida, which means I'm American" Elina plainly stated.

"What about you...um..Daniel?" Rafaela awkwardly asked.

"Call me Dani, if you like...I'm Mexican, I thought it was obvious" He said "Due to my thick accent...".

"I...am english" Tanner almost whispered.

"Well, that's cool" Felisa mused "You, Rafaela and Elina at least live in the same side of the world...I'm all alone".

Tanner coughed.

"Oh, um, sorry, no offense meant!" Felisa quickly apologized.

"None taken".

"Dani, I don't get it" Echomon suddenly piped.

"What do you mean, Echo?"

"What are these natiotilies you all talk about?".

"It nationalies, Echomon!" Chikmon interrupted "But yeah, I don't get it neither..."

"Neither do I, Tanner" Arthumon said, facing his human partner.

"No clue!" Gummymon happily yelled.

"I don't get it..." Yutimon squeaked.

"It's nationalities, guys" Daniel said while he, along with Felisa, Elina, and even Rafaela snickered "It means where are we from".

"Wait wait wait..." Chikmon interjected "Aren't you all 'humans', you know..from the 'human world'?".

"The human world is really big" Felisa said.

"So we divide where we live in countries" Daniel finished "Its...like...I know! Imagine Friendship Island and Courage island!".

All the Digimon nodded.

"They are two different areas, like countries, different areas!" Daniel explained.

All of the Digimon nodded.

* * *

><p>At the distance, two teens stared, more like glared, at the camping site in front.<p>

"It makes you wonder..." Jack began "Why are those idiots so important...?".

"They are the supposed 'Destined'..." Issaru mused "They probably play an important part on the lord's plan".

"But what?...and why do they need that supposed 'source of power'" Jack half snapped "Actually...whats this 'source of power' about?".

"Just remember the clues the lord gave us, and we will find it...".

The blonde guy appeared right behind them.

"Where the hell were you?" Jack said as he gave Chris a weird look.

"I did as you said...Issaru" Chris said, carrying on each hand the knocked out Betamon and Crabmon.

"Well done, Chris" Issaru plainly said "This will give us time until the lord finished"

* * *

><p>"Aurgh!" A shadowy figure roared as it punched the metal table in front of him, next to, a really clear pink cellphone shone briefly "That stupid Digimon wannabe!" He yelled.<p>

The cellphone, which was Elina's Digivice, shone yet again, the small wires that connected it to a close by computer immediately snapped.

"These stupid devices are now counter-attacking..." He growled "It's too late anyways, 'Central Lord', my technology is superior, my objectives are higher, and my ambition is much more...the battle has just begun, 'Central Lord', and there's nothing you or 'Queen Light' can do about it, my pieces have been settled" He said in a really eery voice "And its Checkmate...".

**Woah! Dramatic ending we had here, uh? Stay tunned! Season 1 is close to its ending! and there are just a few Destined more to be revealed! don't miss it!**


End file.
